Unexpected the Sequel
by lovetheturners
Summary: This is a continuation of the AU story. Unexpected. It is now 2007 and the Turner family is growing again. It is a story of Teddy, Angela and Tim and their families. There are laughs and worries, but lots of love. The matriarch, Shelagh, is involved with it all. There will be a new chapter every Saturday and often more frequently. Thank you for loving the Unexpected saga.
1. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

They arrived at the surgery together with their wonderful secret. Tim took one look at them and said, "No mushy stuff… You're here to work sister… in law."

"When have I not worked?" Sara quipped back.

Still Ted pulled her into his office, and said, "I don't care what my brother says you're my wife. I wish you'd worn the skirt."

"Oh no, it's retired," she laughed glancing at his desk. "I've got to get settled. Patients will be here soon." She kissed him on the cheek and then turned on her heels to leave.

She had a busy day. It felt much the same as when she worked as a student, but different. The openness of her relationship with Ted made everything a bit strange. Then of course she was greeting her patients as _Sara Turner._ Mr. Shaw came in for a blood pressure and other routine checks and he smiled at Sara.

"I told you I'd be back," she said smiling.

"You're really married to the doc now? Of course you are... you look happy," he answered himself and continued, "I hope he knows he's a lucky man."

"He certainly does, but I'm the lucky one," she smiled and continued by explaining that he had checked out just fine. She realized when he came back in six months, he'd have another surprise. She couldn't believe all her dreams were coming true and she was going to have a baby.

She joined the others for lunch and Tim said, "I thought you two would want to be alone,"

"Maybe tomorrow," Teddy winked.

"Could you be a bit less happy…?" Angela said.

"Ange, you act like we're the only ones in love, but Michael would disagree," Ted said.

"The Yank still goes all mushy whenever she walks in the room. How he puts up with her bossing him around. I'll never understand," Tim commented.

"I don't boss… Tim, you're the one getting bossed around," Angela argued.

Sara laughed and asked, "Is this what always goes on during your lunches, doctors?"

"Oh ignore us. I'm feeling sorry for myself, because Michael is on a book tour in the States for a fortnight," Angela admitted.

"You know Jules will help with the boys," Tim said.

"The boys and I will be fine. Now that Sara's here, I can leave a bit earlier and Teddy's owes me years of being on call, so he's covering."

"Yes, we quite enjoy having you on call during the week now little brother," Tim added.

Sara was aware that her marriage benefited Ted's brother and sister when it came to coverage for the surgery. Ted could start taking on his share of the load. She also knew that the two siblings spent a lot of time worrying about their brother and they certainly had eliminated any cause for worry. Ted was happy… She certainly hoped that he was. He had told her that she would need to decide when she was ready for a baby, so she never told him when she stopped taking the pill. She really wanted to surprise him. She never expected that she would conceive so quickly. Ted did remind her that he was not as young as her and that was the main reason she chose to have a baby so soon, after finally being certified as a Physician's Associate.

Later that evening after they had left the surgery together as Tim was shouting after them, "Oh look, they're the first ones out the door now!"... after the children were tucked up, Ted said, "I've thought about nothing but your news all day."

"I know I took you by surprise and should have told you when I stopped using birth control, but before we married you…" Sara said nervously.

"Sara, darling, I couldn't be happier. I thought I had shared that with you this morning…"

"You did. I'm a bit nervous. I never thought it would work so soon…"

"We gave it plenty of chances and I certainly have never had any problems in the past," Ted said as he held her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. He added, "We're very lucky, my love."

"I love you," she said.

"It's okay to be nervous. What's going on inside here..." he said placing his hand approximately over her uterus and continued, "... is the most amazing, complex and scary thing, but it's our thing and we'll experience it all together. I know a lot about this… I am a doctor after all."

Sara thought he was going to say he'd been through it twice before. She didn't really wish it _was_ new for him, because she loved Bernadette and Patrick too much. She leaned over and kissed him. "You are the most wonderful husband ever."

Michael managed to call Angela that night. "So how was Sara's first day, love?" Michael asked.

"It was good. She's really is wonderful. Of course, Tim kept teasing them. I'd like to keep my husband around so we could snog during the day," she commented.

"Your husband is busy with the release of his new book and is on a ridiculous ten city US tour which is keeping him away from his wife and sons for a fortnight…"

"A _fortnight…_ You're sounding very British. When do you see your family?" she asked.

"I have an afternoon free right before I leave and I've got tickets to a game too," he said.

Angela smiled she knew her husband gave up a lot for her when he moved to London, but he refused to give up his sport, especially baseball. Tim did his nut anytime one of the boys wore a _Red Sox_ shirt and they liked to wear their shirts purposely when they knew Uncle Tim would see them. Michael had redeemed himself, because he was also a Liverpool fan. Andrew and Alex loved going to games with their Dad and Uncles. She knew her dad would be proud.

"My mother can't understand why I'm not staying for Easter. She got into the whole thing about religion. I wish she'd realize that I haven't strayed that far from her Church."

"You'll be back a week before Easter. You need to spend Easter with me and the boys… and my family," Angela said.

"I prefer your family. I've got to go. I love you," he said.

She looked at her phone and decided to go to bed, which _she found to be_ empty and cold.

Tim came home in a good mood. This wasn't unusual, when was he not? She greeted him at the door and dinner was ready. At the table, he told her and mum about Sara's first day. "They're not hiding now… They're so mushy."

"Timothy, I can't imagine that both Ted and Sara would behave in anyway other, than professionally," Shelagh said.

"Well it's nice having another set of hands we're always so busy…"

"Tim dear, both the girls are going to be around this weekend. It's a lovely surprise. We always seem to see one not both," Julie said excited. She was already mentally planning Sunday. She'd have everyone over of course. Angela would enjoy the diversion since Michael would be away.

At lunch, Tim asked Sara, "Are you all set for Saturday night?"

Sara assured him that plans for Julie's party were set. Teddy added, "I've even offered to entertain the four kids that afternoon."

Sara said, "I need to call and ask her to watch the kids on Saturday night."

"She's excited that the girls are coming home. She may not want to," Tim said.

Angela laughed and said, "Julie say no to spending time with children! You've told her that you're on call…"

"The girls were supposed to mention seeing friends at the pub," Sara added.

Ted said, "Do you really think we can pull one over on Julie? She was the only one who figured out about me and Sara."

Everyone laughed and Sara said, "It's worth a try."

That evening Sara called Julie whilst Ted was at his lecture. "Oh Sara! How's work?"

"It's wonderful. I was wondering if you would want to watch Bernadette and Patrick Saturday night. Ted wants to celebrate my return to the surgery with dinner out."

"Of course, you're still newlyweds. You deserve a night out. Besides the girls are coming home, but will be off seeing friends at the pub."

"Oh will we see them on Sunday?" Sara asked trying to sound surprised.

"I would think so," Julie said happily.

The week flew by and Saturday Sara was busy all day. Angela arrived with Mum. Julie thought Mum was spending the day with Angela seeing as Michael was away. Marianne and Evangelina came over as well. There was food to prepare and streamers to hang. Sara was glad that Ted insisted on continuing the housekeeper. She would never have had time to clean their home.

Marianne said, "I haven't been here in forever. I see you have some new photographs."

"Mostly just from the wedding. This one of the four of us is my favorite," Sara said.

"It's lovely. They're lucky to have you," Marianne smiled.

Ted came in, looked at Angela and said, "Wish me luck. At least their age difference isn't like ours with Tim."

Sara thought it will be close as Andrew will be fifteen when her baby's born.

"I'd go help if I wasn't needed here," Marianne said.

Sara said, "If you'd rather help Ted with the children, we can make do."

Angela agreed, "Go!"

The only thing that concerned Sara was whether Tim could keep Julie occupied because she did like to _pop over._ He would be called just minutes before Julie was due to leave to mind the children.

They were all in the kitchen setting food out on trays whilst Evangelina was telling of her recent audition for a band.

"A band?" Shelagh asked.

"It's a bit of a jazz band and big band, Grandma. It plays classic songs... some from your era."

"Like Jim Reeves and Doris Day?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra and Nat King Cole…" she said, "This would be a side gig. I have a few of those, but I am supporting myself with music."

Angela said, "Evie, I'm not sure anyone doubts you and your music."

"I'm just not like the rest of the family…"

"You have four cousins that are too young to show their interests. Andrew doesn't seem to have medicine as a calling, but then again video games is not a calling," Angela teased and added, "What we want to know about are the boys!"

"Oh they're out there. I've been seeing a nice fella for a few weeks. It's not that serious," she said.

Ted was glad to have his niece with him. He would have prefered Sara, but she was busy. He'd be glad when this party was over. He would need to make sure she got plenty of rest. She said her only symptoms were tender breasts, which he found out about the hard way. She was also tired, but it had been a busy week with returning to work and planning a party.

They went out to lunch or in Turner family tradition an all day breakfast and took their time, because they had plenty of it. The boys talked about sport and video games.

"What about school who likes maths?" Ted asked. Bernadette and Alex put their hands up. "History?" Andrew raised his. "I know, biology?" Marianne raised her hand of course. "Literature and writing?" Andrew half raised his. "So you've got your Dad in you, then Andrew," Ted commented.

"I guess so, but I wouldn't want to have to go off to America. I hate when we have to go there," Andrew said.

"Really," said Marianne, "I thought you saw fun things. You're the only ones who have been to _Disney World_!"

"Well yes, but the family there are strangers and they treat us like foreigners. I miss my Dad, but I'm glad he went without us."

"Me too," Alex added.

"Okay, so let's hear from Marianne what's new with Doctor Turner here. Any young doctors chasing after my smart, beautiful niece?"

"Oh Uncle Teddy! I'm not beautiful. The boys chase Evie, not me. I'm looking forward to finishing next year," she said.

Ted didn't agree with her assessment that her sister offered more than her. They were both beautiful, he thought. H _e remembered_ them when they were little, barely fifteen months apart. They were almost like twins. Still they were cute as a button, but they did have different personalities. Marianne was the observer, whilst Evie was the performer. Even at two, she performed and won extra attention for it. Marianne performed in her own way with her studies. She had always been wonderful with her cousins. He knew she would be excited about his secret news, but he couldn't share it this soon.

They spent the afternoon at the Science Museum, which was a hit even though none of the younger ones claimed to like science. He was thankful for Marianne because they divided up. He enjoyed going off with the older boys for a change. They were both smart and very polite. He thought they were definitely British through and through despite being raised by a Yank.

When they arrived back home, he greeted his wife like a sailor coming home from sea. Tim wasn't there, but the well trained boys protested. Sara had already changed and looked amazing… glowing, he thought. She swatted him and said, "Go clean up. I'll take care of the children."

"I'll help," Evie said. Angela's boys and Marianne also needed to get themselves ready. Everyone was dressed _by the time_ the guests began to arrive.

Tim arrived and said, "She'll be right on my heels."

Julie knocked and let herself into Ted's house as usual. She stepped through the door and suddenly heard, " _SURPRISE!"_

She was certainly surprised, but baffled as no one had ever _bothered to_ surprise her before. She prided herself on her powers of observation. By the end of a lovely evening, she had redeemed herself. She was certain that she was the only one who noticed, the wine glass that Sara held, only contained water.


	2. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Michael left Heathrow as an American and returned as a British citizen. Having dual citizenship made traveling back and forth easier, especially post 2001. As soon as he was eligible, he didn't hesitate in applying for British citizenship. Mostly as a romantic gesture to his wife.

The only time traveling on dual passports wasn't ideal, was on their occasional family trips, when his wife and sons needed to go through US Customs without him. Still those trips were rare, because of their schedule constraints and the fact they were always miserable. Truthfully Angela was a good sport and didn't mind visiting the States, even though his family really didn't treat her kindly. She always said, "Family is important." She liked to see their friends, Karen and Jeff, who'd been married longer than they had. She also loved to shop and often returned with an extra suitcase.

His mother was harping at him to stay longer, visit more, or move back. He reminded her of Angela's career which his mother couldn't understand and said, "You must make enough that she doesn't need to work."

"She wants to. She had wanted to be a doctor since she was a young child and studied hard to become one. She is very good at it too," he explained defending his wife. "I love England. Our children are English, we are very happy living there. I wish you'd accept it."

"Well, I'm too old to travel," she said and Michael acted disappointed, but was secretly relieved. Whenever his mother visited they were all miserable. He loved her, but she was difficult.

He grabbed a taxi at Heathrow at nine in the morning. It was Monday and the boys were at school. He had slept some… first class made it easier. Still he was exhausted. He never stopped the entire two weeks. The highlight was going to the game with Jeff on Saturday night. As tired as he was, there was only one thing he wanted as he gave the driver the address…

She heard him before she saw him. "I need to see the doctor."

Sara who was nearby teased, "Any particular one? Tim's never very busy."

Michael laughed and said, "Tim can't give me what I need."

He looked up and met Angela's eyes and she felt completely whole for the first time in two weeks. He rushed back, leaving his luggage in the waiting room. The minute the door to her office was closed, he held her in his arms. She felt so much love that tears welled in her eyes. Then his mouth was on hers and she melted into him.

"Oh God. I missed you so much," he whispered into her ear still in an embrace. "Can you sneak home for lunch?" he asked.

"You're naughty. I don't have enough time. I'm already running behind schedule," she said.

"In that case, I'm going to sleep. Can I take your car and pick you up later?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'll get a ride from Tim. You need to get Alex to practice."

"Okay… Tonight, my love," he smiled.

An electrical pulse ran through Angela's body and she suddenly felt like the girl who fell in love with the handsome American. She was still that girl… just a bit older.

Sara felt bad for Angela because her brothers teased her at lunch. "How would you two feel if Jules and Sara went off for two weeks?" That thought straightened them right out.

Angela waited for Michael and Alex to come home. She was excited for dinner together again as a family. Andrew told her that they had to wake their Dad up when they came home from school. "He'll be tired for a few days," she reminded him.

At the table, she kept smiling at him as they let the boys talk to their father. They told him about the party for Aunt Julie that he had missed. "I'm sorry about that. I can't believe you managed to surprise Julie of all people," he said.

Andrew said, "Uncle Ted said we could plan a party for Uncle Tim with him right there in the room and he'd still be surprised. He said all you need is two people doing mushy stuff and he'd be so busy complaining, that he would never notice the planning."

Michael laughed and said, "And your Uncle Ted would volunteer for the mushy stuff, I'm certain." He added, "I have some news. It seems my sister, Peggy's son Tony is in London. He's working out of the London office of an Insurance Company."

"How long has he been here? You're just finding this out, now?" Angela said surprised.

"Apparently it happened quickly. He was coming here, when I was on my way there. I was told when I saw my mother and some of the others on Sunday."

Michael's father had passed two years ago, from no surprise… liver disease. His sisters resented him, for not being there through the illness. He and Angela did however get there just before he passed and stayed through the funeral. It was difficult because Julie watched the boys and Tim took up the slack at the surgery. Ted was still dealing with the loss of his wife and his life as a single parent of two small children.

"Well we should invite him for Easter," Angela said, trying to remember what she knew about Tony. She did know he was always little Tony because his father was big Tony.

"You mean we have to see an American cousin," Andrew complained.

"Of course, he's family and he's alone here," Angela defended.

"They don't like us," Alex added.

"...and Grandma doesn't like you Mum," Andrew said.

"That's not true. She just doesn't like that I took her son away. I wouldn't be thrilled if you fell in love with a girl who took you far away from me," Angela said.

"Still we'd be happy you found true love," Michael, the romantic, added.

"Like Uncle Ted and Sara," Alex said.

"Exactly," Angela added as she thought, just like your Dad and I, but her boys were not old enough to notice their parents' relationship.

When Angela finally said goodnight to her eldest, she hurried into the bedroom and locked the door. Michael folded her in his arms and she took in his scent. She was glad he had showered and smelled of himself again. At the surgery, he smelled of airplane. She never liked that smell. Loving each other after so many years was like a dance. Even when one changed up the steps a bit, the other followed right along. There may be minimal surprises, but there was always passion and love. Dozing off in his arms, she knew she was where she belonged.

Unlike last year Ted wasn't taking time off over the Easter holiday. Angela had a week off. Sara was off on Good Friday, but the kids were going to stay with Louise for the second holiday week. "It'll give you some time alone," Louise said to them.

They arranged for them to play with friends for a few hours on Good Friday, because Sara had an appointment with a midwife. They considered who she would see during her pregnancy and decided a midwife seemed best over an obstetrician or another GP. Ted reluctantly admitted that Bernadette and Patrick were delivered by an obstetrician even though he wouldn't have chosen it. "She thought that would be the best care, but barring any complications, you'll do well with a midwife… Mum will be pleased."

Sara knew that Ted would have loved to go with her to her appointment, but he needed to be at the surgery. She had stopped eating breakfast, except for a bit of dry toast. She bought some boring plain Rich Tea biscuits to have at the surgery. By lunchtime, she was famished and ready to eat. This concerned her for fear someone would comment on her sudden appetite.

The appointment itself was rather quick. She liked Theresa, her midwife. She was about Sara's age. She said, "Of course, I know Dr. Turner… well both of them and Dr. Gilligan. I didn't realized he… you were married."

"Just last year," Sara said omitting that it was only the past November. In the end, she was told that everything was fine. She was to come back monthly, but could call at anytime with questions or concerns. "I suspect though, you'll get your questions answered at home."

"Yes, I suppose so. You should know the family doesn't know yet."

They were all excited to meet Michael's nephew. Julie wanted to make sure he felt welcome and mentioned it to Marianne and Evie.

"Oh I wonder what he's like!" Evie exclaimed.

"I thought you had a chap," Julie said.

"Yes, but there's room for improvement and a mysterious American. Maybe he's handsome like Uncle Michael," she thought.

Julie couldn't argue with her daughter about Michael. She remembered the minute she saw him, she knew Angela had to think of the good looking man, as more than a friend. Smiling she still remembered Tim sneaking over like an overprotective brother and coming home with cake icing on his tie. Still she didn't want her daughter falling for an American who was probably only here for a short time. Although perhaps the young American could get her to move on, out of her rut.

"We'll make him feel welcome… all of us," she said adding the last bit for Tim's benefit. Julie knew that Tim would be thinking of how Angela's in-laws were never hospitable to her.

The Gilligan family arrived with their guest, Tony Leone. Julie decided that her daughter would find him good looking, although he did not look like his Uncle. He definitely favored his Italian father with his olive skin and dark hair and eyes. He had Michael's height and perhaps she thought similar facial features. He was pleasant and greeted everyone quietly.

Michael said, "I told Tony, that it wasn't a big family like he's used to."

Julie watched as Evie started a conversation with him. She was also watching Sara and offered her a glass of wine.

"Oh, no thank you. You know I hardly ever drink," Sara responded smiling.

When they all sat to eat, Julie asked, "What brought you to London?"

"My job. I'm an actuarial for an insurance company," Tony responded.

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

"It involves lots of math," Tony said.

"Maths," Andrew said and Tony and Andrew had another round of math-maths.

Tony looked at his uncle for help and Michael said, "Some words you just accept… Whatever you do never say I like your pants or worse tell a girl she looks nice in her pants!"

The older girls giggled and Angela said, "Michael, not at the table! Poor Tony. We wear trousers and what we call pants are our underthings."

"Pants or knickers," Bernadette added.

Smiling and attempting to change the subject, Ted asked, "How long will you be here?"

"I'm not sure, but at least a year."

"Do you know anyone in London?" Tim asked.

"Aside from all of you," he answered warmly and continued, "There is a co-worker, who came six months ago. I was glad that she would be here."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Evie asked.

"No, just a friend."

Ted said, "We've heard that line before."

All the adults laughed and Tony asked what was so funny? Angela said, "I told my family that Michael, was just a friend when he came to live in London."

"It was true Ange, but I came to change that. Tony whatever you do, don't fall in love and decide to stay. My mother will blame me and will never speak to me again… your mother too!"


	3. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Sara had not actually been sick, but felt as if she might be, most every morning. Ted had been taking care of everything in the morning, just as he had before they married. Everything except Bernadette's hair, which Sara would fix just before they were ready to leave. Ted tried to do it one day, but Bernadette insisted on Mummy.

Throughout the morning Sara would duck into Ted's office to nibble on a Rich Tea to keep her stomach from rebelling. She was feeling quite proud of being able to control the nausea. If only she could control the tiredness, she was asleep not long after the children, leaving Ted alone every evening. Sara felt like she was deserting her husband, but he assured her he understood. He would climb in bed and hold her while she was sound asleep.

The week of the school holiday was nice, because Sara could feel miserable at home without hiding it. She tried to stay awake for Ted, but failed. That didn't stop them from some honeymoon behavior right after dinner. Ted did the washing up every night after Sara was asleep. Still they were glad when the children returned.

Easter had turned out to be a lovely day. Evangelina most definitely enjoyed meeting Tony. She texted him about her gig on Saturday night with her new band. Bring your friend. She liked him, but Arnie, the chap she had been seeing was going to be there. Marianne was coming too, so it would be a party. She had asked Uncle Ted and Sara, but he was on call. She really liked Sara which was weird, because she was married to her father's brother. Sara was only six years older than her, but her uncle seemed old to her as she was only twenty-five.

The evening went smashingly. Tony brought Lara, not Laura, who reminded Evie a bit of her deceased aunt. She was tall with dark hair and older than Tony, by at least five years. Evie thought she'd have to see if Marianne also thought she looked like Melissa. It was no matter, because neither had ever had any real relationship with their aunt. When they learned of the tragic accident all their emotions went towards their Uncle Ted and cousins.

Tucking those thoughts away, Evie loved performing with this new band. She sang and played piano. She felt so confident in front of an audience. She always had since she was little. She knew she impressed Tony, as his jaw seemed to drop open when she belted out Dream A Little Dream Of Me. Although he wasn't staying long, she wouldn't mind if he dreamed a little dream of her.

At the end of the night, she said to Tony, "Sorry I was on stage all night."

"We could get together when you're not performing," he said.

She smiled and said, "Let's. I'm free on Wednesday night. I'll text you."

She watched him leave. Arnie was still there and she found him at the bar. "Let me see you home," he said.

"My sister is with me," she reminded him. Without Marianne, she might invite him into her tiny flat, but she wasn't interested in doing anything more than a snog. She may step out with a lot of lads, but she didn't sleep with them. She'd only been with one ever and they were in love…

Tucking those thoughts away she gathered up her sister who was looking quite tired, said goodbye to the other band members and walked out. On the street, Arnie took her hand which was a sweet gesture, but didn't give her any sexual thrill. He was nice, but not her one. She again thought of the past and wondered if she'd ever be able to love again.

In the morning, Marianne asked Evie, "Are you going to church?"

"Oh, no, I want to sleep half the day," she responded.

Marianne was tired too, but if she was in London she liked family Sundays. "Will you come to Mum's later?"

"Mare, I'm tired! We just saw everyone for Easter," Evie said.

"I know, but I don't know when I'll have another weekend off. I'm off to church then. Are you alright?" she asked concerned as she leaned down and kissed her younger sister's forehead.

"Yes. I just need sleep. Mare thanks."

They may be different, but still they were close, like best friends. They always had been… not that they never fought because there were a few teen years when they almost didn't make it as friends, but they did, because they loved each other and their parents made certain they didn't forget that.

Marianne worried about Evie. She always seemed to chose the wrong men. This new one, Arnie, was nice enough, but not for Evie. It looked as if the only one who didn't realize this was poor Arnie. She spent a lot of time feeling sorry for some poor chap or other. Evie had a broken heart years ago that never fully healed. Now she was concerned that American Tony would be the next poor chap. She noticed the way that Evie was eyeing him up and he seemed quite enthralled when Evie sang, but who wasn't. Marianne heard Uncle Michael's message, but wondered if Evie would ignore it. When he told Tony not to get involved over here, she was certain he was sending a message to her and Evie… well really just Evie, because Marianne never had boys at her heels.

She loved Sundays at home. She loved being with the adults and her cousins equally. Uncle Ted was the late one because he worked at the surgery. She watched the way Sara greeted him and wondered if she'd ever have that. She knew she had time, just like Sara plenty of women marry in their thirties.

She was surprised when Tony arrived this time with Lara. Marianne watched as her mother greeted them and made them feel welcome. "Thank you Mrs. Turner. When Tony offered a family meal, I couldn't say no. I do miss my family."

Marianne greeted them and Tony asked, "Where's your sister?"

"She was sleeping when I left. She mustn't have known you were coming," Marianne answered.

"Your mother told me I was welcome every Sunday. I like your family. I really didn't think I would. Uncle Michael is so different than I heard about at home. I have four sisters too, but luckily I'm not the youngest. My mother and her sisters are a bunch of old hens that peck at you constantly. Truthfully I think he'd be crazy if he had stayed."

"You should tell him that. We all know that they dislike Auntie and the whole family hates to visit there. You know Uncle Michael is great. I remember a little bit of being flower girl at their wedding, but I was barely three when he came. I love him like I do my Uncle Ted," Marianne explained.

"I can see that. I'm glad I'm here. Maybe I can redeem my family some," he said seriously.

Her Dad came over and said, "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing Dad," she said and kissed his cheek.

Auntie came over and asked, "How'd you managed two weekends off in a row?"

"I didn't. I had last night off. I can't stay long, because I'm on at seven tonight. Did you notice her? Evie and I met her last night. Evie thinks she looks like…"

"Oh! Maybe a little, but don't worry your uncle is too in love to notice. I suspect the only time he thinks of Mel these days is to realize that he never thinks of her," Angela surmised and added, "My brother has never been happier."

A few moments later, Marianne watched as her mum offered Sara wine. Sara declined and her mum had that look on her face when she's up to something. Marianne thought for a moment and smiled, perhaps her uncle had another reason to be so happy. Leave it to her mum to figure it out, when poor Sara probably didn't want anyone knowing.

Granny came over and said, "Did you see that?"

"Yes. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marianne said.

"Dearest I'm thinking never keep a secret from your mum and also feeling relief that Sara apparently is much luckier than Angela or I were. I hoped it would be sooner rather than later. I'm not getting any younger."

"Granny, you're the quickest, spriest eighty year old I know."

"I can't afford not to be, in this family," Shelagh teased and asked, "So what do you make of our handsome American?"

"I think he is realizing, he doesn't know his uncle at all and I think that Evie could possibly break his heart," Marianne answered.

"We'll have to keep an eye on things won't we," the wise woman said.


	4. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Evie stayed in bed most of the day. She was just not in the mood for the happy family Sunday. She knew her mother would call her later to check up on her.

Last night was great. She loved the new band. She was just too tired. She was tired of being lonely and tired of meeting the wrong men. She thought of her family and even Uncle Ted had managed to find his one true love. The problem was that Evie had found hers and he was gone.

She met him in the park when she was sunning herself and reading her uncle's newest novel. It was a beautiful September Saturday just before her last year at uni. The park was crowded so he was sitting rather close to her on the lawn. He spoke to her after she sneezed. Turning towards her he said, "God bless you."

"Thank you," she smiled at him thinking no one is polite anymore.

"What are you reading?" he asked. She showed him the book and he said, "That's not literature, but this is." He held up a copy of Persuasion.

Evie laughed and said, "I love Jane Austen, but you may want to read this inscription." She handed him her book opened to the title page. Written in his distinctive scrawl it read, To my very talented Niece. You'll always be my star. Love, Uncle Michael xx. Evie knew he wasn't playing favorites because Mare's read similar, but she was the very smart niece. The only niece left out was Bernadette, but she was not yet two. Perhaps the gaggle in America could be offended, but they hadn't earned the honor.

He looked up clearly sorry and she said, "Don't worry even Michael Gilligan knows this isn't great literature."

"I teach literature," he admitted.

"I've been told that my uncle did too, many years ago in The States. I'm Evangelina Turner, Evie," she offered her hand.

"Jack Walsh and I feel horrible. Can I buy you an ice cream to make up for it?"

Love evolved slowly, but it was strong. By the time she finished at university, Jack was her one and only, both physically and emotionally. He would sit in the pub while she sang love songs to him with whatever band she was in. Then they would go back to his flat and make love. She would sneak home after midnight, hoping she didn't wake her parents.

She suspected that they knew, but nothing was ever said. The entire family loved Jack and it was assumed they'd always be together. He held her and comforted her after her beloved Grandfather's stroke that took him so suddenly. He stood by her side through it all. He was her best friend.

Jack was teaching at her old secondary school in the East End and she took a position as music teacher. The staff and many of the students knew they were a couple and it was just a matter of time until she became Mrs. Walsh. The only thing left to do was for him to take her to Belfast to meet his family.

They had been together two years when the summer holidays came and Jack planned a trip to Belfast. His mother had been unwell, but was reluctant to give him details. His father had left years ago and he had a younger sister and brother.

"I want to come with you. Please," she hated to beg.

"Perhaps you can join me, but I need to find out what is happening with my Mum, alone! I'll miss you every minute though," he said.

She relented because she had no choice. The night before he left, he held her after they had made love and said, "When I come back, we'll start to plan our future."

They loved each other and they'd be together, was all she thought of as she walked away from him that night. They spoke every day, but the news on his mother was not good. She had stage four lung cancer and he needed to be with her.

"Let me come support you," she said.

"Not yet," was always his answer.

He took a leave of absence to stay on when term started. She hated being at school without Jack. She came home one day in late October to find a letter. He wrote that although he'd always love her, he couldn't come back. He had to stay in Belfast to take care of his brother and sister. Knowing she would argue that she'd come, he wrote, I know you'll want to come, but you can't. My mother's dying wish was that I marry the girl next door. I have known her my entire life and we dated all through school…

That was the day that her heart broke into pieces. She couldn't work for days. When she went back she learned that he had formally resigned. She made it to the start of the Christmas holiday and then she also resigned. She couldn't be there without him. She loved the job, but she was young. The pain of the heartbreak was more than she could handle. She would embarrass herself by calling him. Occasionally he would answer, but typically she'd be drunk and leave a long rambling message. He'd ask her to stop and she tried. She really did.

She made it through Christmas and New Year somehow, thanks to Marianne mostly. She had thought she'd be engaged by the new year. A few weeks later, the entire world turned upside down for her family, when the accident happened and her uncle lost his wife and her little cousins their mother.

She called Jack late one night and he answered. They cried together and all she remember was him saying over and over that he was sorry and he'd always love her. She started to move on bit by bit after that. After all how could she mourn a man that was still alive? When she'd watched her uncle bury his wife. She spent a lot of time helping out. She'd help her mum during the day and would stay into the evening with her uncle. She worked odd gigs, but had very little motivation.

Eventually she went on and started dating, but none could measure up to Jack. She worked enough to get a tiny flat and tried to be independent. There were days when she still wanted to run home and cry in her mum's arms. Oddly enough she woke up one day that previous September and realized that her uncle had found a way to move on and she had not.

She knew what was dragging her down. She had a decision to make and just wasn't sure what to do. She had received a call from the headmaster at the school. The teacher who replaced her was going on maternity leave and he said, "There is no one we want to fill in until Summer holiday, more than you."

She loved that job and teaching, but could she go back without Jack. It was funny how all the pain could surface in a heartbeat. How could she still love him? She could still hear him crying, I'll always love you.

Times had changed since he left. She stalked him on Facebook. She liked to imagine that he might check on her too. She looked him up, but learned nothing new. She knew he was teaching and had a son who was about three. He posted very few pictures, but there was one from his sister's graduation from university last summer. It was of Jack with his sister and brother. They were smiling. She always imagined the wife taking the picture. She had studied his face for hours. He looked the same, but slightly older. Was there sadness behind his smile or was she imagining it?

What was she going to do? Her life was going nowhere. She loved this new band, but nothing else in her life was working. She could teach and play in the band. As expected her mum called her to check in.

"You missed a nice day. Tony brought his work friend," she said.

"Lara. She looks like Melissa, don't you think?" Evie asked.

"Maybe a bit. Sweetheart you sound sad. Are you sure you don't want to come home?" Julie asked.

"I have a lot on my mind. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow. I'm tired mum. I'm going to sleep," she said and hung up. She'd talk to her mum and she'd help her sort it all out.


	5. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Julie spent too much time worrying about Evie. She never seemed to recover from her break up. There were days when Julie wanted to go to Belfast and give Jack Walsh a piece of her mind.

After the whole nasty business unfolded, Tim had said, "She was too young to fall in love. We should never have turned a blind eye to their shenanigans. I never liked him."

Julie sighed, "You loved him like a son. You gave him your blessing just before he left. We all thought they were heading for the alter."

Still it had been too long and Evie was stuck emotionally. Julie was glad she agreed to visit and she knew she'd lend her ear and her shoulder and bite her tongue. One thing she learned was no matter the hurt he caused her, Evie didn't like anyone to speak ill of Jack.

"Hi Mum. Where's Granny?" Evie asked when she arrived.

"I think she's reading. She'll come down in a bit. How's my girl?" Julie asked.

"I'm alright. I got an interesting offer the other day and… and I just don't know what to do," Evie said.

"If you'd like to sort it out, I'll listen," Julie said reminding herself that she can't fix her daughter's problems as much as she'd like to.

"Well the school has a temporary position and they asked me back. I'd like to agree to it, but I'm afraid it will be too hard to go back," Evie explained.

"Oh well that's a surprise. It must feel good that they think that highly of you to ask you back."

"Yes, of course. You know I want to move on. I think I'm just weak," she said defeated.

"You're not weak. You come from a long line of strong women. Think of how strong Granny is."

"Mum, you've forgotten Granny and I don't share any genetics," Evie actually laughed.

Truthfully she did forget that all the time. She said, "No of course, but her example has been passed on to you. I suppose Auntie wouldn't be a good example either."

Smiling she said, "How about you?"

"If that helps… Now what are you most concerned about being in the building again, seeing the staff, working with students?" Julie asked.

"I'm not sure. Why can't I just forget about him? I try... I date, but I've never found one I like."

"I heard that Tony came to hear you sing," Julie said.

"Yes and we're having dinner this week. Don't worry, I heard what Uncle Michael said," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm more worried about him getting hurt," Julie said and added, "Back to the school, can I make a suggestion?"

"I suppose."

"How about a visit to see just how you feel? Perhaps it will make your decision easier."

Evie thought for awhile and said, "I quite like that idea."

Mum joined them for lunch and Julie almost choked when she said to Evangelina, "No one is supposed to know, but it seems as if there's going to be a new baby."

"Really! Are you sure?" Evie asked.

"Ask your Mum," Shelagh said.

"Me!" Julie said.

"Oh my dear, we've all been watching you try to push wine on the poor girl," Shelagh laughed.

The minute Evangelina left, Julie went to the phone and called her friend, Doris, the headmaster's secretary. She explained, "Evie is coming by the school, but don't let on you know." Then she said, "Whatever is said make sure no one mentions Jack Walsh."

"I'll take care of it. We'd love to have her back with us," Doris assured her.

Evangelina decided to take her mother's advice and went to visit the school. The outside hadn't changed of course it never did. Andrew was a student here, so that would be a pro, she thought. Her friend Alice who had been so supportive, was the art teacher. Seeing her regularly would be a pro.

She walked in and took in that nostalgic school smell. Truthfully the memories it evoked were of her own school days. She went to the headmaster's office and was greeted by Doris, who she'd seen on occasion at All Saints.

"Why Evie dear, what a nice surprise! What can we do for you?" Doris said pleasantly.

"I was wondering if I might walk around and chase some demons away before I make my decision?" Evie asked.

"Of course dear. Would you like to say hello to Joseph? He's hiding in there," she said as she pointed to the closed door to the headmaster's office.

"Maybe before I leave," she answered.

She walked down the hall towards the music rooms. They were on the ground floor whilst a certain classroom was upstairs. School was still in session. She looked through the door and watched an extremely pregnant woman directing a group of woodwinds. She hadn't touch her clarinet in eons she realized… or her flute… she missed them.

She circled around to the faculty lounge. She had some memories here… sharing lunch together, making plans… in the copy room she saw John was fighting with the machine. John was Emily's husband and because she worked at the surgery, he was practically family. "Blasted!" he said.

"Language," she said.

He jerked around and lit up, "My God Evie, you startled me. I haven't seen you since Ted's wedding."

"How's Colin?"

"He's over a year. I keep waiting for Emily to say she wants another," he laughed.

"She'd better wait a bit, because someone else is going to be needing maternity leave," Evie said.

"Really! Does Emily know?" he asked.

"I doubt it. Sara and Ted haven't told anyone, but most of us know."

John laughed, "So I hear you've been asked back. Please say yes. We need you!"

"You teach maths. What do you care who teaches music?" she asked.

"Well we need another friendly face. The faculty can be too bloody serious," he said.

"I'm sure they frown on your language," she teased and added, "Back to work with you."

"Bye Evie."

Alright so she'd have two friends… John was practically family with Emily at the surgery. Maybe she was ready to move on… She headed towards the headmaster's office when her path crossed with Mr. McGilvary. "Ah Miss. Turner, I hear you've been asked back."

"Yes, I'm just visiting today," she said.

"I hope you do come back. I can use you as an example that a student can be interested in music and still score well in history," he said.

"I did well in all my GCSE's, but I had an exceptional history teacher," she smiled and added, "Although I remember being a bit afraid of him."

"A little fear makes a student try harder," he smiled.

She shook her head. He wasn't the only teacher here from her school days, but he was her favourite. She decided she could do it. She went and accepted the position. As she left the building and all she could think was, I hope I haven't made a mistake.

On Wednesday night she met Tony outside his office building. He looked nice in his suit. He greeted her with a big smile.

They went to an Italian restaurant and he said, "It will make me feel at home."

She was impressed to hear he spoke Italian. "My great grandparents came from Italy after the war," he explained. "I like my father's family better than my mother's. I think I like your family better too. I told my mother that she was wrong about her brother."

"What did she say?" Evie asked.

"That if he came to visit more she would know him better and I said, if you treated his wife with respect he may come home more. The thing that amazes me is she'll brag to strangers about Michael Gilligan being her brother. She keeps all her signed books prominently so anyone who comes in the house can see them."

Evie thought about the day she met Jack and pushed that thought away. Instead she said, "I hope you don't cause trouble for Uncle Michael… Him brainwashing you and all."

"Oh probably. So I thought I'd see you on Sunday…" he said.

"No, I needed a quiet day. Did you have fun?" she asked.

"I did. They're all so nice. Lara was impressed too," he said.

"So you really are just friends?" she asked.

"Yes. I had a relationship end shortly before I left and it wasn't my choice. That was one of the reasons that I jumped at the chance to come," he said.

"I've been nursing a broken heart for a few years. We were almost engaged and then he was gone," she said.

"Gone?"

"He went home to Belfast and dumped me for the girl next door," she said.

"Sounds like a Michael Gilligan book, which means a happy ending is coming," he said lightening the mood.

After a dinner filled with nice conversation, she said, "You're not supposed to get attached to anyone and I can't seem to move on, so I recommend a close friendship."

"You're right of course, but I propose we kiss to make sure feelings aren't going to mess it up," he said.

"You want to snog?" she asked.

"Snog?" he asked and said, "I want to kiss you… make out with you…"

"That's snogging," she laughed.

"Good to know," he said as he drew her in.

She felt his lips on hers. They were soft and gentle. He added a little intensity and she pulled away, "I'm sorry. It was nice, but I'm destined to be alone."

"It's okay. Now we can be friends," he said.


	6. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Sara was still nauseous every morning. Saturday she had eaten too soon and ended up vomiting. It was not as awful as she feared, because she felt much better afterwards. Ted was at the surgery which was just as well. She was glad to have vomited without him knocking on the door to see if she was alright. She recovered in time to take Bernadette to her dance class. She still felt strange in her new role, especially on Ted's on-call weekend when instead of being at the surgery, she was being Mummy.

On Sunday Julie offered her wine again and she was convinced that Julie knew. She didn't say anything to Ted, because he was enjoying their little secret. They had also decided that the children and his mum should be told first.

Sara was nibbling a biscuit in Ted's office when she heard someone behind her. Turning around Angela was at the door and said, "Sara, Mrs. Drake is here."

"I'll be right there," she said. Taking a few deep breaths she went back to work. Later Angela pulled her into her office and asked, "Should I pretend that I didn't see what I thought I saw?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sara tried to act nonchalant.

"Let's see… you looked green and you were eating a Rich Tea. The last time I felt that way…"

"Alright, but it seemed a bit too soon for an announcement. I think Julie knows though," she admitted.

"She would. What did she say?" Angela asked.

"She just keeps offering me wine. I know it's sudden, but Ted is…"

"Oh please, most of us thought it would have happened right away," Angela said.

"You've discussed it!"

"Of course, did it take awhile?" Angela asked.

"No, I wanted to finish training first."

"Bloody Teddy finds himself a fertile wife. He does everything better than me," Angela vented.

"Sorry?"

"Oh it's not your fault, just old wounds. You'd better think about telling Mum soon before she finds out," Angela said.

Later that evening, Sara said, "Angela knows. She caught me with my biscuits. I think Julie knows too or at least she knows I'm not drinking."

"She knows, because Tim has asked me how you're feeling and I answered that you love the work," Ted explained.

"We'd better tell Bernadette and Patrick and your mum then. Ted, Angela commented about you having everything so easy. What did she mean?"

"Well she felt that way about a lot of things, but it stopped when Mel died. I'm sure she was referring to the fact that it took her years to get pregnant. It was an extremely difficult time for her. She was livid when I managed it without trying. Don't worry she'll be happy for us," he assured her.

Sara wondered why she never thought about how long Angela was married before Andrew was born. This was another reason for Sara to feel so very lucky knowing that both Ted's mother and sister struggled and longed for a baby.

Angela was not angry or even sad. Perhaps it was because she was years past wanting a baby. She was happy, truly happy with the idea of another baby in the family. She was sure it would be a girl because that was one thing that her brothers seemed to manage that she… or rather Michael couldn't. Of course neither could her father apparently…

She waited until they were alone washing up and she told Michael about walking in on Sara. "Are you alright, love?" he asked because he always thought of her first.

"Yes, I'm happy, even excited. I told her we all thought it would be sooner."

"You didn't! You should have clarified that the we was you, Tim and Julie!" he said shocked.

"Oh Julie, she figured it out too," Angela added.

"Of course she did," he laughed.

The following day, Evie stopped in the surgery at lunch time. She had a meeting at the school that afternoon and was in the area. Her father greeted her with a huge smile. She knew that her parents were relieved that she was going back to teaching even if only temporary.

"How's my girl?" he said.

"I'm fine Dad," she responded. Truthfully she was feeling good, she had a pleasant evening with Tony and was getting excited about teaching.

She joined the family in the office whilst they had lunch and said, "Oh hi Sara, how are you feeling?"

Teddy said, "Not you too! How?"

"Granny told me," she said feeling guilty.

"How does Mum know?" Teddy asked.

"I think she said Mare told her," Evie happily accused her sister.

"Who told her?" Angela asked.

"I think she saw Mum forcing the wine and figured it out."

"Of course it all tracks back to Jules," Teddy laughed.

Sara said, "Well that's everyone except the children."

Angela said, "Tony's a temporary family member, he wouldn't know."

Evie said, "Um, actually I had dinner with him last night and told him and if I'm confessing I saw John at the school, so I assume Emily knows."

"Goodness that's a lot of gossip," Sara teased.

"Speaking of gossip," Angela said, "We're all happy about your new position."

"Temporary," Evie corrected.

"Well yes, but what's this about dinner with Tony?" Angela asked.

"Oh we just went out as friends. Don't worry… I'm not…" Evie was at a loss for words.

Ted spoke up and said, "You'll find it again, love. Look at me, just don't fret so much. You're young, enjoy life."

Evangelina didn't respond to her uncle, but what she wanted to say was that it's different because her lost love was in Belfast living his life without her.

That evening, Ted and Sara had no choice but to tell the children before they heard from someone else. Ted took the lead and told them that they were going to have a new baby brother or sister. He clarified further by saying that it was growing in Mummy's belly.

"A real baby!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Yes," Sara said.

"When?" she asked.

"Not for a long time… November," Ted explained.

Patrick looked at Sara and said, "It's in there now?"

"Yes, but very tiny. It has to grow a lot," she said.

"Okay," he said and went off to play.

Bernadette stayed and had many more questions including if she could hold and play with the baby. She didn't play with her dolls often, but when she did she was very maternal. Ted and Sara smiled at each other, both thinking that it went very well. Ted called his mum and said, "I would have told you first, but the busy bodies didn't give me a chance."

"I was one of them I'm afraid, I noticed it myself. I'm very happy for both of you."

"Before you ask, she's seen the midwife and everything is fine," Ted assured her.

"Then I will pray that it remains that way," Shelagh said cheerfully. He knew his mum was well aware that pregnancies could end in a variety of ways and not all were good. Her own pregnancy with him was threatened back in a time before ultrasounds or other tests for reassurance. Ted himself had many maternity patients, so he knew about the risks, but he also knew that most pregnancies were routine. Sara had no indications that hers would be less than routine. Ted was not going to worry about what might be. He learned the hard way there are things that one just can't control.

He still wanted to pinch himself that Sara was his wife and going to have his child. At the end of the day, they now left together. He still remembered the days when he didn't want to leave the surgery because it meant leaving Sara. Then he couldn't leave fast enough knowing she was home waiting for him. Now they saw each other all day and it was perfect.

Sara wasn't concerned either. She too knew life was beyond an individual's control. She often thought of Lily and all who loved her and even Melissa who was taken from her loved ones, who were now Sara's loved ones. Being pregnant she found herself thinking of her own Mum who she imagined would have been thrilled. Still her mum and dad had long ago experienced their own loss with a stillborn baby. Mum hardly ever talked about him, but Sara remember the word cord. Of course, now she understood what that meant. Her mum did mention that baby before she passed and Sara knew her mum was thinking about finally meeting her child.


	7. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Tony Leone was so glad he had this opportunity to work in London. He definitely knew why his uncle stayed. First of all it was obvious he loved his wife and he stayed for her. Still the family here was less stressful than at home. They all seemed to like each other. There was none of the nasty bickering that went on at home.

Tony found himself spending more and more time with Evie. He liked her and he liked their kiss, but would never tell her. They had fun together. They usually had dinner once during the week and often they saw one another on Saturday. He liked to go see her sing on Saturday night and Sunday was the family luncheon. They talked and laughed, but never spoke of their past relationships after that first dinner.

One night she asked, "Have you read all his books?"

"No, they're romance, but when we were teenagers we used to read the good scenes," he said. Truthfully he had read some of them since he arrived, but wasn't about to admit it.

"They're not that steamy. I've read others…" Evie said.

"Still it's weird to think of our uncle writing about sex. I can't imagine my parents…" he said.

"I know, but really that's how we all got here. Even my grandparents did it for fun or my Uncle Ted wouldn't be here," she said. He asked why and she continued to explain how her granny didn't think she could have a child, but did eventually. He could hardly believe that Aunt Angela was adopted.

"Still," he said, "I read one scene with champagne, strawberries and cream. I can't imagine our uncle doing that."

"Oh Lord! None of them would… not even my Uncle Ted and he's a newlywed!"

"What's the story there? She's younger right?" Tony asked.

He listen to the story of how he became a widower and then about the teacher and the student. He commented, "That'll end up in a book!"

"Maybe some version of it. I keep hoping he'll write me a happy ending," she said.

"You'll get it," he said. He knew he wouldn't be the one to give it to her. The family was already showing concern over their friendship.

Ironically no one seemed concerned that he was also friends with Marianne. She was easy to talk to as well. They often spent evenings together wherever Evie was performing. They were her most loyal fans.

The sisters couldn't be more different. In looks, Evie was like her mother with blonde hair and short with curves in some very nice places. He'd be blind not to notice. Marianne was tall with brown hair like her father. She had some curves, but she also had legs that didn't quit. They both had similar green eyes. Marianne had told him they came from their grandfather, who they had both loved.

He liked his Nonno Leone, but his grandpa Gilligan was an old son of a … well let's say he found it hard to mourn when he died. He liked his grandmother, but she could be mean especially to Angela. His Nonna was too busy cooking and feeding everyone to be mean.

By the start of July, he had known the family for two and a half months. He'd typically spend most of his weekend with them… He learned about cricket from watching his cousins play. He also found out that a day game in Boston was an evening game with his uncle since Michael had satellite television. Evie tended to skip Sunday family time, but Marianne came whenever she could. He would often go with her to Paddington where she caught her train back to Oxford.

His uncle wouldn't let him go to church with them. "I don't need to give my sister a new reason to not speak to me," he said. His Grandmother was a crazy Catholic. She was the kind that thought if you missed Mass you couldn't go to communion until you went to confession. Since his mother was trying to be just like her mother she was just as crazy. His response was to stay away from church altogether. Uncle Michael said, "I'd go to Mass with you, but I'm not very Catholic anymore."

Tony said, "That's okay neither am I."

Evie was in London and they saw each other often. Marianne's schedule was crazy and often they spent more time on the phone trying to find a time to get together, than actual spending time together.

He liked their conversations. She was the one who told him the details about Evie and her broken heart. She told him that she worried about her. Marianne explained, "She never gets close to anyone. She dates, but she keeps them at arm's length. Except you… You're closer than I've seen her get. Unfortunately she was warned not to get close to you."

"We're really no closer than you and I are. Everyone assumes otherwise, but we're just friends," he explained.

Marianne didn't know whether to believe him, but she wouldn't blame Evie. She secretly wished she could be more than his friend, but Evie was the one who attracted the boys. She was too busy anyhow. She was in her last year of specialty training and she could think about men when she started working at the surgery.

Everyone was excited about Sara's baby. She looked wonderful and was now showing. She was scheduled for her ultrasound and predictions were being made about what she was having. Finally Uncle Ted said, "We don't want to know and even if we did we wouldn't tell you lot!"

Her dad wanted it to be a boy and Sara kept saying it didn't matter since they had one of each. Regardless this baby would be the tie breaker amongst the cousins. Marianne suspected that her new little cousin would not lack attention.

Marianne wished she had more time to spend with her cousins. Last year she missed Bernadette's dance recital, this year she managed to have the morning off. It was lovely, but long and poor little Patrick was bored. She told Uncle Ted that perhaps he should let Patrick go watch the boys and their cricket. Ted whispered, "Could I go too?"

Marianne laughed and said, "Maybe next year you can stay at home with the baby."

After the recital she and Evie met Tony for lunch. "I'm lucky to be out with two beautiful women."

"One…" Marianne corrected him.

Both he and Evie corrected her and said in unison, "Two."

Marianne never felt beautiful compared to her sister. She had only ever had two boyfriends. Both her boyfriends looked longingly at Evie when they thought she wasn't looking. All boys did. If they were cats, then she was catnip, but she wasn't bothered by their attention. She'd smile and walk away.

Her first boyfriend was when she was sixteen and he was as studious as she was. Evie would tease them, but Marianne was glad that she had experience in snogging before she went off to university. The relationship ended naturally as they both went away to study. She'd seen him recently on Facebook and the man he'd become was not too bad compared to the boy he was. Still he was settled in Edinburgh. Her other relationship was during her first year at university. It was a mistake seeing as he only wanted one thing, which he didn't quite get. She really hated thinking about it even though she did gain a lot of experience beyond snogging.

The trio got along splendidly and enjoyed their lunch. The conversation flowed and they laughed together. When they stepped out onto the street, Evie went one way to get ready to perform that evening. Her performance was at a private function so Tony couldn't go. He walked with Marianne towards the Underground. He said he'd go watch the baseball game with their uncle instead. She went back to work seven to seven and she wouldn't be back on Sunday.

Tony sat with her whilst she waited on her train. "Won't you be tired?" he asked.

"I'll sleep on the train and may have time for a nap before my shift starts," she explained. "I'll sleep tomorrow before I go back at seven."

"I'll miss not having you there. Maybe Evie will come, but I'm not counting on it."

"She will if you tell her you want her to," Marianne suggested.

"I told you it's not like that with us," he said quietly.

"It's always that way with Evie," she said.

She thought Tony looked sad, but she didn't understand it. He responded, "Well not this time." He looked at her funny and she looked away. Just then her train came and she got up and waved goodbye as she left him sitting on the bench on the platform.

Marianne didn't fall asleep right away. She found herself thinking of Tony. Actually she seemed to be thinking of their American cousin more and more. It was more than the fact that he was handsome… alright, really handsome He was smart and funny. Plus he laughed at her jokes and not surprisingly her father's as well. He was easy to talk to and he was her friend. So why was she thinking about her friend so much and why did he seem sad when they said goodbye?


	8. Chapter 80

**Please note chapter 79 was posted on a bonus day... You may have missed it. Thanks for reading and your comments.**

Chapter 80

They both took a few hours off the morning of her ultrasound. Sara watched Teddy who was entranced with the screen. The technician spent time to check everything. Sara watched as she made measurements. They saw the strong heart beating and their baby sucking its thumb. Everything checked out just fine and Sara wasn't sure Ted could stop smiling if he tried.

On the way to the surgery he said, "I honestly wasn't trying to look, but I think I know what we're having."

"Ted! You were the one who convinced me that we shouldn't find out."

"I know I just wanted to do things differently… Honestly Sara, I wasn't trying to look! Do you want to know?" he asked.

"Do you know for sure?" she asked not knowing how she felt about knowing.

"Not for sure…"

Perhaps that was an answer, she mused and she said, "No, I want to continue like we know nothing. We'll pick out two names and don't even think about what you saw or didn't see around Julie. She probably reads minds now!"

Ted laughed and agreed. She couldn't be mad at him. He was too excited. They both were especially now she felt good and had her energy back.

Sara was unsure about their forthcoming holiday. She wouldn't call it a fight, but it was certainly a discussion. She didn't want to go on holiday with Ted's former in-laws.

"Louise loves you," he insisted. "Last year I kept longing for you to be with me. I never dared to imagine that you ever could. It will be wonderful…"

"I don't have anything to wear on the beach. Look at me," she said touching her growing belly.

"Darling you're beautiful," he said as he walked up to her and touched her. Their discussion had taken place in the kitchen as they were washing up.

She ended up in his arms, looking up at him and he kissed her in a way that made her want to go straight upstairs. She said, "We can't do this in front of Louise and George."

"Why not? I think it's obvious we shag!"

"Edward Patrick Turner, you're being fresh!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry love, it will be fine. I promise."

"I had thought we could go to Aberdeen…" she said.

"We will… I promise for a weekend before September. I don't want you flying once September comes."

They had gone to see her father twice since they'd been married. The first time was on Boxing Day and they stayed for two days. The next was a weekend in May when they told Ian Macmillan that he was going to be a grandfather.

"Ah lass, when?" he asked.

"Late November… "

"That'll mean a baptism during Advent. I'm sure the Bishop will let me go baptise my first grandchild."

Their visits to Scotland were pleasant. Her father seemed to enjoy the children which pleased her. They limited the visits to only two days because her father was busy and more accustomed to living alone than with a houseful.

Sara reluctantly resigned herself to a vacation with her husband's deceased wife's parents. She was telling Evie that she didn't even have anything to wear on the beach. "I have bikinis you can borrow."

"I can't imagine fitting into anything you can wear," Sara said.

Evie laughed, "Have you looked in the mirror."

"Yes, how could I show this belly off in a bikini?"

"Because you're going to Europe! I think it may fit… Your stomach is not the only part of your body that's changed."

Sara blushed. She knew Evie was right because she had to buy new bras. Of course Ted had also given her an indication that he appreciated those particular changes.

Evie said, "I'll bring them by for you. If they don't work. I'll go shopping with you."

Sara didn't expect Evie to stop by the surgery. "Try them on!" she said.

"I couldn't here. I will at home," Sara said nervously. Sara waited until Ted was at lecture and the children were in bed before she tried them on. She was surprised that they fit, but could she go out in public like this? How was it that the top fit perfectly?

She spent so long considering if she had the courage to wear a bikini, she lost track of time and turned to see Ted in the doorway staring at her. He looked dumbstruck.

"Can I wear this in public?" she asked.

"Sweet Jesus, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my eyes off you," he said as he walked towards her... "or my hands…" as he took her in his arms… "or my lips…"

The two piece garment was on the floor so quickly, Sara said quite urgently, "Lock the door."

Ted was shrugging out of his shirt as he returned to her. As she worked at his belt his hands captured all of her especially her enlarged breasts. When they fell on the bed, Teddy said, "It's not safe for me to put my weight on you any longer. You need to climb on."

Later when she was on her side and he was holding her she said, "You do realize that I borrowed that from Evie."

"Really! It's strange, but I look at her and see a little girl. I know they're both grown women and not much younger than you, but…"

"Do you think something's happening with Evie and Tony?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. Part of me would like there to be something because she needs to move on. Still a relationship with Tony won't last and she's already been left once."

"What was he like?" Sara asked.

"He was nice. We all liked him. Truthfully it took us all by surprise. He got on really well with Tim and had already asked him for his blessing," Ted explained.

"So he gave her up because of his dying mother. My mother asked that we watched out for each other, but she didn't tell us how to live after she was gone," she said.

"I don't think Tim's mother would have imagined the life her husband and son made without her… and of course Mel wasn't sick and hadn't planned on dying."

"No," Sara whispered and Ted held her a bit tighter.

"Well I hope Jack is happy, because Evie really isn't. I know Jules worries about her… Tim also," Ted said.

"It's a parent's job to worry," Sara said as she touched her belly.

Sara had never seen the sea so blue. It was truly like she was in another world. The scenery was like a painting. They had their own room that was near the children, but away from George and Louise. They spent the good part of the day together on the beach and Sara certainly understood Ted's complaints about the sun cream last year. She kept covered much of the time, because she was uncomfortable showing so much of herself to anyone except her husband and also because she was afraid her fair skin would burn.

Sara was still running moderately with both midwife and doctor husband approval. She had never run on a beach before and she had to take it slow because Ted decided to join her. She wasn't sure how much running she had in her future.

The vacation turned out better than she expected. Louise insisted on her and Ted spending plenty of time alone. Louise was excited about the baby which made Sara glad. By the end of the week she didn't even feel uncomfortable when Ted held her from behind with his hands on her belly.

It was during their vacation that she really started to feel movement. She was amazed to have a little being inside of her created by their love. She couldn't wait for its movements to be strong enough to share with Ted and the children.

They returned on a Tuesday so Ted could go to his lecture. This year he stayed home and didn't rush to the surgery. She often marveled at what a difference a year made. Before long they would pass the one year mark of the day he told her that he loved her.

They took one overnight to Aberdeen leaving the kids with Julie. Taking them didn't make sense for a short trip. She was much more rounded than the last time she saw her father. He made her teary when he said, "You remind me of your mum."

Upon their return, Ted announced, "That's it no traveling for us. The furthest I'm going is into the attic to see what baby items are left. I know there's the cot."


	9. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

By mid August, Evie felt like her life was going better. She had finished the term four weeks prior and it had gone remarkably well. She realized that it was not just Jack she was missing, but also the job that she loved. She was actively searching for a position at another school and was beginning to feel happy on her own without having to will herself to feel that way.

She continued to spend time with Tony and wished she liked him _that way_... She just couldn't give her heart, especially when she knew he would leave England eventually. He was talking about staying for two years which she was glad about. Mare came to London when she could and Evie enjoyed their time together. More often than not Tony joined them. Evie told Mare about lending her bikinis to Sara. "She was shocked that it fit, but have you seen her lately?" Evie said.

"She's radiant," Marianne agreed.

"Still it's weird thinking about her wearing my bikini and being with Uncle Teddy," Evie commented.

"She's less than five years older than me. You know the age difference between me and Uncle Teddy is close to the one between Granny and Grandpa… Now that's what is weird!" Marianne laughed.

"Most definitely," Evie agreed with her sister.

Evie received notice that the music teacher she had replaced was not returning to school in September and Evie was asked to formally apply for her former position. She was pleased with this news and was overly confident that the job would be hers. Her interview had seemed to be a formality and she was waiting on word. In the meantime, she was busy singing Ella Fitzgerald songs and other classics often three nights a week. Because it was summer the band spent time traveling outside of London. She had been to the shore to perform and to Glasgow and even to Cardiff. She shouldn't have been surprised when their next away venue was announced. They were scheduled for Belfast.

She wanted to say _no she couldn't go_ , but thought she was acting like the old Evie. She needed to move forward and really what harm could there be in being in the same city as her former lover. Tony offered to go with her, but she had never shared the full story with him and he had work. She also didn't want him to misconstrue the meaning of an overnight trip. She prefered the idea of being alone, because if she needed privacy to cry, she would have it.

She received her official offer for the position in the mail and when she shared the news with her mum and dad, they were as happy as she was. She could tell they were less concerned about her now... she really was doing so much better emotionally. She wasn't sure about finding love again, but she was content with the rest of her life… her job, her friends, her band, and of course her family. Her uncle and his new wife had been an inspirations to her. He proved that it was possible to love again and Sara reminded her that she was still young, after all Sara had found love and happiness after age thirty.

She set off for Belfast with her bandmates, two and a half weeks before the new term was starting. She was friendly with the band, but she wasn't close to any of them. They would tease her a bit about her _boyfriend_ referring to Tony and she tried to dispute it, but gave up. She wasn't surprised when the saxophonist said, "No, boyfriend with you." Evie just smiled and shook her head.

She'd be crazy if she didn't think of Jack, as she rode through the streets of Belfast. She looked at pedestrians on the street wondering what the chances were that she would possibly see him. Did she want a glimpse? She really wasn't certain. She chose to bring her favorite, dare she say sexiest dress on the odd chance he saw from Facebook that she was performing. She daydreamed about him coming to see her sing and having a huge row with his wife because he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She watched as the room filled. She told herself not to, but she just couldn't help it. The disappointment started to creep in. She tried to push it aside telling herself that it was only a silly fantasy. When their set began, she allowed herself to get caught up in the music and the audience and almost forgot where she was. She sang her solos and felt like she hit every note. She was pleased with her performance.

After they were through the audience thinned. One of her bandmates brought her a beer and she was collecting her music. She turned to find their bandleader, to ask a question and that's when she saw him. He was in the back of the room leaning against the wall clearly watching her.

She gasped and the trumpeter asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and beer in hand she walked off the stage toward where he stood. She could see her glass shaking and her stomach was in knots. She wanted to make some dramatic Hollywood scene by slapping him or yelling at him or throwing her drink at him, but that was not who she was. She was the girl who woke up hurting everyday over a broken heart and he was the man who broke it.

When she reached him, he spoke first and said, "You were amazing."

"Thank you, but why are you here?" she asked.

"When I saw you were coming, I had to see you," he said.

"So you can tell me again how sorry you are for breaking my heart?" she whispered.

"No… yes… I am sorry about every blasted thing…" he said.

She looked up at him and the anguish on his face and asked, "Where's your wife?"

"It didn't work out. It was never right," he said looking at his trainers.

"You're bloody kidding me!" she expressed quite loud.

The bandleader called to her, "Evie, you all right?"

"Yes, thank you," she said and she waved him off.

"Can we go someplace to talk?" he asked.

"It's late," she said and took a sip of her beer she'd been holding.

"Where are you staying? Let me see you back."

"It's just down the street," she said.

"Let me walk you then," he sounded close to begging.

She couldn't believe he was here and wasn't quite ready to walk away. Perhaps she could move on after she talked to him. She agreed and they walked side by side and she remembered how once upon a time they'd be holding hands.

When they arrived at her hotel, he said, "Can we talk in your room? Before you answer I know you have a boyfriend," he said.

She stopped herself from correcting him and wondered why he said that. They silently took the lift up to her floor. When she entered she looked at the bed and wished there was a different place to talk.

She took some clothes out of her bag and said, "I'd like to change." When she appeared her face was scrubbed clean of makeup and she was wearing an old tee shirt and sweatpants. He was standing at the mirror sniffing her perfume looking rather sad.

"You looked beautiful tonight in that dress," he said making eye contact for the first time. She felt a lot of things including uncomfortable and looked away.

"So you came to tell me that you are no longer married. I managed to get on by telling myself that you love someone else… That you didn't love me like I loved you…"

"But I did love you and I also loved my mum. She was dying and Penny was taking care of her. She's a nurse. Mum wanted us together to take care of my little brother and sister. She was worried about leaving us. It gave her peace in her final days," he said.

"Couldn't you have pretended to get married or told her that you were already planning to marry me," she sobbed.

He stood frozen, not daring to move closer to her. He said, "I hadn't asked you…"

"No, but you asked my father. He…"

"He hates me. I know," he said again looking at his feet.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Because I've tried to keep up with you. At first I wanted to make sure you were alright, but I just really needed to…"

"I wasn't," she whispered, "I was never alright."

"I know. I knew when you left the school… I felt horrid. I'm glad you went back," he said looking at her again.

"How do you know so much?"

"I've stayed in touch with John. That's how I know your father hates me," he said.

"My father can't hate… Strongly dislike perhaps," she said and paused before she said, "John has been talking to you about me and he never once mentioned you. He never told me that…"

"That I'm divorced … That's because an email was sent to anyone on staff who knew us not to mention my name to you," he said.

Somehow that information didn't surprise her. It sounded like something Doris would do. "You're really divorced?" she asked.

"Yes, I knew quickly that it was a mistake, but that wasn't the only mistake. I wanted to leave her and run back to you, but before I could she was pregnant and I was stuck. I also had my brother, Dylan, he was only fourteen and I wasn't sure I could uproot him to London. So I was stuck… I tried to make the most of it, but I really didn't love her… couldn't love her. I'm still stuck, because of Matty. I would have gone back to London when Dylan started at uni, but I have my son…"

"I guess you've made a mess of things," remembering she asked, "Why did you say I have a boyfriend? John doesn't know anything about my personal life."

"Facebook."

"I don't put anything on Facebook... only about the band… which I assume is how you found me tonight," she said.

"Yes, but your sister has pictures on hers. She has pictures of you with…"

"I want to lie, but I can't… He's not my boyfriend. He's one of my best friends… He and Mare. Tony is my Uncle's nephew from America. He's in London working."

"I thought his family didn't like you British lot," he said and she remembered how he knew everything about her family.

"Well Tony was surprised when he found out he liked us," she explained.

"I was afraid that he'd be with you tonight," Jack admitted.

"He offered to come, but I told him to stay in London and work."

"I'm glad you came alone so we could talk. I told you the last time we spoke. I'll always love you."

She shook her head, no she thought in her head as the tears started. "I wake up everyday and have to tell myself to be happy. You broke my heart, but you also broke me. That's why my father dislikes you, because you took my joy away from me. You hurt me and robbed me of my future, of my happily ever after," she said sobbing.

He had sunk onto the bed and had his hands over his face. She heard him through his sobs as he said, "Sorry," over and over. He looked up at her, held out his arm and said, "Please."

She hesitated, but she sat down next to him. He took her into an embrace and they sobbed. She felt his strong arms around her and took in his familiar scent. She had no idea how long he held her. Finally he tilted her head and used his thumb to dry her tears. When he spoke he asked, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know. I know I never stopped loving you… if I had, I would have moved on with my life.


	10. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Jack embraced Evie again and she hugged him back. She felt his heartbeat. Her body was betraying her and responding in a way she didn't want to. He whispered in her ear, "Could you try to somehow forgive me?"

She pulled away and said, "Why? So you'll feel better."

"No, so we can figure out a way to love each other again. I love you… If not for my son, I'd be begging you. I have no pride. I want to be with you, but I don't want to lose my son."

"Now you want me. I spent four years accepting that I'll never love again and now you say that you want me. For how long?" she asked emotionally.

"For always," he said.

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

He took her hand and then he put his other hand over their joined hands. "I will have to earn your trust," he admitted.

"You can't choose me over your child," she said.

"He's the only good thing that came out of this mess. I only have him every other weekend and four weeks in summer and alternating Christmas and Easter holidays. She wasn't happy that I refused to make it work. She hated the rejection and made it hard on me. I know it's my own fault. Anyhow she has a new bloke now who Matty calls Daddy. It shatters me," he said.

She didn't know what to say or do. She squeezed his hand. He looked into her eyes again. She felt his gaze radiate through her body. He said, "I'm not sure I can live without you and it's seems you've been struggling without me. Please give me a chance to earn your love and trust and forgiveness."

"How?"

"By letting me call and come see you. I can't tell you how often I looked at jobs in London. I almost applied for one last year, but I was afraid you'd never talk to me. I was going to go see you over Easter holiday, but I saw the picture of you with him at your parent's house on Easter."

"We just met that day. I remember I had Bernadette on my lap and Mare wanted a picture… Tony jumped in…"

"Bernadette is so big now. I've heard your Uncle is doing better. Lord, I wanted to run to you when you told me that Melissa died. How awful for him and the whole family…"

"Uncle Teddy fell in love last year. Sara is wonderful. A bit younger than him, but they're having a baby. It's quite exciting," she said smiling for the first time since she saw him.

"I missed that," he said. She asked him what and he answered, "Your beautiful smile. I remember that day in the park you smiled and I knew I needed to see you again and again. I still do… Sweet Jesus what I really want to do is kiss you, but I'll underst…"

She stopped him by putting her finger to his lip. He took her hand in his and kissed her finger twice the second time she felt his tongue touch tasting her for the briefest second still it sent shivers through her body.

Evie realized that she wanted to kiss him more than anything, but was afraid she wouldn't want to stop. Could she emotionally handle making love with him and then walking away, because she had an eleven am flight back to Gatwick. She wasn't sure where it would lead but she knew she wanted to, needed to, kiss him. She whispered, "Maybe just once…"

She watched his eyes darken with a look that she knew so well. He moved her hand from in front of his mouth to his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her against him. He gazed into her eyes before lowering his mouth to hers. Her breath caught as their lips connected. She didn't mean to… It was involuntary. His lips were soft and gentle and not demanding at all. Her insides once again were betraying her and demanding something more She refused to lose her mind, because next would be her heart or at least what was left of that tattered organ. She heard him sigh and then he pulled away and brushed her cheek with his fingertips sending another ripple through her body. "Oh my darling, I have dreamed of seeing you and kissing you again every day for over four years…"

"Why did you wait so long?" she asked.

"Because I was a fool. I knew I hurt you and I didn't know how to make it right. I still don't," he said quietly. "I just know I can't let you go again...ever."

"Nothing is like it was. Everything is different… My family doesn't like you and I can't be estranged from my family. You, you've had another wife and a son. I thought that was going to be us. I wanted to be your wife and have your babies and experience all the wonder together. Now you've done it all without me," her hurt ran deep she had years of self wallowing all packed up inside her like an exploding trunk. Still just being with him and speaking of these hurts she felt a slight alleviation.

"I will say I'm sorry everyday until I'm an old man. I promise you that if you build a life with me everything will be special and new, because it will be with you and I love you and I have truly only loved you."

"You wrote me and told me that you chose her. It hurt so…" she couldn't just get past the hurt.

"I was stupid… I can't be angry at my mum because she's gone, but she asked something she had no right to. Still how could I argue when she was dying?" he was on the verge of tears.

Evie couldn't stop herself from comforting him. She held him and he clung to her. She whispered, "I tried so hard, but I couldn't stop loving you. I wanted to… I really did."

His lips found hers again and this kiss was not as gentle. She felt the intensity and met it. When they parted they were each breathless.

"I don't want anything more, because it just wouldn't be right, but I don't want to leave you. Can I just hold you tonight or what's left of it?" he asked. It was already one-thirty in the morning.

"We can talk more in the morning," she said and got up to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. He went in after her and took off only his shoes, socks and belt. She realized he was going to be true to his word and she liked that. When he got on the bed and stretched out, she moved closer, his arm went around her and she put her head on his shoulder. Her hand rested on his chest. She was afraid she'd never sleep but she dozed right off.

When she woke she was on her side and Jack was spooning her. The sun was streaming in and it was eighty-thirty according to the bedside clock. She had slept almost seven hours straight which was something she never did. She tried to slip out of bed, but he tightened his grip.

"Good morning, love," he said.

"I actually slept… I always wake in the early morning and have trouble getting back to sleep," she said.

"Another thing I did to you… I'm sorry, " he said.

"Our ride to the airport is coming in an hour. You made lots of promises, but how are you going to keep them when you're here and I'm not?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. I have to," he said looking defeated.

"I have to shower and get ready. You should probably…" She never said go, because he turned her over and captured her lips again. She responded to him and her insides were melting. Eventually she reluctantly pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, but it's late. I really can't…"

She was interrupted by her phone. "I need to check that," she jumped up and grabbed her phone. It was a text from Tony, _Are you free tonight?_ She smiled and answered, _Yes!_

"I used to make you smile like that," he said.

"That's because you were my best friend," she reminded him.

"I'll go so you can get ready," he said and started to put on his socks. She watched as he got ready to leave. He gathered her in his arms and she felt his strength again. He held her and whispered that he loved her over and over. Before he released her, he kissed her again tenderly. Then he walked out the door. She remembered the last time he left and she cried. She cried in the shower then she pulled herself together and got ready to leave.

She made a decision while she packed up her belongings. She wasn't going to tell anyone that she saw him. She knew that anyone who cared about her would think she was crazy.

At the airport, some of her bandmates asked who the bloke was and she told them an old friend. One joked don't worry we won't tell you boyfriend and she responded, "Please don't."


	11. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Evie didn't know how to feel. Part of her was over the moon because she saw him and held him and kissed him. They slept in the same bed and woke up together which was something that was never afforded to them even when they were lovers.

For years she had fantasized about him coming back and professing his undying love and then riding off into the sunset together. The reality was different than the dream because the only thing she rode off into was the London fog. It was a gray day when she returned. She went home and tried to sleep, but was interrupted more than once. Her mum called to see how her trip had gone. She knew her Mum was worried about her traveling to Belfast. If only she knew the truth. Tony called to make plans for the evening. Mare called for what she assumed was the same reason as Mum. She was tempted to tell her sister, but held off.

The one person who didn't call was Jack. She desperately wanted him to. As much as she knew she still loved him, last night was like a long row. She had so many hurt feelings that she needed to express and he let her. He never said that she was wrong. Still she knew she needed to decide to either forgive him and move on together or to live in her hurt. To her mind it seemed too easy, but to her fractured heart it was difficult to let the past go. Her mind reasoned what's the worse thing that could happen? The obvious was she could get hurt again and end up exactly where she's been for the last four years. Perhaps they could find their happily ever after, but she suspected reality would fall someplace in between.

He did text her as she was getting ready to meet Tony, _I love you and miss you. I wanted to give you time to think about us. Let me know when you get home from your date, I'd like to ring you xxx_

She smiled, because he knew it wasn't a date. Was he teasing, she wondered. He may be surprised because on weeknights they typically met at six and were home before ten.

She met Tony in front of his building. Again he was wearing his suit. He looked very handsome, but Jack… Oh, don't start comparing, she told herself. They had a lovely dinner and the conversation flowed. At the end of the night she said, "Remember when we kissed. I'm not sure I gave you due consideration. Maybe we should…"

He stopped her and said, "Evie, I don't think so. I won't lie again, but I felt something. Hell I'd be crazy not to, but things have changed. There is a girl that I think I may like and…"

"A girl! Who? Is it Lara?" she asked.

"Not Lara, but it's someone I want to keep to myself for now," he said.

Evie realized she too had things she needed to keep to herself, so she would be a good friend and respect his wishes. She wasn't sure why she suggested kissing again, except perhaps to make sure what she felt with Jack was more than just memories.

It wasn't quite ten when she walked into her flat and texted Jack. He rang her immediately. After she answered, he asked, "Did you have a nice evening?"

"It was lovely. I told you that we were friends. He's been forbidden to fall in love here," she said.

"Why has he been forbidden?" he asked.

"Because his mum will blame it on Uncle Michael if he falls in love and stays. What did you do today?"

"Aside from think about you, I did some work to get ready for the new term. I also looked to see if there are any positions open in London," he admitted. She asked if he found any and he said that he hadn't.

They spoke for awhile, but not about their relationship, if there was one. They spoke about how he liked his school and politics related to education, of which they were always of the same mind. Evie was a Turner through and through even if she chose a path other than medicine. When they were both tired, they bid each other goodnight and Jack added, "I love you." Evie felt a little piece of her shattered heart fuse back together. She may be trying to fool herself, but she was failing.

Tony loved his evening with Evie. She surprised him at the end… Did she really want to kiss him? He had been attracted to her when he first met her. Really what man wouldn't? He learned to like her as just a friend and now that he was starting to have real feelings for someone else and he didn't want to mess it up.

He and Evie got along great and he knew the fact that they had both been hurt helped. Granted he wasn't ready to propose when he was dumped, but they had a chance. He thought he loved her, but she didn't love him enough. She found a guy she liked more. What made it worse was that she was his sister's roommate and best friend. Gianna was thirteen months older than Tony and they were always close. His other sisters were all younger and he just thought of them as screeching, annoying pains in the… Especially when the three of them were in middle school and high school. Truthfully Gianna was the only one he missed. He was trying to convince her to come visit him.

On his way home he received a text and he smiled. Did she think of him the way he'd been thinking of her? He thought maybe it was time to find out. He also thought if he found happiness in London and his mother wasn't happy then that would be her problem, not his.


	12. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

When Sara and Teddy returned back from Aberdeen, Tim's house was still full of family. His siblings saw her everyday at the surgery, but others didn't. Marianne who hadn't been home on a Sunday in a while exclaimed, "Oh Sara look at you! You're all baby."

At almost twenty-six weeks she was feeling the baby move constantly. It could be felt on the outside a bit, but Emily kept saying just you wait. Still Sara was made to sit down and someone produced a stethoscope. Before she knew it, the whole family was taking turns listening to the baby's heartbeat.

Even Alex had a listen and said, "All I hear is whoosh, whoosh."

Angela said, "That's just your cousin moving around in there."

Of course most of the family found the heartbeat easily being trained to. Tim and Marianne had a friendly row about the heart rate and its indication of gender. Mum had to jump in and remind Tim that it was an old wives tale. Tim pouted, "I hope it's a boy."

Teddy said, "Tim, I gave you one and Michael managed two. If this one isn't a boy, then maybe one of your daughters will give you a grandson."

"I'm going to be an old man before they settle down," he said.

Marianne spoke up and said, "Dad, we can hear you."

"Good!" he said and Sara watched as Julie just shook her head. Sara really thought Julie must be a saint to put up with Tim's antics. Still she had caught a few quiet moments between them and the love they shared was quite honest. Sara easily recognized it, because her love for Ted was similar.

Evie sat down next to Sara and Sara complained, "I'm on my feet all day at work, I really don't know why they're making me sit."

Marianne joined her sister and said, "It's probably just from your flight, but you're bloated. You may not see it, but we do."

"So you weren't listening to the baby for fun?" Sara asked.

"I'm sure some were, but a few of us weren't," she admitted.

Ted, Angela and Tim were huddled together and Sara glared at Ted. It was Tim who spoke up and said, "Perhaps we should get a blood pressure."

Sara said annoyed, "There are too many doctors in this family and one seems to have forgotten he's a husband. Mum, do you think they need a blood pressure?"

"No harm in it and it will make them happy," Shelagh said pointing to her three children.

"Alright then, Marianne can do it," Sara glared at Ted who smiled at her

Marianne was pleased to be chosen as her father handed over a cuff and stethoscope. She completed her task and said, "Spot on."

Tim spoke first and said, "What is it?"

"120 over 72, but I'm sure the 120 is because you lot aggravated her," she accused.

"Sara honey, this is why we're done traveling," Ted said to her.

"Just drink lots of water," Mum suggested and added looking at Ted, Tim and Angela, "Some of you overreacted."

Changing the subject Sara said to Evie, "I need to return your bikinis."

"No hurry. Term is starting and I have no plans to run off to the seashore or visit a swimming pool," Evie responded and they talked about Sara's holiday.

When it was time to leave, Evie, Tony and Marianne left together. Sara overheard Tim and Michael discussing Evie and Tony.

"They seem to be together a lot," Michael said.

"She certainly seems happier lately," Tim added.

"Still we don't want her mending her broken heart with a man who's leaving," Michael the romantic said.

"She told me they're just friends," Teddy added.

"No need to worry. He doesn't have that look," Julie said.

"What look?" Tim asked.

"The one all men get when they're in love. Ted tried hiding it. Michael never bothered and you, Tim dear, had it plastered all over your face," she said and kissed him on the lips.

Just then Alex and little Patrick yelled simultaneously, "No mushy stuff!"

As was their routine, they left together. Evie and Tony both wanted to know if Sara was really alright. Marianne assured them she was. Evie headed home whilst she and Tony set off on the underground for Paddington Station. As they approached, he said, "I liked seeing you in action,Doctor."

She smiled at him and asked, "Are you going to wait with me again?"

He said, "I was thinking, if you didn't mind, I'd go for the ride with you and then return."

"Why? It will take you hours and the expense!" she protested. Still he purchased a round trip ticket and sat with her to wait for the train.

"Because I get to spend time alone with Evie, but I never do with you. I want to spend time with you," he said quite seriously.

"Why?" she asked feeling flustered, because the idea of sitting on the train with him excited her.

"Because I see what you refuse to see and that makes me like it even more," he said.

"What do you see?" she asked nervously.

"Your beauty, your heart, your humor, your intelligence, and you are…" he stopped.

"I'm what?" she asked gazing into her eyes.

"I shouldn't say it," he shook his head, but she protested. Finally he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I think you're totally sexy."

The feel of his whisper on her ear made her nerves tingle, but his words made her blush. She protested still and said, "You're confusing me with Evie."

"No, she is in her own way, but you are definitely too," he said looking at her lips. She thought he might kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her.

"You really like me. You're not just teasing me?"

He took her hand and held it. "Yes and I would never tease you about this. The problem is that I'm not supposed to fall for anyone. Still I have over a year and a half and that's a long time. I've never had a relationship last that long."

"I have, but I was in school," she paused and said, "I was sixteen and Evie made fun of us because we would study together," she admitted.

"You must have been the cutest nerd in your school," he teased and gave her hand a squeeze as their train arrived. Once they boarded and settled themselves, he took her hand again and said, "If you need to sleep. I don't mind. I just want to be with you."

She looked at him, but didn't know what to say and he put his other hand on her cheek and caressed it. Then slowly he lowered his face into hers and kissed her. She was frozen for a moment in disbelief that this was happening. It had been so long since she'd been kissed, she wondered if she remembered how. Still she responded to his gentle kiss and soon the intensity increased. When they finally, pulled away he said, "Oh God! I'm a deadman… between my mother and our uncle, I've gone and done the one thing I was told not to."

"No one needs to know. The whole family thinks you're chasing Evie," she said.

"Do they really?" he asked, but didn't give her a chance to respond.

Eventually she took a short nap with her head on his shoulder. When she woke they were about to arrive at the station. It was five-thirty and her shift started at seven. He followed her and said, "If it's alright I'll stay until you need to be at the hospital."

Taking her hand again they walked out of the station. "You know I have a roommate."

"That's okay. I'm just cousin Tony from America."

"I think you're a lot more than that," she smiled squeezing his hand.

"Am I your boyfriend?" he teased.

"Yes, I think you are," she said.

He pulled her into an embrace right on the pavement. They had hugged before, but this was different. This was an embrace, hip to hip because he wasn't much taller than her. They were embracing as a man and woman not as cousins or friends. She felt the effects down to her toes. Sanity won and she broke the embrace and said, "Come on."

Her flat was empty and they snogged some more. Reluctantly they parted and he headed back to the station whilst she report for twelve hours of intense learning. She found herself thinking of him and a warm wave went through her body. She really couldn't quite believe that he chose her.

That evening at home, Sara said, "You need to decide if you want to be my husband or my doctor."

"Come on Sara, I was a bit concerned... we all were. Nothings wrong with being certain. I'll show you I can be your husband," he smiled.

"Sorry Doctor, but I'm too tired… truly," she said.

"That's alright love, I'll just hold you and maybe I'll feel our baby move," he said.

Evie was glad she went. She had been concerned when they were fussing about Sara. She should have known they were overreacting. She automatically thought I'll have to tell Jack, but she stopped herself. Pregnancy was a subject she didn't want to discuss, because he had experiences she would rather not think about.

She had a week until the start of term and Jack wanted to visit. They had been speaking every day and some days more than once. He was busy this past weekend with his son, Matthew or as he called him Matty. They spoke over the weekend, but not as often. She played until late on Saturday night and when she called after she woke on Sunday, Jack was distracted and called out, "Matty get down… Matty… Matty…" Finally he said, "He's an active boy. He's never still unless he's asleep."

The reality of Jack being a father was obvious to her again. She was trying to move on and decided that it was difficult if they were limited to the phone. When she spoke to Jack that Sunday night and he asked about coming to visit, she agreed. So it was planned for him to arrive on Tuesday.


	13. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Sarah was well past hiding her pregnancy. Emily had lent her maternity clothes which were a godsend. At the surgery every patient was excited that she and the doctor were expecting. She grew tired of talking about her baby with everyone. She also hadn't anticipated that every elderly woman would want to touch her belly and very few asked first. Ted had said his maternity patients were excited and full of inquiries as well.

On Monday morning Tim made a point of checking on her. She snapped, "I know that Ted texted you and Angela this morning that I looked normal. I also know if I didn't he was going to try to make me stay home."

Angela witnessed the scene and laughing said to Tim, "She told you off."

At lunch, Sara was tired of doctors, so she waited for them to congregate in Tim's office and she invited Emily to eat with her in Ted's.

"Did they treat you like you were going to break?" she asked Emily.

"Well Angela was my doctor, so it was a bit different. The doctors were all aware of my condition. It was John who didn't like me doing anything so I took advantage of him," Emily explained and suggested, "You should let Ted do the washing up and the laundry and…"

She was interrupted by Ted who stuck his head through the door and said, "Tell me you are avoiding them and not me."

Sara smiled and said, "Mostly them." Ted smiled and left and she said, "He knows I like having lunch with you." They ate lunch together often when Sara was a student.

When they were done, Emily went back to work and Sara stayed at Ted's desk and tackled his pile of lab reports. It wasn't her job, but it remind her of the very start of their relationship and she liked doing them. He came in and saw what she was doing and said, "I love you and I don't deserve you!"

"Of course you do. I'm sorry I've been cross with you," she said.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead and asked, "Sorry enough to sit on the desk?"

"No! Not that sorry!" She stood up and he captured her in an embrace.

"I think we have patients, but I don't want to let you go, my love."

There was a knock on the door and Emily said, "Excuse me, Sara, your one o'clock is here."

Ted gave her a quick kiss and they started their afternoon.

Marianne had Monday off and switched to days, but seven to seven. She and Tony talked on the phone Monday evening. He said, "I want to come see you." She asked him when and he answered, "If I get the train right after work, I'll be there shortly after you get done."

"Really, you'll do that?"

"Yes, because I want to see you," he said.

Marianne couldn't believe he would spend his evening traveling to see her. She wanted to tell him to stay and go back in the morning, but thought that was too bold. She knew eventually he would do just that.

Jack arrived Tuesday morning, he made his way to her flat on his own. When she opened the door to him her breath caught. She knew she saw him in Belfast and they spoke, but to see him again was surreal. He had booked a return the following evening and offered to stay with John and Emily if she didn't want him to stay.

"Do they know you're here?" she asked. When he shook his head in reply. She said, "I don't want anyone knowing, so you can stay. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I want you to know that you hurt me more than I can express. What you did regardless of the reasons was wrong and I haven't forgiven you. However I don't want to fight with you constantly like we did in Belfast. I want to try to move on, but I also want you to know that it doesn't mean I've forgotten… Alright?"

"So you're still cross and hurt, but you'll ignore it because you still love me," he said.

"Did I say I love you?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe you did in Belfast," he smiled and reached for her. Taking her in his arms, he held her and said, "I love you."

The embrace turned to a kiss. She had been foolish to think if she kissed Tony last week it would feel anything like this. Evie shut her eyes and delighted in his lips, his taste and the feeling that was traveling through her body. They had been lovers before and she knew it was a matter of time before they were again.

She refused to be seen with him so they stayed in her apartment. "You'll eventually have to tell your family. Just like I need to find a job here in London," he said.

"You're really going to move back?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm not going to lose you now. I told you when I got back we'd talk about our future. You know what I intended. Nothing has changed. Except I'm not as certain what your answer will be."

"I'm not certain that I'm ready to answer," she said although she knew in due time she would say yes. She loved him too much to let him go again.

"It's alright my love. I'll wait as long as it takes," he said and he kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. She responded to his kiss by pressing herself against his strong form. When he left her lips with a trail of kisses down her neck. She threw her head back and he continued to her breast bone. His hands grazed her breasts and she felt them respond.

Evie knew that she wanted him and would only be putting off the inevitable. He moved back to her lips and feeling him against her she knew he wanted her to. She thought of reaching for him, but realized they had all day and there was no need to rush. They didn't rush, they took time getting thoroughly reacquainted with each other. Only at the end when the anticipation and need became too great did they increase the pace.

Evie cried when she suddenly felt whole for the first time in over four years. She hated that she needed a man to feel complete, but knew it was only this one man. This man who had spent hours worshipping her and her body with love and tenderness and yes, lust. She had never known another man this intimately and never wanted to. They held each other for a long time and she wished time could stand still.

Marianne was excited and nervous when she left the hospital on Tuesday evening. She had taken a quick shower and changed in the staff lounge. She didn't want to be late meeting Tony. Tony, who liked her and wanted to kiss her. She arrived just before the London train and she felt her breath catch when she saw him. Unlike her he didn't have time to change and arrived wearing his suit. She had never seen him dressed like that, but Evie had mentioned that he looked sexy in his suit. Marianne had to agree with her sister. Although what was sexier was the smile he had on his face meant only for her.

He didn't run, but walked quite briskly to her and gathered her in his arms. He was like a sailor returning from sea although they had seen each other two days ago. While he was holding her, he said, "I've missed you."

Reluctantly pulling apart he asked, "Should we go have some dinner? Anywhere you'd like is fine."

They left the station hand and hand. She chose a quiet restaurant and they sat and talked for almost two hours. After they found an out of the way bench to sit on near the station. The evening was quite mild and they didn't have long before the next train. On the bench they kissed and she felt lightheaded and wonderful.

"You're amazing," he said. She looked at him as if in doubt and he continued, "You are. You're smart, funny…"

"Like my father," she said.

He smiled and said, "Yes, but you're also beautiful and interesting…"

"You're all those things too. I really like that you are smart," she admitted.

Reluctantly they parted. She watched the train pull away. By the time he reached London, she was sound asleep dreaming of only him.


	14. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

When the term started, Evie didn't experience any sad feelings over being back in the school. She actually wished someone would mention Jack, because he was certainly on her mind continuously. She was tempted to ask John if he'd heard from him lately, but John had ties to her father so she couldn't risk it.

She still saw Tony one night a week and on Sundays when Jack stayed at home in Belfast. Tony didn't come to see her play as often as originally. Part of her wondered if she had strained their friendship when she asked him to kiss her. She really didn't think that was it because he acted normally when they were together. He had mentioned that he liked a girl and she didn't pry, because she didn't want prying from him in return. She knew she must seem happier... she certainly felt it.

Marianne finished her rotation of days and had a Monday off before starting nights. When she mentioned it to Tony, he said, "I'll take the day off then."

She asked if he could just do that and he assured her it was fine. "When will you come?" she asked.

"That's up to you," he hesitated and said, "I could come on Sunday."

Marianne felt his words in her belly and below. She understood what he was asking. If he came on Sunday he would spend the night. He suggested it, but would let her sort out what she was ready for. Bravely she asked, "Can I say Sunday even if I'm not sure I'm ready for…?"

"Of course, we're still getting to know one another. I can sleep on the sofa or the floor. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible," he answered.

Marianne knew eventually she would want to… She thought about it more than ever now that she was in a relationship with Tony. Still they had only been together a couple of weeks. Wasn't it much too soon? If she was with anyone else she would have sorted it out with Evie, but she knew she couldn't do that.

When she met him on Sunday she was a bit nervous. They greeted each other with an embrace and she felt calmer. He was carrying a rucksack which was a reminder that this visit was different. After stopping at a chippy, they brought their food to her flat. She shared the flat with another doctor in training, but they normally were on opposite shifts. They would have the entire night to themselves.

While they were eating she received a call from her Mum. It was usual for her to call after the family left on Sundays. She answered, "Hi Mum."

"How was your day? Long?" Julie asked.

"A bit, but I was busy," she answered, thinking it was long because she had counted the hours and then minutes until she would see Tony. "How was the family?"

"Your sister didn't come, but her friend Tony did. He seemed to have some place to g later. I noticed he watched the time," Julie said.

"Huh I wonder where he was going? Maybe to see Evie…" she said smiling at Tony who winked at her. "How's Sara?" she asked changing the subject.

"She's fine. It seems she's forgiven them all. Your father said she wouldn't eat lunch with them after they ganged up on her."

"I hope she wasn't mad at Uncle Ted," Marianne said concerned.

"If she was, she certainly wasn't today," Julie reassured her.

"Mum, I'm tired. I was going to get a bite and then relax," she said.

"Alright, get some rest. Bye."

Tony said, "What did she say about me?"

"She mentioned that you seemed to have someplace to be. Did you?" she teased.

"Yes, someplace very important," he whispered into her ear and she felt the tingle run through her.

They talked and ate and when they were done they sat on the sofa and turned on the telly. Neither cared about watching, but it was a ruse since they really wanted to snog.

They were in the middle of snogging when Tony's phone rang. "Oh no, now it's my turn…Hi Mom!"

Marianne listened to Tony's side of the conversation. "Everything is great here…Yes work is good… No, I really like it… I saw him today… Most every Sunday and sometimes more… The whole family is really nice… I told you that I'm friends with his nieces… The boys are great. Yes, they're really polite… No, they are normal… They have TV! Satellite because Uncle Michael loves the Sox. Andrew likes to watch _The Simpson_ s and Alex likes _Spongebob_ … "

Marianne tried to distract him by kissing his hand and arm as he talked to his mother. He pretended to send her aggravated looks, but failed. "… Jeez Mom, it's not _Mary Poppins_ … Yes, some things are different, but not enough to make a difference… Great! Bye…"

Marianne notice that his whole face suddenly changed, "Hi there… Of course I miss you… You could come see me you know… I really like it. More than I ever thought I would… I don't care!… Tell me what you've been up to… Alright then, I know, me too. Bye."

Ending his call he looked at her and said, "You were trying to cause trouble! I was nice when you talked to your mother."

"You were so serious until the end," she commented.

"That's because my mother is very critical, but then Gianna got on the phone," he said.

"You're really close aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, like you and Evie. Still she can aggravate me," he said.

"How's that?"

"She… There was this girl and she dumped me… She's Gianna's best friend. For some reason she tends to give me updates on her new relationship… The one she dumped me for…" he attempted to explain without making it sound overly important.

"How long ago was it?" Marianne asked.

"Not that long before I came. It was part of the reason that I was ready for change," he answered honestly.

"Was it serious? Did you love her?" she asked.

"I'll answer your questions if I get some answers too. It was serious. Did I love her? I thought I might have at the time, but in hindsight, I know now I was wrong."

"How do you know you were wrong?" she asked.

"Because she was not right and already it feels more right with you," he said intently looking at her.

"It does?" she whispered.

"Yes. Now my turn, have you ever been in love?" he asked her.

"No," she whispered.

"You told me about high… school, tell me about a more recent boyfriend."

"There was only one other when I was at uni. He was a jerk and it didn't last long," she admitted and changing the subject away from her, she asked, "How close were you and her?"

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

She nodded and he said, "Close and you?"

"Never quite that close," she whispered and cast her eyes downward.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes and said, "I mean what I said, it feels different with you. I know it's crazy, but I know I'm falling in love and it scares me because it's the one thing I wasn't supposed to do."

"You are?"

"Yes," he answered and captured her lips. She thought, I think I am too. It would be so easy to give herself to him, but she wanted to be one hundred percent in love and know that she wouldn't be hurt like Evie was. It worried her because eventually he was going to leave. That night, he shared her bed, but was a true gentleman.

Ted was busy marking at the end of another rotation. It seemed surreal to both of them that it was a year since Sara finished at the surgery and their love became public. In many ways it seemed so much longer, especially given Sara's condition. However at other times it seemed like just yesterday. The ones who seemed to think Sara's presence had been forever, were the children. They had adapted to life with two parents and anyone meeting them would never know that Sara was not their real Mummy. Sara had grown more comfortable parenting. At first she looked toward Ted, because they were his children, but she spent enough time alone with them that she had to discipline them. As neither seemed phased by Sara's involvement she became more comfortable. At times she spoke up before Ted and he was not bothered at all. She found phrases like, _eat your broccoli, pick up your wet towel, stop poking him,_ a common part of her daily life now. However even better phrases were as well, like, _sweet dreams, how was school?, I love you too._

Sara insisted that it was too soon to bring down the cot from the attic. The plan was for the baby to sleep in their room initially. Eventually the guest room would be turned into a nursery.

Bernadette wanted the baby to share her room especially if it was a girl. Both Ted and Sara tried to explain the baby would cry, when she would want sleep and sleep when she would want to play. Bernadette was very excited about the baby. Ted finally put a calendar on the refrigerator so she could cross off the days. Neither Ted nor Sara had the courage to tell her that babies don't often come on the date they're due.

It wasn't typical, but Evie offered to stay with her cousins so Ted and Sara could go out to celebrate the anniversary of the day they officially became a couple. The whole family knew the story. They were a family who loved romances and Sara and Ted's story was on the list below Granny and Grandpa's. Evie hoped that her family would come to see her story with Jack as romantic. When she arrived she smiled at tiny Sara with her growing belly. She wondered if someday she would carry Jack's child. Uncle Ted greeted her with a big smile. She could see just how happy and in love he was. He whispered, "You've seemed… happier lately. I'm very glad. I hate that you were struggling so long."

"I love my job. I'm glad I went back to it," she answered giving him a reasonable explanation. "You both look very smart. Have a wonderful time. Don't worry about us. I think I'll show Bernadette how to use makeup and little Patrick how to drink."

She watched as Sara's face changed to grave worry. Ted said, "She's joking love. She must be happier because she sounds like her father!"

Sara felt foolish. Of course, Evie was not serious. Sara knew that Evie was nursing a broken heart. Sara sensed at times that Evie seemed fragile and was often treated with kid gloves. She hoped that they'd someday be close enough for Evie to confide in her. For now she was grateful for a special evening out with her husband.


	15. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

As autumn dawned the baby's movements grew stronger and stronger. Ted loved nothing more than to put his hands on Sara's abdomen and feel the kicks and punches. The doctor in him secretly celebrated the thirty-two week mark. He felt comfort in knowing that their baby's lungs were mature enough to breath. Not that Sara had experienced any complications to worry him. Her appointments were now twice a month and routine.

Bernadette and Patrick had been suggesting names for the baby. He wanted to honor Sara with a Scottish name. He had suggested Logan, Brodie or Finn, but Sara wasn't keen on those. They had both agreed that a girl should be named after Sara's mother, but were not sharing that information. They hadn't even told the children. As a result at every dinner they would each suggest a new name. Ted was secretly glad because they still needed a boy's name.

One night it might be Oscar and Flora or Lucas and Poppy or Stephen and Laura or Jack and Annie. "Definitely not Jack," Ted said. Often the names represented children, they knew or characters in books. He and Sara would listen and make eye contact over the heads of his very serious children.

Now whenever he delivered a baby, he found his excitement growing. He couldn't believe that soon Sara would be giving him the gift of a child… the product of their love. He remembered when Sara had once accompanied him at a birth. He had unwittingly been treating her differently than any other student, but had yet to discover the reason for it. It took him a long time to identify that he had feelings for her and now she was carrying his baby.

Jack was now actively applying for teaching positions in London. He hated to leave Matty, but he would go back to be with him on his weekends. They still had the family home which he lived in with his sister and brother. Penny had to be the one to move out and wasn't happy, but the house belonged to the three of them, not him.

Evie had offered to come and see him, but he didn't want her to visit when he had Matty. He knew there would be trouble when Penny found out about Evie. Still he really wanted his siblings to get to know her. His sister Clara, had met her years ago when she had come to visit him in London. They got on swimmingly unlike Clara and Penny who had never got on.

Jack was thankful everyday that Evie was willing to give him another chance and work towards forgiveness. She didn't have to tell him how much he hurt her. He knew and he hated himself for it. He loved her every day they were apart. He had planned to get an annulment, but things got bloody messy. He was devastated because his mother was dying and he was forced to marry. He refused to touch her, but once he had drank too much and made a mistake. One night only and the day he buried his mother he found out she was pregnant. His plans to rid himself of Penny were over. He sent that fateful letter to Evie and shattered her heart. Then he tried to build a life with Penny and their son, but he never managed to love her. They were both miserable. The day he found out she had taken a lover was a happy one for him.

Tony had just about told Marianne that he loved her after a little than a month. He couldn't imagine leaving her to return home when it was time. He had repeated the journey his uncle had taken. He was an American who had fallen in love with an English girl and his mother was going to be livid. He wasn't in any hurry to let anyone know except for Marianne, who he wanted to tell that he loved her.

It was difficult to see her while she was working nights. Only on the weekends and she needed to find time to sleep. June couldn't come soon enough because then she would be back in London and working a better schedule… perhaps. He had heard Tim say he planned to have her be on-call for him. He had quipped "I need some reward after paying for years of schooling."

She came home one Saturday, to accompany him to see Evie perform. This was not new, but not since they had started falling in love. She lied to Evie and said she was going back that night, but she was staying with Tony. They were careful not to give themselves away.

Half way through the performance Marianne became visibly nervous. "What's the matter?" he whispered.

"I'll tell you later," she replied. Still, he watched her looking towards the back of the room periodically.

At the end of Evie's performance, Marianne seemed to relax. They had one drink with Evie and then they left. As always Evie went one direction and they went another.

"What did you keep looking at?" Tony asked Marianne.

"He was there sitting in the back. I don't think Evie saw him…" Confused he asked her who? She answered, "The bloke who broke her heart!"

"She wasn't upset at all. She was regular Evie," Tony reassured her.

"Still why was he there? He's married and lives across the Irish Sea. I'm not sure she's strong enough to see him. She's actually been content of late," Marianne was worried.

"I'll help watch out for her," Tony assured her. He genuinely cared for Evie, but not like he cared for Marianne. They were both beautiful, but to him Marianne was perfect. Like him, she was more content to have a quiet night home, over a party. Evie preferred the party and he knew she would have been the wrong choice.

This was the first night that she was staying with him. Still they had grown accustomed to spending the night together. He loved sleeping with Mare in his arms. although he wanted so much more, he would wait as long as it took.

Jack knew he shouldn't have gone to see Evie sing. He tried to hide in the shadows, but Marianne had seen him. Once she had, she kept looking back, concerned. He knew she would be worried about Evie. Jack finally got a glimpse of Tony, who he'd heard so much about. It was hard to tell because of the crowd, but he thought he saw Marianne hold his hand under the table. He knew Evie could act like a flirt, but not her sister...

He left just as the last song ended. He waited a while for Evie at her flat. He hoped she wouldn't be upset that Marianne had seen him. He made a decision not to mention what he may have seen between Tony and Marianne. He didn't like rumors and was not going to start any.

When Evie arrived, he told her how wonderful her performance was. She said, "I'm sorry, but I had to have a quick drink with Mare and Tony. She had to catch the train so I knew I wouldn't be long."

"Did she say anything to you?" Jack asked. Evie said she hadn't and Jack admitted, "I know she saw me. She kept looking back at me."

"She probably thinks you're stalking me. I wondered what she'd think if she knew I was going to kiss you and have my way with you," Evie asked initiating a kiss. Jack thought back to the evening and wondered if Evie's sister wasn't getting her own kiss tonight.

Julie never seemed to see much of her daughters. She understood that Marianne's schedule was difficult, but she used to make an effort to get home. Often she forfeited sleep which caused Julie to worry. Evie would occasionally stop by after school and lately Julie was worrying less about Evie. She seemed to be carrying on… finally. The teaching position was working out better than Julie could have hoped.

The last few times she stopped in the surgery, she talked with Emily. Unfortunately John had said little except he was glad she was on faculty. How could she keep up with her girls if others weren't cooperating?

She did wonder about Evie's new friendship with Tony. Both her girls were friendly with him, but Evie was the one who got all the attention. Marianne was reserved and was happy to stay out of her sister's limelight. It was ironic because Marianne was self assured and intelligently witty. Julie always saw parts of Tim in both the girls. She wasn't sure if it was maturity or something else… She was sensing a change in both her girls and couldn't quite sort it out. She would sort it out… after all she always did...


	16. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Ted and Angela had each taken a few days off for half term. Sara insisted on working all week. Ted and the children drove her to the surgery both Monday and Tuesday mornings. She was glad that Ted could have time with Bernadette and Patrick even though she missed him at the surgery.

It was when Ted was off that Mr. Shaw came back in for his checks. "Look at you!" he said.

Sara laughed, "Surprised!"

"You look like you're having that baby tomorrow," he said.

"Oh no, I have more than a month yet," Sara said.

"Doc must be pleased. Where is he?" he asked.

"Oh yes, quite pleased, but he's taken time off. It's half term. Now let's see to this blood pressure and take a listen to your heart."

Angela approached Sara at the end of the day. "How are you feeling, Sara?"

"I'm fine. I'm getting tired again though," she answered honestly.

"You have an appointment tomorrow don't you?" Angela asked.

"Yes… Why?" Sara asked and could tell that her sister-in-law, friend and colleague had something to say.

"You look a bit swollen to me. Has Ted said anything?" Angela asked.

"He's afraid to say anything that makes him sound like a doctor, but he does want to come to my appointment with me," Sara explained.

"Good. I'll stay out of it then."

"I can't have three doctors and a midwife," Sara said wearily.

Angela added, "and a doctor in training and a retired midwife."

Sara could tell that Teddy was struggling not to comment on her swelling. She had to take off her rings a week ago and she could see her ankles when she put her feet up, so she was aware they were larger as well. She wondered who told Tim to hold his tongue, because she caught him staring at her ankles too… most likely Julie or Mum or both.

Ted picked Sara up the following afternoon whilst Julie stayed with the kids. Julie had warned him to let the midwife do her job. "Remember you are the husband and father, not a doctor today," she said.

"Yes Mum," he said smiling.

She pinched his cheek and scolded, "Watch it you!"

Theresa greeted Sara and Ted. He sat quietly as she did the routine checks that were all exactly as he would do, at almost thirty-five weeks. What Ted had failed to tell Sara was he saw Theresa at the hospital over the weekend. She had asked about Sara and he had expressed some concern over her swelling. "She gets angry if I act like a doctor," he admitted.

Ted nodded at Theresa as she examined Sara's ankles, legs and feet. Sara exclaimed, "I saw that! For the record, I know I'm retaining fluid."

Theresa excused herself and Ted said carefully, "My love, I know you're my wife, but I can't turn off being a doctor."

Before Sara could respond, Theresa returned and said to Ted, "The urine is fine." He let out his breath as she continued, "Blood pressure too, but I want to watch it closely. Sara if you can ask someone at your surgery to take your blood pressure on Friday that would be helpful."

"I'll have Emily do it," Sara said glancing at Ted. He just smiled at her and he could tell she hadn't meant to give in when she smiled back.

Theresa said, "Ted, relax she's fine. Sara, don't ignore symptoms especially if you have a headache, please let Ted know and then let him take your blood pressure."

When they arrived home, Julie said, "How's our baby?"

"Everything is fine. I just wished I had a husband not a doctor," Sara said.

Julie laughed, "Oh yes! I went through the same thing. Mum told me it was the same with her and she was a midwife! Angela had two brothers… It's a problem in the Turner family. I gave Tim a good talking to to remind him to stay out of your business."

"Sorry love. I am trying. With the other two, she liked having her own private doctor, but I know you are a very different people. I am extremely glad that you are…" Ted said feeling helpless thinking everything he said was wrong.

Julie spoke up and said, "We're all glad of that Teddy love. Now I'll leave you to it. I want to get home before Tim. He always seems to get into something when I'm not looking."

"It sounds like he's a child," Ted laughed.

"Sometimes he acts like one," she paused and called, "Sweeties come give me some hugs."

Ted watched as his children hugged their aunt, who had partially raised them. When Julie was gone, he approached Sara and said, "If I rub your feet for a few minutes will you forgive me."

She smiled and said, "You need to eat before your lecture."

He responded, "I have time."

Evie had planned to go to Belfast to see Jack for a few days over half-term, but Jack came to London to interview for a position. He thought that it had gone well. It was at a Catholic school and Evie was concerned that he was divorced. Jack said, "They don't dictate a teacher's private life. I just need to uphold their teachings with the students."

"So you can't start passing out _condoms_ ," she teased. Still she didn't want to get too excited, but she asked what his plans would be if he got the position.

He responded, "Could I stay with you to start with and then sort it out?"

Evie knew her father wouldn't be pleased, but no one came to her flat, except for Mare. She went out once a week with Tony, but they didn't go to each other's flats. She knew she needed to tell her family about Jack, but was nervous. She understood that they would be shocked, worried and absolutely would not trust him. She shouldn't need to remind them about love, because she truly loved Jack and always had… and always would.

She agreed that he could stay with her initially. She suspected that even if he had his own flat they would be together most nights. The longer they were together the more she let go of the hurt. When she gave herself to him in the most intimate way she trusted him completely. If only she wouldn't let dark shadows of mistrust creep in when they were apart. His moving to London would help keep those shadows away, although he would be returning frequently to Belfast.

Friday came and Emily took Sara's blood pressure, it was within the normal range. She called to report the measurement to her midwife. Her next appointment was on Tuesday again. Over the weekend, Ted finally set the cot up. She knew he was trying to let her rest. In bed on Saturday night, Ted was feeling the baby move. Sara was laying on her side with a pillow between her legs. Ted was spooning her.

"You're the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen," he said kissing the back of her neck.

"Teddy, we can't… not with all this baby between us," she protested.

"Oh I bet we could find a way, but only if you want," he said.

"Is it safe?"

"Perfectly," he whispered. Sara felt the want. Truthfully, she had felt it quite often her entire second trimester. Now in her third it had waned, but with Ted's obvious want poking her bottom, she asked, "How?"

"He said, "I'll show you…"

On Sunday, Sara was quite surprised Julie was having a baby shower for her. The men quickly disappeared to Angela's house. The guests were all her friends… Emily, Christine, Lydia, and even Louise. Both Evie and Marianne were there as well. Bernadette was excited to be included whilst Patrick was not.

She received many items that they needed for the wee one. Enough clothes and layette items as well as some new fancy baby equipment. The mothers all marveled about how things had changed. Sara suddenly felt ready. She and Ted had purchased some essentials, but now they had everything.

Mum was excited. Sara saw her holding a tiny yellow outfit and approached her, "It's hard to believe," Sara said.

"Thousands of babies and yet I forget how tiny they are. I wish my Patrick were here. How he loved babies…" Shelagh said quietly.

"He's with you here," Sara said touching her heart.

"I hear you're causing worry for all our doctors," Shelagh said and carefully continued, "Are you mentally prepared for the inevitable?"

"The baby?"

"Yes, but if you were my patient I wouldn't want you working on your feet for much longer. I had countless patients that needed to slow down towards the end. The hard ones were the ones with the baby still in the pram and a few more at home. I had to concede myself and it wasn't easy," Shelagh said.

"Oh I hope not, I've only been at the surgery six months and now I'll be off with the baby… It's overwhelming," Sara explained.

"Yes, it can be, but it's also a most wonderful time as well. Remember the surgery is family. Angela took time when she had her boys, as well you should," Shelagh reminded her.

"Thank you Mum. I feel better," she said and hugged her as best she could given her girth.

The day was wonderful. Lydia was shocked by her size. Christine was excited for a new little one to bring joy. Louise wanted to be sure she could be the new baby's Nana. Sara was overwhelmed by the love she felt from her friends and family.

Emily approached Evie and said, "It seems that you're happy back at school."

"Yes. I'm very glad that I found my way back."

"It's okay then… You're moving on?" Emily asked.

"Didn't you get the memo? You can't mention it… or him to me," Evie teased.

"You know he and John stayed in touch. Nothing has quite worked out for either of you," Emily said.

"If my Mum heard you, she'd be angry," Evie ended the conversation.

She realized it would be so easy to confide in Emily, but she wasn't ready. Looking around at her family she knew who she would tell first. It was her best chance in having the family come around and accept Jack.

Marianne looked at Sara and thought, someday I want to have the baby of the man I love. She wasn't sure how it would happen since the man she loved was not staying forever. She knew there were two others in the room who had a secret love. She thought perhaps when she's ready she would speak to someone who understood…


	17. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Sara was prepared for the baby's arrival thanks to her wonderful friends and family. The shower had boosted her nesting instinct and she had all the tiny clothes clean and folded and plenty of nappies ready. Emotionally she was less prepared. She had seen an actual birth, but she and Ted had arrived after the hours of pain. She wondered if she was strong enough to go through that pain.

When she mentioned this to Ted, he quickly reassured her. "What you lack in height you make up for in inner strength. Darling I have no doubt whatsoever that you are strong enough to deliver our child into our arms."

There was no lack of excitement in the house, especially when the calendar was changed to November. The baby was actually due the last day of the month. Bernadette was the most ready for the new baby. Sara loved the day Ted spent time with the children, using dolls to teach them how to hold the baby properly. Seeing Ted hold the doll, she suddenly couldn't wait for him hold their baby. It sent a warm feeling through her that wasn't only pure love. There was quite a bit of want as well. She hadn't realized a man and a baby would be sexy. Blimey he'd be holding their baby every day...

She was being watched carefully and at her first visit to the midwife in November, she was told to stop working and stay off her feet as much as possible. No one was surprised, in fact she hadn't seen any patients for routine visits in a few weeks. All her patient's appointments were scheduled the same day.

Sara hadn't had time to sit around in… she couldn't remember. Maybe when she was working as a nurse prior to starting her PA training. She was never alone the entire day. She seemed to have some regular visitors. Not that this surprised her either, because she finally truly knew she was loved by her new family and friends. Ted came home to see her every lunchtime although he didn't stay long, she looked forward to it.

Marianne had a Wednesday night off. She had slept after her shift until the afternoon and was waiting at Tony's flat when he arrived home from work. She and Tony had been together for over two months and Marianne was absolutely sure she was in love with him. When Tony told her he loved her, she replied the same without hesitation. It was not the moment she expected. They were not gazing into each other's eyes. He did not say it out of passion or because he was trying to get her to make love. They still hadn't quite gone all the way, although Marianne knew she was ready.

They were on the phone trying to figure out when they would see each other again. Her schedule had been unexpectedly shifted. Tony was frustrated and disappointed that their plans had to change. He blurted out, "I just want to be with you. I wish it wasn't so hard to be with the woman I love."

She wanted to confirm she heard him and asked, "Did you just say you loved me?"

"Oh bloody hell! I didn't want to say it like that, but yes, Marianne Turner, I love you."

"I love you too," she relied and imagined he could hear her smile. Then she added, "Since when do you say bloody."

"I'm not sure. Blame it on Andrew, when we play video games he curses a bit."

Marianne laughed, but all she was thinking was he loved her. They had not had much time together since, but hearing the words in person was wonderful. When Tony came home dressed so handsome in his suit, he kissed her and said, "I love you and missed you so much."

They ate in and Tony smiled at her and said, "I've made a decision… I'm going to apply for a permanent position in the London office. I'm never leaving you and I would never make you leave England… your career, your family are too important," he said.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"It's Gianna that I'll miss most. My mother is not going to be happy. I hope she'll treat you better than Angela, but I'll always love you and no one can change that."

In bed that evening, Marianne couldn't find a single reason to hold off any longer. He loved her, he wanted to be with her always and she physically wanted him. She knew her body was aching for more than just touches. She also knew that she needed to tell him, because he would continue to respect her previous wishes.

She whispered, "I'm ready." He looked at her questioningly with his eyes dark from wanting. She reached and touch his hardness and said, "I'm ready… I want you… I need you…"

He cut her words off with a kiss and then whispered, "You're sure." She just nodded. She had never felt more loved and complete, as when they were joined in the most intimate act of giving fully of each other. Later dozing off in his arms, she knew that anything short of forever would never be enough. Suddenly she understood her sister more than ever before. Evie had loved Jack this much and of course she had been struggling carrying on without him.

Marianne woke to soft kisses in her neck. She rolled over to face Tony and say good morning, but before she spoke he said, "I have time…" She felt herself turn liquid. She was glad that he didn't have to rush out the door. Being with him was beyond anything she imagined.

She was lounging in bed when he kissed her goodbye. He looked incredible in his suit and he smelled of shaving soap and his face was soft when she reached for his cheek. She loved the clean Tony as much as the one she met last night, nude and glistening with sweat and rough with stubble from the days growth on his face.

She cleaned herself up after he left. She imagined getting ready together and Tony going to work in his suit whilst she went to work at the surgery. She knew she couldn't live here unless they were married. Would they get married? She imagined it was a good possibility. She thought of Sara, who she was going to visit and wondered what it would feel like to be carrying Tony's baby. She scolded herself for taking too many leaps into the future.

She arrived just before noon and was glad to see that Sara was settled on the sofa following doctor's orders. Marianne reminded herself that she was here as a friend and cousin to the baby, not as a doctor. She didn't really think of Sara as her aunt. They were too close in age for that.

She had hardly been there when her uncle arrived. "Well this is a beautiful sight," he said, "My wife and my niece, the first baby I loved."

"Hi, Uncle Teddy," she said as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. She noticed he had a similar scent to the one she found so sexy earlier. In that moment, she was aware of Sara and Ted in a new way. She knew they loved each other, but she suddenly realized that they too must share a similar need and longing as she did with Tony. She never thought of her uncle like that, but she realized she and Sara had so much more in common.

Every time she thought of the act that she had shared with Tony, she felt a flip in her belly. Truthfully when she thought of him she had an ache down below. She wondered if it would lessen over time. Would she ever be able to concentrate on her work? In some ways this was not new, she had been feeling this way since they first kissed, but everything seemed more magnified today. She also felt like her secret had became a lot bigger.

When Ted turned towards his wife and greeted her with concern and love, Marianne was reminded that they once had to hide their feelings too. The three had a lovely lunch and Teddy headed back to the surgery. Sara asked, "You're still horribly busy I'm sure."

"Oh yes, my schedule runs my life."

"Do you have anytime for fun? You look happy enough," Sara observed.

"I'm happier than I've ever been. Do you have to tell Uncle Ted everything?" Marianne asked.

"Not if you ask me not to," Sara said sitting up a bit, which gave Marianne reassurance that she had her full attention.

"You can't tell anyone, but I'm in love," she confided.

"Why the secret? He's not your superior or is he?" Sara asked and Marianne smiled and shook her head and Sara continued, "Age isn't an issue in this family…"

"No, it's not age. It's his situation…"

"He's not married!" Sara exclaimed.

"No, he's not supposed to stay, but he wants to and that's a problem…"

Sara said, "You need to explain…"

Marianne took a deep breath and willed herself to say his name out loud. She blurt, "It's Tony."

"Oh...oh!" Sara said slowly taking in the whole impact. "Everyone is concerned about him and Evie. He's good at fooling us," she laughed. Then she asked, "Does Evie know?"

"No, she concerns me… She's so fragile and of course Uncle Michael will be angry," she said.

"I don't think so… Not if you're both happy. How can he tell Tony not to do, what he did?" Sara asked.

"But his mother, Tony's grandmother." Marianne said.

"She'll just have to get over it and if she doesn't, it's her loss because Tony couldn't have chosen better. Is it really serious?" Sara asked.

"Yes. He told me he wants to stay in London," she answered.

"You'll have to tell your sister and Michael," Sara advised.

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet. Can I trust you'll keep it secret?" Marianne asked.

"Of course, I promised. I'm happy for you… I do like him. I've seen him with the boys, your cousins, and he's impressed me," Sara told her.

Marianne was relieved. If only she could see him again today, but she needed to be back at hospital by seven.


	18. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Sara was now seeing the midwife more often. Theresa was pleased that the rest seemed to be helping, but said she probably wouldn't let her carry beyond her due date. Ted was relieved. That would be his recommendation and Ted was glad not to have to speak up. He knew the baby was in a good position with head down. Because Sara had a small frame she was uncomfortable and that was another reason that he was glad she wouldn't go over. Soon they'd meet their baby.

Julie was spending more and more time with Sara which helped Ted to feel better. On days when Jules was too busy, Mum would come spend the day with her. Mum was quite capable of caring for his pregnant wife. He knew she was itching to hold her new grandchild.

"Come to bed," Ted said to Sara who was lying on the sofa.

"I can hardly sleep. I hate to keep you awake as I get in and out of bed all night," she said.

"I can't sleep without you. Come up and I'll hold you, my love," he insisted.

"How is it you are so wonderful?" she asked. He answered by kissing her and she said, "I'm sorry, but I'm officially not in the mood for the foreseeable future."

"I can still kiss you. We'll pretend we're dating again," he teased.

"We never shared a bed," she reminded him.

He laughed and said, "True."

Evie was thrilled that Jack was offered and accepted the position in London. He was set to start in one week and he'd given notice to his current school. She knew he still had to tell his ex-wife that he was moving. All Evie could think about was in one week they'd truly be together. If only their relationship wasn't so _hole and corner._

Sara was bored. She missed work and she missed being with Ted all day. She even missed doing the washing up together after dinner. She knew she wouldn't mind being home for awhile with the baby… She certainly wouldn't be bored.

She thought about her conversation with Marianne. Marianne had looked very happy and Sara secretly was excited about seeing the new couple together. She wondered if they were as clandestine as she and Ted tried to be. There was a special thrill about a secret love. Not that Sara would want to go backwards now. She did remember fondly those days forgetting the anguish that went with all the special moments. Now her life was full of special moments, still the newness of it all had faded. They'd be married a year soon, Their love was as strong as ever, but it had matured. Gone were the days when they locked the door at eight o'clock and spent the evening enjoying the physical joys of marriage… of course the pregnancy seemed to change things. Their want for each other certainly hadn't waned, but it was no longer feast or famine. Soon they would share a child, the product of their love and she wondered if they would ever have time alone to even lock the door.

Marianne thought of Tony and she felt the warm wave go through her body. She really wished she could see him more often. She missed him. Working nights they hardly had time to talk. They spoke when she finished at seven and perhaps if she had a break in the evening. She would text him when she woke up and if he wasn't too busy at work they'd speak briefly then. He had plans to go out with Evie and she felt jealous. Not of Tony liking her sister, but because Evie was able to spend time with him. Marianne wanted nothing more than to be a doctor, except more time with Tony. She wondered how Auntie had managed. Marianne knew that she and Uncle Michael met when they were much younger than she was now, but at least Angela was in London. She suddenly regretted not staying in London. The only other time she felt this way was when Evie's world fell apart and her sister needed her. She was glad that Evie was happy teaching again. It seemed to have put her back on a happier path.

Tony wished he was spending the evening with Mare and not Evie. He liked hanging out with Evie, but every minute he longed for Marianne. He thought that restraining himself for her was difficult, but somehow it was more difficult to be away from her now that they had finally made love. Being with her was better than his fantasies and it just confirmed how much he loved her. He dreaded every phone call home, because he knew he would eventually have to tell his mother he was never coming back to live in the States. He was still waiting to hear about the job, but knew if this one didn't work out there would be another.

He was at dinner with Evie when Mare texted him. She had a break, but he couldn't call her. He replied to her quickly and said to Evie, "Sorry about that."

"Is that your new girl?" Evie asked.

"Yes," he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that you're in love," she exclaimed. He didn't answer and tried not to show emotion in his face, but failed. He never could play poker. "You are in love. You're in a pickle," she laughed and added, "When do I get to meet her?"

"I'm not sure, but I know you'll like her. No more questions unless you want me to ask why you're no longer so blue," he countered.

Tony did wonder about Evie. Could her better mood have anything to do with the guy that Mare saw hiding in the shadows while Evie was performing? Could she be keeping secrets too? He knew enough to keep his speculation to himself. Tony enjoyed his evening, but was sorry he missed his chance to talk to Marianne. He went to sleep thinking of her working and knew she would call in the morning.

Julie was waiting for Tim when he came home from the surgery. He was late and Mum had already eaten and was upstairs. She often retired early to leave Tim and Julie sometime to themselves.

"How was your day, dear?" she asked.

"Fine. I was backed up on paperwork so I stayed to make a dent in it," he sighed. "How's Sara?"

"She's fine… big and uncomfortable. How's Teddy?"

"Preoccupied… Fine. How was your day, my love?"

"Fine. I talked to each of the girls briefly. Marianne called when she woke this afternoon. She is getting weary and ready to be done," Julie said concerned.

"I feel that way too. With her at the surgery, I can lighten my load a bit," he said.

"Tim, you'll never be happy unless you're working," she said knowing her husband.

"True, but I wouldn't mind taking you away occasionally and not being on call quite so much," he said taking her in his arms.

She leaned against him and took in his warmth and strength. In his arms was still her absolute favorite place. She tilted her head and kissed him. Pulling away she said, "You need your dinner."

"Alright, but later we can take up where we left off," he said with that twinkle in his eye she loved.

"Why Dr. Turner, I thought you hated mushy stuff!"

He laughed and said, "Not me… Now tell me… how's Evie?"

"She's better. I do worry because she spends a lot of time with Tony. I hate for her to grow too attached and then be lost again when he leaves," Julie said.

"I think we'll all miss Tony. Ange says that the boys and Michael really enjoy spending time with him," Tim said.

"He's a nice young man and I agree, he's become part of our family."

Michael's sister, Peggy called him and was concerned about Tony. "Peggy, I see him a few times a week. We see him on most Sundays and he'll come over to watch sports sometimes or play videogames with the boys… They like that. I know he likes his work although I can't imagine why."

"You never did want to work. You sit home all day and…"

"I write and that is work. I support my family quite nicely," he reminded her.

"But yet your wife works…"

"Because she wants to. It's not 1960 anymore women work. Your girls will most likely need to work," he said to her.

"Speaking of my girls, Gianna is talking about going to visit her brother. She thinks he has a girlfriend," Peggy said in a displeased voice.

"It would be lovely to have her visit. As for a girlfriend, I am honestly not aware. I warned him you and Mum…" Oh bugger it slipped out, "...would not be happy with him or me."

"No, MOM and I would not be happy. You'd better get to the bottom of this," she said quite angrily.

"So Peg, how's the rest of your family? How's big Tony? Oh my family is just fine… the boys are growing like weeds," he said annoyed.

"Tony is fine… Works too much and my girls are great. It's my son that I'm concerned about."

"Your son is fine. He's also an adult and neither you or I can tell him what to do," Michael reminded her. He was privately concerned. Did he have a girlfriend? Was it Evie? Bloody hell, it probably was.

Later he told Angela all about the conversation. She responded, "I hope he falls in love and stays."

"I thought you loved me," he pouted.

"You know I do, but I couldn't care less what your family thinks of us. They are never going to approve so why even fret. Now do you think he's seeing Evie? She's seemed happier lately," Angela commented.

"I'd say it's a possibility," he said taking his wife into his arms where she belonged.

Shelagh received an invitation from her granddaughter to have lunch on Saturday. She was excited. Tim's girls were so busy with their lives, she found she didn't see them as much as she'd like to. When they were small they spent so much time with her and Patrick. Julie was a wonderful, attentive mother, but they always made sure she had time away from the girls, to have what they refer to today as 'me time' and also time to be an attentive wife.

Patrick would be so proud of those girls. Still she was glad he didn't see the pain that Evie went through over that young man. She remembered that Patrick liked him… of course they all did...

 _ **Dear Unexpected readers, I have created a baby pool HERE. It will be open through 15th February 2018. Join the fun. Let me know if you are a fanfiction only fan. I'd love to know. Thanks for reading.**_


	19. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

When Jack arrived on Friday night he looked distraught. He had texted her the night before to say his meeting with his ex went miserably. When she asked for him to call her, he replied, Still processing. Tomorrow in person xx.

She worried all night and the next day. She trusted him, but not his ex-wife. When he arrived, he clung to her.

"What'd she say?" she asked.

"She said a lot of nasty things, but at the end she yelled that I wouldn't see Matty again and that he wasn't mine anyways."

"What! Is that possible?" she asked shocked.

"I don't know," he said completely shaken. "I could hardly make it through my last day at school."

"You should have called me last night," she said concerned.

"There was nothing you could do."

"I could have talked to you so you wouldn't feel alone. I'm here now," she said as she held him tighter.

"Clara said it wouldn't surprise her. She never liked Penny. Penny was never very nice to her, even when Clara was a kid," he explained.

"Are you going to do anything about what she said?" Evie asked as she tried to hide her anger. This woman may have trapped Jack at the expense of Evie's own happiness.

"I don't know… part of me wants to know, but then he's my son here," he said pointing to his heart.

"Tell me in more detail what happened when your mother was dying," she asked cautiously.

She had needed to hear these detail. This would be an important step in her process of learning to forgive and trust. He hesitated and finally started to tell his story, "As soon as I was home, I discovered how sick she was. Penny came over to visit at first and later to help care for her. Like I said, Clara didn't like her, but I was friendly. She was my past and you were my future…" she squeezed his hand and he continued, "At some point, Mum started pushing us together. I told her about you and she told me she needed me to stay and take care of Clara and Dylan. She kept saying that Penny would help.

"We could tell she didn't have very long to live when she told me her wish. I wanted to argue and refuse, but she was my mother… she gave birth to me and she was dying," he sobbed.

Evie held him as he continued, "I figured that I'd do it and get an annulment. My only real concern aside from losing my mother was you… I was hoping you'd eventually come to Belfast knowing I had to stay for my brother and sister."

"I would have come…" she whispered.

"I wouldn't touch her and then one night I drank too much. It was about a week after the sham wedding. I woke up and… well I didn't remember it, but apparently… I was sick… I was sick because of the guilt. My heart belonged to you. My mother was near the end and she passed a few days later. The day of the funeral she announced she was pregnant," he said visibly shaken.

"How long between that night and the funeral?" she asked.

"A week or more… I can't remember. I was there when he was born. I didn't love his mother, but I loved him," he said sadly.

"One of the things that I resented the most beside the hurt and the time apart was that I was the one that was supposed to have your baby… Now if she deceived you and took away my dream," she said angrily.

"I want to have babies with you. Your dream will come true. I want to marry you," he said looking into her eyes.

"I know, but it won't be new for you."

"But it will be, because I love you. I didn't love her," he said and kissed her tenderly and asked, "Do you think this new baby that you told me about will be any less special for your uncle because he has two others?"

"No, he really, really loves Sara and he's really quite excited," she admitted.

"See I really, really love you," he said.

"I know just who we should talk to about Matty. I'm having lunch with my granny tomorrow. I was going to tell her that you're back."

"Really?"

"Yes, if she's on our side, my father will complain, but will do what she says," she explained. "She knows a lot about pregnancy. She can help."

They held each other all night, but didn't make love, as they were both too emotional. In the morning, they were tired from the restless night . Still Evie had a plan and Jack agreed. She dressed nicely for her lunch and went to fetch her grandmother.

Granny was ready and looked very lovely when Evie met her at the door. She had arranged to take her Mum's car rather than bring Granny on the Tube.

Once seated in the tearoom, Shelagh said, "This is nice." Evie tried to say something, but stopped herself twice. Shelagh said, "Dearest, please tell me what's on your mind."

Evie was nervous and not certain how to start. She knew her grandparents' history, but it was not something that she had ever discussed with Granny before. She took a deep breath and looked into her Granny's inquiringly eyes and asked, "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had chosen not to leave the convent?"

"Not for a very long time, because I loved your grandfather and made my decision."

"Could you have loved him, but still lived your life without him?" she asked.

"No, that was why I chose as I did. What is this about?" Shelagh asked.

"You know my love is Jack. It always will be. Granny, he's divorced and we want to be together… we need to be together…"

"Oh dear, your father doesn't like that young man," Shelagh said concerned.

"I was hoping that you could help him come around… Please," she asked.

"I can try, but your father has a mind of his own."

"Jack has an issue that you can help with. Could he join us?" Evie asked.

"He's here?" Shelagh asked surprised.

Shelagh agreed to meet with Evie's young man. When she saw him, she was reminded of how much she once liked him.

He greeted her, "Hello, Mrs. Turner. You look well."

"I am. Good thing my heart is strong with the shock my granddaughter has just given me," she said to him.

"Granny, I think you know Jack married because it was his dying mother's wish. He always planned to have the marriage annulled, but suddenly she was pregnant."

"In my experience, there is a reason for that," she scolded.

"I was upset and drank too much… I really don't remember and now she's telling me that he's not my son," Jack said emotionally.

"Oh, is it possible?"

"Granny, we were hoping you could help us sort it out," Evie said.

"Was he born early?" she asked.

"Yes, about five weeks I think."

"Was he small?" she asked.

"No, he was seven and a half pounds."

"She could have lied about her due date," Shelagh said. After all she'd seen it before.

"What about the midwife would she lie?" he asked.

"The midwife's patient is the mother. I've looked the other way many times. Women have been having babies that weren't their husbands for ages. When we were first married, we kept a baby safe from the husband until the adoption charity took her," Shelagh said.

"How did he know it wasn't his?" Jack ask.

"The baby was black and…"

"Oh!" Evie exclaimed.

Shelagh explained, "Most women just pass the child off as their husband's."

"But that's not fair!" Evie protested.

"No dear, it's not… How long was it between that night and knowing she was pregnant?" Shelagh asked.

"A week or so maybe…" he said.

"A week's too soon… two weeks is the minimal even with the new at home tests they have today," Shelagh said and continued, "There are paternity tests, but what would you do if you knew the truth?" Shelagh asked.

"I don't know," the young man replied with anguish. Shelagh felt for the him. He was clearly troubled. Some men would drop the child, but Jack didn't seem to be willing to do that easily. He continued, "It's hard enough that she's with another man and Matty calls him Daddy."

Evie spoke up and asked, "Could this new bloke be his father?"

"I don't know. I have more questions now," Jack said.

Shelagh said, "I think it would be best for you to sort some of this out, before you tell your father about Jack."

"I reckon you're right Granny, but you'll help him to understand about love," Evie said.

"I think your father knows about love, dearest," Shelagh said.

"No, our kind…" Evie replied.

"Our kind?" Shelagh was confused.

"The kind that everyone else feels is wrong, but for you it's everything," Evie said.

Shelagh smiled, her past was part of who she was and Evie was influenced by it. She was like her grandfather who never gave up on love. Evie wouldn't give up on Jack and she'd make sure Timothy understood that he'd lose his daughter if he didn't accept that.


	20. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Ted was on call over the weekend and they stayed home on Sunday afternoon. "I can't be surrounded by a bunch of doctors all focused on my condition." She was tired and restless and couldn't get comfortable.

Ted was called out late afternoon and came back excited. "A beautiful boy… Oh Sara, I hope the next baby I see enter this world is ours."

"Did the mum have a hard time?" Sara asked.

"No and you won't either. Darling, one thing I know is however difficult, every woman has pure joy on her face in the end," he said reassuringly.

Julie had appointments so Mum came to spend the day with her on Monday. Mum was good company because she was attentive, but not overbearing. She didn't even pester Sara when she ate very little of her lunch. She felt like the baby had replaced her stomach because she just hadn't been very hungry.

It was after lunch when she went to go to the loo and there was a gush. She called out, "Mum."

Shelagh smiled and said, "Your waters. Looks like this baby is ready. Have you had any contractions?"

"No… none. I'm glad because my back's been bothering me," Sara said rubbing her back.

"For how long?"

"Since yesterday, but it's been worse today," Sara answered.

"You never mentioned it to Ted?"

"Oh no, he's heard me complain enough," she protested.

"We need to ring him now though. I'll be right back," Shelagh said.

Shelagh rang the surgery from the phone in the kitchen. Ted got on the phone immediately. "Dearest you need to come home… her waters have broken and she's had back pain since yesterday."

"She never said! I'm leaving now!"

She returned to Sara to see her doubled over in pain. "Oh darling, he's coming."

"Suddenly it hurts… It really hurts!"

"I know… Now breath with me… good… now if we can get you to the sofa we'll get these wet clothes off…"

The next contraction came much too fast for Shelagh. She may be an old woman, but she had her head and knew things were progressing quickly. She left Sara and found some disposable gloves. Returning to Sara, she said, "I'm here, but Sara dear would you mind if I did a quick check down below to see what's happening?"

"Oooo! Where's Ted?" she yelled.

"He should be here any moment. Now let's see," Shelagh used her calm voice. She was in the process of checking her daughter-in-law when her son burst through the door.

"Sara, I'm here!" Ted called and stopped short when he saw her. "Mum?" he said alarmed.

Shelagh took a deep breath and said, "Transition." She motioned for Ted to go to Sara's side and said, "Sara dearest, it looks as if we need to stay here. I'm going to take good care of you and Teddy's going to hold your hand."

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can love!" Teddy said.

Shelagh gave Teddy orders which included, getting towels, bulb syringe if he had one, and boil water. "Mum, boil water! It's not 1950!"

"Dearest unless you have sterile scissors and if you need a good pair get them from my knitting bag."

Teddy ran off and was back after one contraction. Shelagh was checking the fetal heart rate and said, "Steady 130."

Teddy couldn't believe their baby was going to be born at home. He was relieved that the heart rate was good. Sara groaned through another contraction and she squeezed his hand. For such a small woman she was remarkably strong. His eighty year old Mum was going to deliver their baby.

"Mum should I?" Ted asked.

"No Teddy, you're her husband. If I need you, I'll let you know," she said sounding remarkably calm. Calmer than he was feeling and he had just delivered a baby yesterday.

Sara endured what seemed like hundreds of contractions in rapid succession. Then she was screaming again and she yelled, "I need to, I need to…"

"Ted sit behind her. Hold her to help her sit up."

Ted straddled his wife and she leaned back against him. He used his feet as support and to provide leverage as Sara pushed. He encouraged her to bear down. She pushed for a while and began to protest that she couldn't do it anymore.

"Yes, you can love," he said.

"You're doing wonderful. You can do it. Sara, I see the head," Mum said. Sara got more strength and pushed a number of times when Mum finally said, "The head is born."

"Darling don't push. Wait til Mum tells you," Ted said and then his Mum nodded and he said, "Now my love, the last few pushes. You can do this."

Sara grunted through each push and Mum looked up smiling and said, " It's a girl."

Ted watched as his Mum expertly cleaned out the mucus and his daughter let out a cry. The tension he hadn't realized he had, released from his body as he saw her for the first time. Sara reached out to her and said, "Look at her… She's ours… Ted love, our baby."

Ted cut his daughter's cord. She was beautiful.. A beautiful product of all his love for Sara.

Sara was exhausted, but overjoyed. Her mother-in-law delivered their baby at home. Their baby was beautiful. After a moment, Ted took the baby and became a doctor as he checked her over medically. When he was through he said with a smile, "Perfect."

Suddenly Sara was shaking and freezing. Shelagh covered her with more blankets and was whispering with Ted, then she went to the kitchen leaving them alone with their baby.

Ted asked, "A girl… were you surprised?"

"Not really. You gave it away when you said you weren't certain. If you saw a boy, you'd be certain," Sara said.

Mum returned and asked, "So does she have a name?"

"Fiona Rose Turner. Fiona after Sara's Mum and Rose was Lily's middle name," Ted answered and said, "What did she say?"

"She'll come over," Shelagh said.

"Sara, Theresa's going to come over. If she agrees do you want to stay here or would you rather go to hospital?" Ted asked.

"Could I really stay home?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's quite possible," Shelagh answered.

"We need a scale," Ted said.

"She's six and a half pounds," Shelagh said, "...and she needs a bath and her Mummy will want a shower too."

"Sara, I can carry you upstairs and help you clean up," Ted said.

"I can walk," she said. She was determined not to be helpless. She was no longer shaking and really wanted a shower. Ted stayed behind her as she climbed the stairs. He stayed with her as she quickly showered and put on a clean nightdress.

"Do you want to get in bed? I'll go get Fiona from Mum. You can try to see if she's ready to latch on."

Sara was suddenly glad that Ted knew so much about all of this. Never did she imagine her delivery would be anything like it was. Ted came up carrying their daughter and she was clean and dressed with a nappy on. Ted asked tentatively, "Do you want me or Mum to help you? I'm going to have to get the kids soon."

Sara looked at the clock and realized that it had been over three hours since her waters broke. Looking back it was already all a blur to her. She looked at Ted, her love and said, "Help me get started."

He helped the baby to open her mouth and begin sucking. Sara felt the tug. "Does it hurt?" he asked. She shook her head and he said, "Good. She's a little pro." He rubbed her little soft head with such love and tenderness and looked into Sara's eyes and said, "She's beautiful and she's ours. Thank you for our daughter." He kissed her softly and gently, but with so much love. Sara loved him more in that moment which she didn't know was possible.

Theresa arrived just before Ted left for the babysitters. She examined Sara and said, "Things look good… not even a tear. You're lucky."

She brought a scale and weighed the baby and said, "Six pounds and seven ounce. She's a tiny little thing, but beautiful. I see no reason for you to go to hospital. Not with Ted taking care of both of you."

She heard the children downstairs. Then she heard them quietly creeping up the stairs. She heard Ted saying they needed to be quiet so they didn't disturb the baby. They entered and ran to her and climbed on the bed and looked at their sister.

"She's so tiny," Bernadette said.

"Another girl," Patrick said disappointed. Sara laughed thinking not long ago Bernadette was outnumbered two to one now the girls have taken over.

"A little sister for you to look out for, son," Teddy said.

They were all there on the bed… a family and Sara couldn't be happier. Ted was kissing her when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Granny, did you see our baby?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh yes, darling, I did. I just couldn't stay away."

Sara said, "Mum, you were off an ounce. She's six-seven."

"I've seen a lot of babies," Shelagh laughed and took Fiona from Sara's outstretched arms.

Ted turned into excited father and started taking pictures. He looked at his Mum and said, "I hear voices…"

"Yes, well Tim and Angela and Julie's bringing dinner. They'll all want to see her," Shelagh said.

"I can bring her down," Ted said to Sara.

She thought about it and decided, "I'll go down too. Just give me a minute."

"I'll bring her down and come back for you, my love," Ted said and sent the children down ahead.

Shelagh was hesitating and Ted asked, "Mum are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I was just remembering when you were born. The five of you together reminded me of another family and of course Dad. He'd be so happy today."

"I know Mum. I thought of him too. During the delivery, I was thinking about how you worked with Dad," Ted said hugging his Mum.

Ted wasn't surprised that his family came to meet his daughter. She was passed around and when he brought Sara downstairs, Angela sat with her while she tried to feed again.

He couldn't believe that there was a time when he never thought he'd be happy again. Now he was happier than he knew possible. His heart was so full of love. He was very lucky.

Tim had questions for Mum, everyone was surprised that she had actually delivered the baby. Finally she spoke up and said, "Perineum was intact and there was minimal blood loss. Of course I was nervous, but it all came back to me… I knew Ted was there if I needed him… Sara and the baby couldn't have been safer… It was really quite an honor to deliver my granddaughter."

Angela left first to go home to her family. Tim and Julie lingered, but not for long because Mum was tired. Ted put the big kids to bed and answered, "Yes, you have to go to school tomorrow, but I'll pick you up. Auntie Julie will come stay while I'm at university."

When he went downstairs Sara was staring at Fiona. "Tired, love?"

"Yes, but I can't stop looking at her."

"I know. She's ours together… from our love," he said as he helped her latch on.

"Did you help with Bernadette and Patrick?"

"What? Breastfeed? Oh no, they were bottle fed. This is beautiful and new for me too from the parent perspective," he said. He was glad.

 _ **Note: Obviously I stole some lines of dialogue, but that's part of the fun!**_


	21. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Jack was back from his first day at his new school. Back home, Evie thought well at least for now. He had spent the weekend spinning in emotional circles over Matty. He stayed home when she went to sing with the band on Saturday. Only Tony came to see her and she was glad for it. She teased him about not having a date on Saturday night and he said that he had been with her earlier, but she was busy that evening. Evie liked having Tony as her backup to divert attention from Jack. Her family seemed to be convinced that Tony liked her, but she was holding him off. Ironically Tony didn't ever say anything to dispel this assumption. Evie assumed that he was hiding his new relationship, because of Uncle Michael's mandate that he couldn't fall in love and stay in England. She didn't think he was that serious with this girl, because he seemed to be with Evie more than her.

Jack was still suffering over his son and Evie finally convinced him to let her go to Belfast with him the next weekend. "You need answers and you need me to hold you after you get them," she said.

"You don't want to meet her," he said.

"I don't really care what she says to me. I never did anything wrong. I let you go," she said.

"Did you? I remember some phone calls," he said with a smile.

"Well I never let you go, but I was the one who was discarded because of her," Evie reminded him.

"I made a real mess of things, didn't I?" he said.

"Yes, but someday it will be sorted and we will look back and it will be a memory," she said optimistically. He took her in his arms and Evie thought this is where I belong. She also thought maybe tonight he would be ready to make love to her because he'd been too upset all weekend.

As her mind was thinking of her want for Jack her phone rang. It was her Mum and she put a finger over her mouth and answered, "Hi Mum." she listened as her mother told her about her new baby cousin and her grandmother delivering the baby at home.

"Amazing! Everyone is fine?" she asked. Her mother reassured her and said she had more calls to make. She hung up and said to Jack, "Wow! Granny just delivered Sara and Uncle Ted's baby girl… at home."

"Only in your family," Jack smiled.

Evie laughed and held up a finger as she rang Tony and shared the news with him.

Marianne saw a text from her mother, but couldn't stop to look at it. When she finally did it was almost ten at night and too late to call back. A girl she smiled, but what she wanted to know was the story behind Granny delivering the baby. She called Tony to talk and also to share the news. She shouldn't have been surprised that Evie had already told him. They talked for a few minutes before she had to get to work. Tony said, "I miss you." She replied the same and when he said, "I love you." Marianne felt tingles through to her toes.

She thought about him constantly and longed to be with him when they were apart. Love was the most wonderful thing especially when they were together. She longed for the day when she returned to London for good.

Ted stayed home to be with Sara and Fiona. Bernadette wasn't happy about going to school. Ted reminded her that she could tell her friends about her new sister. They had been up throughout the night and Sara was tired. Ted knew it would be a few days before Sara's milk came in.

At lunch both Tim and Angela came to see the baby. Ted assured them that she was fine. "You do realize, I am a doctor."

There was no question that his little girl was going to be spoilt. Although Tim complained as he was holding her with great tenderness, "We really needed another boy in this family."

Sara said, "Tim, you'll be complaining about boys soon. Neither of your girls are going to be single forever."

"I'm worried about Evie and that yank, Tony," Tim said.

"Tim, be nice. He's my nephew," Angela said.

Sara didn't say anything although she knew Evie and Tony were not a couple. How would Tim react to Marianne and Tony? Poor Tim, he was going to have to get used to _the yank_. Someday Ted would be concerned about his daughters, but Bernadette would be first… well before Fiona.

His brother and sister left to go back to the surgery and he sat for a long time watching her sleep resting on his thighs. Sara was next to him and neither had the need to speak. Occasionally she would make a face in her sleep or startle and they'd look at each other. He felt the weight, albeit small, of his baby on his legs and his wife's head on his shoulder and he was more content than he could imagine.

Eventually she woke and he had to pick the children up at school as promised. They ran to him excitedly. He was amazed in that moment at the heart's capacity to love. He loved these two given to him by another woman whom he had loved and his baby daughter given to him by his wife who he now loved immensely.

Unfortunately he needed to go to his lecture. Julie came early so he could prepare. His two current students rushed to him to congratulate him. They obviously knew Sara and were quite happy to hear the news. He heard whispers going through the room…"Wife… baby… at home…"

Smiling he said, "In case someone hasn't heard. My wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl yesterday. She progressed quickly and by the time I was called to come home from the surgery, delivery was imminent. I didn't deliver the baby, rather my mother did… She's a retired midwife," he said omitting her age and said, "Now let's get on with it."

When Ted came home, Julie was still there holding Fiona. He greeted her and went to kiss Sara. Sara said, "Your first girlfriend won't let me hold my baby."

Ted laughed and Julie said, "I let her nurse!"

Ted said, "My turn." Then he took her from Julie and said, "She is certainly loved. How were the other two?"

"Oh fine. Someone never left her sister's side. Patrick is less thrilled," Julie said.

"He kept me company. He's fine," Sara said.

"Well I'll be off. Ted when are you going back to the surgery?" Julie asked.

"Not until Monday," he said.

Theresa came again on Wednesday which was the day Sara would have come home from hospital. She checked both Sara and the baby whilst Ted hovered a bit. Fiona had lost weight and was just over six pounds.

"She should be fine after your milk comes in," she said and Ted nodded. Ted had already explained to Sara everything he'd been watching with the baby from her nappies to her skin color and even her ability to regulate her temperature.

Sara was a little sore down below, but felt fine. Actually she felt better then when she was pregnant and uncomfortable and short of breath. She knew she was happier at home than she ever would have been at hospital. Fiona's fast arrival was a blessing.

Later Evie came with Tony. Sara couldn't help, but watch Tony. He was friendly and comfortable with Evie. Knowing what she knew she was searching for signs that Evie liked him. She was concerned that he would cause a rift amongst the sisters. Sara just didn't see any looks or gazes to concern her.

Sara felt a kinship to Tony suddenly. She remembered what it was like to be surrounded by the family of someone you secretly loved. She wondered if he was thinking of Marianne and realized that of course he was.

Sara held her breath when Ted said, "Have you heard from Mare?"

She released her breath when Evie answered, "She's switching to days so she'll be off on Saturday."

Sara noticed that Tony looked away when Evie spoke. Sara wondered how long before the truth came out.

Ted's week home was fading fast. On Thursday morning Sara's milk came in and suddenly she was nursing more. Fiona seemed to be in a cycle of eating, pooping and sleeping.

The guest kept arriving and that evening, Billy came to meet his niece. Lydia came as well and said, "Sara, you're always shocking me… Delivering at home! Oh look at her she's beautiful, but of course she is look at her parents."

Ted laughed and said to Lydia, "I can't believe it, but I think I've missed you."

Billy finally spoke and said, "Fiona after Mum, I like it."

Sara felt sad and said, "I know. Dad was a bit choked up when I told him."

On Friday, Fiona took her first outing to the surgery to get weighed. Ted insisted that he'd feel better if he knew she was gaining. She was awfully tiny. The students, nurses and Emily gathered around to see her.

Ted put her on the scale and she had gained an ounce which was exactly what he wanted to see. Both Tim and Angela were glad to see the gain as well. Emily came in with the start of her vaccinations. Sara soothed her by nursing her in Ted's office.

Ted walked in bent over and kissed Fiona's head and caressed the side of Sara's breast and said, "Another beautiful memory for this room."

Sara blushed. Ted attended to some paperwork that he'd left without a thought on Monday whilst Fiona nursed. "Do you want to help?"

Sara laughed and said, "I'll read through a few charts."

They worked together and Sara realized she'd never been happier. She wished she could bring the baby to work with her, but knew it wouldn't be possible. Still being here with their baby was beyond the dreams of the Sara who first started at the surgery. So much had changed and she couldn't be happier.


	22. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Saturday morning, Marianne boarded the train for London. She needed to sleep, but needed Tony more. She fell asleep on the train and so it felt like she had traveled through a portal to London. When she reached Tony's flat he was waiting for her and she fell into his arms. She missed him and needed him more than she knew was possible.

They kissed and Tony separated from her lips just enough to whisper, "Oh God, I missed you."

They tumbled into his unmade bed and hardly soon enough for her, he was moving over her. Later he cradled her in his arms as she fell asleep. She woke a few hours later and she was alone. He had left a note to let her know he went to their Uncle's. She was going to meet her cousin and then they'd take the train together because she needed to work in the morning.

She showered and dressed and arrived on her uncle's doorstep. The baby was asleep as she greeted Sara with a hug and said, "You look wonderful."

Sara said, "You as well."

Her uncle came down the stairs and smiled, "Hey Mare! What do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful like her parents," she said with a smile. She really was.

"Her mother at least," Ted teased and said, "Go ahead give her a cuddle. I can tell you want to."

She picked up her new cousin and sat down. Bernadette sat right down beside her. She turned to Sara and said, "So back pain, huh!"

"I had no idea. She never told me," Ted threw his hands up as if to say, don't blame me.

"I quite liked being at home," Sara admitted. They visited a while until the doorbell rang and Angela and her entire family entered including Tony. Sara smiled when she saw Tony, because she was excited to spy on him and Marianne.

Everyone greeted each other, but Marianne just waved to Tony across the room. The center of attention was Fiona who was being passed around. Sara watched as Michael, Angela and even Andrew took turns. Ted asked Alex, but he declined. Sara watched as Marianne asked Tony if he wanted to hold the baby.

Michael overheard and while Sara saw Tony's eyes twinkle at Marianne, his uncle was prodding him to hold the baby. He finally agreed and Marianne stood nearby. Sara saw Tony look at Marianne and she gave a half smile. Sara knew exactly how hard it was not to react or cause attention to yourself.

Marianne had taken Fiona from Tony and was holding her when Tim, Julie and Mum arrived. Sara had no idea they were having company. Ted brought a crying baby to her and she asked, "Did you know the whole lot was coming?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me. Where do you want to feed her?"

Looking around at all the men and boys, she answered, "I'll go upstairs." As she started for the stairs Marianne caught her eye and she waved her over. "Come with me."

Marianne followed and watched as Sara changed the nappy. "Her cord looks good," she said sounding like a doctor.

Sara settled in to nurse, an activity that was new a few days ago and now Fiona had gotten quite good at it. She smiled and said, "He can't keep his eyes off you."

"You could tell!"

"I was looking for it," Sara said and added, "I doubt anyone else will."

Marianne stayed upstairs with Sara. When they returned, Uncle Ted took the baby. He looked like a proud Daddy. It amazed the whole family how his life had changed. The veil of sadness was gone. He walked the full and sleeping baby to Granny. Granny looked pleased to be holding her granddaughter, who she had brought into this world. Marianne also knew that no one would take her from Granny. She was respected too much.

The family sat and talked. Her cousins had disappeared and she assumed they were in the garden. The boys were always good about playing with the younger two… Although now they weren't the youngest. She sat by Granny and sensed Tony standing behind the sofa. She wanted to look up and make eye contact, but willed herself not to. She also resisted the strong desire to reach out and touch him.

He was talking to her father and their conversation distracted her from her Mum, Granny and Sara. She was surprised her father was so interested in the business of disability insurance. Her attention turned back when her Mum said, "Evie's the only one not here."

Sara said, "She and Tony visited earlier this week."

Marianne said, "I told her I was going to visit, but she said she had a lot to do on the weekend."

Julie spoke up and said, "Tony, do you know what's keeping Evie busy?"

Tony said, "I know the band isn't playing, but she never mentioned the weekend to me."

"You're not keeping up on your girlfriend," Marianne teased and she noticed him glance at her, but he said nothing.

Uncle Michael said, "He knows better."

Marianne thought, no he doesn't, but Sara spoke up. "Michael, you're scaring the poor bloke. What if he meets someone? Should he ignore her? Everyone in the Turner family knows love happens when it's least expected. You're the romantic after all."

"I write fiction," Michael responded.

Julie spoke up and said, "Mum's love isn't fiction or Sara and Ted's or we can't forget the young girl who met a friend in Boston. I know for a fact finding love was not the reason she went that summer."

'What about Evie? Fate intervened, but no one has loved more," Granny said.

"Mum!" Tim said clearly unhappy with her comment.

"Enough, poor Tony is uncomfortable," Angela spoke up.

Marianne didn't dare look at him. She felt guilty for starting it all. She hoped he wouldn't be upset with her. Granny must have sensed her concern, because she squeezed her hand and said, "Your sister's fine. She and I had an outing last week and she is doing well."

Marianne was glad, but Evie wasn't what concerned her. Although she found it strange that Evie was too busy for her, because they normally saw each other when she came home to London.

Eventually Granny announced that Sara needed some rest which was her way of saying everyone should go home. Mum asked if she wanted to come home, but she said she need to get home early so she could sleep. Tony left on his own and she left after her round of goodbyes which took a few minutes. He was waiting for her inside the Tube station.

She approached him and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For starting that whole conversation…"

"Sara had a lot to say," he commented.

"That's because she knows," Marianne said nervously.

"She does! You told her!"

"Yes, I needed to talk to someone… It's what girls do," she answered cautiously.

"Oh I know that. I have four sisters. Mare, sweetheart, it's fine. They'll all have to get over it. Uncle Michael will survive."

"I hated today. I hate the lies. I love you and I want the world to know," she said.

"I know. Soon… hopefully I'll get this position and I'll have to tell my mother. The truth is I don't care what anyone thinks. It's like what your Granny said except when fate intervened it was good. I wasn't happy at home. I had been dumped and I was in a rut. I came here and at first it was just the change of environment, but then it was you. Only one thing would make me happier."

"What's that?" she asked wondering what he was going to say.

"Being able to see you every day. I even thought about commuting from Oxford just to be with you," he said.

"It's too long of a commute. It's only until June then I'll be here and my schedule will be so much better…"

"I know, I know, but don't be surprised if I show up a few evening this week. Just like I am coming with you now and will return on Monday morning in time to go to the office. I need to pack a few things."

"Wouldn't you be missed tomorrow?" She asked.

"Perhaps, but we had enough family today," he reminded her.

They had returned to his flat to gather their things. Instead of packing up he took her into his arms and whispered, "What train did you want to catch?"

She answered him by capturing her mouth with his.


	23. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Evie couldn't believe she was finally going to Belfast with Jack. She had never gone when they were together before and then she begged to go visit him while his mother was sick, but he kept putting her off. As much as she loved him, she still had hurt to overcome. They arrived late on Friday night and the house was empty.

Slowly she took in the house that he had grown up in and now owned one-third… it was small and old. Truthfully knowing that he grew up with a single mother who struggled to support them, the house was exactly as she expected. Evie knew that she was raised with more money than so many others. She never expected that Jack's home would be like her parents.

He showed her his room where they'd be staying and the bathroom. Back in his room she asked tentatively, "Help me understand why you never let me come here before… When your Mum was…"

He cut her off and said, "I don't know she never liked that I was in London. She always wanted me to come back. When I told her that I met the girl of my dreams, she wasn't very receptive to the idea of you. I never told you and wasn't going to let her stop me from living my life… Until… until she did."

"You do know that I would have followed you anywhere. I would have moved here… I still will, but… this is hard. I'm not sure I would move here for a child that isn't yours. Not when that deception was what kept you away from me," she said letting out a long breath.

"I would never ask you to leave London. Your life is there… your family," he said taking her in his arms to reassure her.

"I know, but you're my life and my family. I tried to change that, to forget you, but I couldn't. I may still be hurt, but I love you as much as ever," she said close to tears.

"I know darling. I'm so sorry…" he didn't finish his words because her mouth sought his. She needed him like she needed breath. She struggled with her identity as a strong independent woman. She didn't need a man to take care of her, but she needed to love this man. Somehow she told herself there was a difference. If she had never met Jack, she imagined that she could have been very happy without a man, like her sister. Mare hadn't dated anyone in years and seemed perfectly content.

They heard a noise downstairs and Jack said, "Clara."

Together they went downstairs to greet his sister. Evie had liked her when they met before, but didn't know her well. Still Clara greeted her with a big smile and said, "Thank God, you're giving him a chance. He's been a shell of himself for years. The only one that brought him any joy was Matty and now who knows what the story is there."

"Clara," Jack asked, "Do you have any idea who she might have been seeing before?"

"You know she and I have never been friendly. She was bragging about a doctor once, but I'm not sure if it was one sided or two," Clara said.

"Based on what we learned from my grandmother it seems unlikely that she could be positively pregnant as soon as she was," Evie said.

"I can't believe she'd deceive me," Jack said.

Clara said, "Come on Jack, she always wanted you. She wanted to be a part of our family, because she was ignored growing are you going to say to her?"

"I'm not sure… Who else would know the truth?" he asked.

"Her brother… maybe… The person who knows the truth is gone," Clara said sadly.

"Why would Mum do that to me?" Jack asked defeated.

"Because she always liked Penny even when I complained that she was mean. Mum knew how screwed up her family was and wanted to save her. She was so happy when you dated," Clara said.

"So the theory is that she helped with your sick mum and told her she was pregnant. Then your mum decided that Jack would marry her and made it happen so she could die peacefully knowing that you'd take care of her," Evie deducted out loud and added, "and as a bonus she got rid of me."

"Evie," Jack said pulling her into his embrace.

Evie slept in Jack's embrace, but hated the thought that he had slept in this bed with another woman. She told him her concern in the morning. Jack said, "No, she wanted my mum's room… Mum was in the sitting room in a hospital bed by that time. I hated sleeping in that room."

He walked down the hall and opened a door. Evie saw a bigger bedroom decorated for a small boy. She felt like every discovery brought her closer to him. She asked, "The bed?"

"Gone… she took it," he said and added, "I need to go get Matty. You should stay here," he said.

She was happy not to get involved, although she was. She sat and had tea with Clara. The more she talked with Clara the more she liked her. She told her that she should come to London to visit.

"Jack said you're hiding your relationship," Clara said.

"My family loved Jack until he left me broken. I had a difficult time… a very difficult time. It won't be easy for my father to forget and forgive. Just like Jack loved your mother, I love my father… both my parents. My grandmother is going to help us, but first we need answers about Matty," Evie explained.

"You know that Jack loves him. You'll see… he's so good with him and Matty can be a brat. She either ignores him or spoils him. He is always seeking attention," Cara said.

Jack returned with the three year old. She scrutinized him, but didn't see any definite answer in his appearance. Jack introduced her as his friend and she greeted him by bending over to look in his eyes and said, "Hello Matty."

"My name's Matthew," he said defiantly.

Jack said, "Go with Auntie. She'll get you a snack." Once he was gone, Jack turned to her, "I didn't see her. Keith was there… he's the guy that she's with. He's actually not bad. If I met him another way, I could probably be his mate. I wanted to ask him who Matty's father is, but I didn't."

She spent the day watching Jack be a daddy. Clara was right. He was a really great dad. She wanted him to be her child's father, not this child's. Matty wasn't as bad as Clara said, but he did cry when he wanted something. Jack was strong and didn't give in which made the boy upset. The child didn't seem interested in Evie so she stayed off to the side.

Finally Clara said, "Let's go out. Jack, I won't keep her out too late."

"Should I change?" Evie asked.

"If you want, but you look great already,"

Evie changed into a shirt that caused Jack to eye her longingly as he was sitting on the floor playing. She followed Clara to the local pub and they found a table. Friends stopped by and she introduced her as her friend, Evangelina. "Are you hiding the fact I'm with Jack?" she asked.

"I'm hoping a certain mother shows up," Clara smiled.

They were eating dinner and enjoying pints. Clara commented on Evie's limited appetite. She responded, "I may look like my mum, but I have my dad's sweet tooth and love cake. With this height, I have to watch what I eat."

"You look great. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off you," Clara said. They finished their meals and the Karaoke had started and Clara was trying to convince Evie to sing when she exclaimed, "She's here!"

Evie looked and saw a couple scanning the pub. She was pretty… prettier than Evie would have liked. Penny was a brunette to Evie's blond hair and much taller. She was also thin where Evie was curvy. Suddenly she had a face to the person that she spent years thinking about in not very nice ways.

They watched as the couple moved through the pub. Eventually he sat at the bar and she approached Clara.

"Clara!" she greeted her as if she hadn't seen her in ages.

"Penny. Enjoying your free night?" Clara asked.

"I was convinced he wouldn't bother to come for Matthew," she said.

"You know he loves him even though he's not his father by blood, he is legally," Clara said.

"Did he tell you that?" Penny asked.

"We should have realized that Matty was too big of a baby to be premature. You and my mum played Jack and what'd you get out of it? You ruined his life and you ended up with another man," Clara said.

"He was never going to marry that girl. That singer wasn't good enough for him. Your mum knew he belonged home," Penny said.

"So she knew you were already pregnant. Did you have any guilt over deceiving him? Then you fleeced him in the divorce. He should take you to court and sue for all that child support. If I were him, I'd cut you off."

"I always loved him. He left me and then when he came home, I knew it was my chance," Penny said.

"So who is his father anyways? You know paternity tests will prove it's not Jack," Clara said.

"He wouldn't? Would he?" she paused as if thinking and blurted out, "He was married."

Clara smiled and said, "I always knew you were a liar."

"What? You little brat you tricked me!" Penny said.

"What because you finally told the truth? Knowing Jack, nothing will change between him and Matty. That's the kind of guy he is," Clara said as Penny stormed away.

Evie started shaking and Clara said, "Stay calm. You're going to go up there and sing to prove you're not _that singer_."

Evie who had been silently watching the exchange started to refuse, but she knew she had to prove to that woman she was somebody. She was suddenly glad she changed because this shirt made some of her curves look good.

She requested the Whitney Houston song she'd been performing, _I Will Always Love You._ The whole pub quieted to listen to her. She was used to being on stage, but knowing her nemesis was watching her was intimidating, still she lost herself in the song. Everyone cheered for more so she sang another of her favorites that she'd been singing with her band _When I Fall In Love,_ originally by Nat King Cole. She secretly hoped she was sending a message to Penny that she was still in love with Jack.

She and Clara left to applause and when they were finally on the street, Clara said, "You should have seen her face when you started singing. The whole pub loved you!"

Evie said, "I can't believe I finally saw her. I have dwelled on her for years. Mostly thinking unkind thoughts. She admitted it didn't she? Oh poor Jack, he was still holding onto a thread of hope."

They returned home and Jack greeted them with a smile. Matty was asleep and he was missing Evie. Clara said, "She was there."

"Sweet Jesus!" he said protectively putting his arm around Evie, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but she admitted it," Clara said.

"What? How?" he asked shocked and Evie squeezed his hand and nodded as confirmation.

"I just said the truth would be out after the paternity tests and she said that he was married," Clara explained and continued, "She also insulted Evie without knowing she was sitting right there."

"Did you tell her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I believe we did," Clara laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked Evie tenderly.

Clara burst out, "Jack, she was a star. She belted out two songs stunning the crowd. There was no way the witch didn't know who she was."

"Did you really?" he smiled.

"I sang one and they begged for more, but Jack, I'm sorry… I know this confirmation is a kick in the…"

"I knew. Your grandmother told us and your pictures of Fiona confirmed it," he said. When Evie looked confused, he said, "She was so tiny at what thirty-seven weeks. No way Matty would be as big as he was. Especially since now he's just average for his age."

"Who is Fiona?" Clara asked.

"My cousin who was just born on Monday," Evie explained. When Clara questioned cousin, Evie explained, "My father is fifteen years older than my uncle and my uncle has a younger wife."

Jack told Evie that he kept waiting to feel different about Matty, but he didn't. "He's my son here," he said pointing to his heart.

"I know. Part of why I love you is because you're a good man with a good heart," she said.

"I want to marry you and have babies with you," he said.

"Are you proposing?" she asked.

"Not officially. I need your father's blessing."

"And if he refuses?" she asked.

"Then you'll have to decide," he said.

"I would marry you and pray my father comes around. It was weird finally seeing her… She's pretty."

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you," Jack said as he pulled her flush against his body. She was soft and molded into him. He needed her and wanted her and she responded to his kiss, letting him know that she wanted him too. Spent, she was lying with her head on his shoulder quietly singing, "When I fall in love, it will be forever…"

Jack thought she's my forever.


	24. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Teddy returned to the surgery on Monday leaving Sara home alone. It seemed she wasn't home alone for very long because guests kept arriving. Ted came home at lunch until she told him to stop.

"Daring, I'm fine. Truthfully it is nice to be able to catch a nap when she does, since she's quite the night owl," Sara insisted.

"I come to see her not you," he smiled as he kissed Fiona's cheek.

"I'll remember that in the middle of the night," she teased.

"You're forgetting that I can't feed her," he laughed.

She was still tiny and ate and slept. It seemed at night all she wanted to do was eat and be held. Teddy called it grazing. Sara called it tiring, because she often continued it well past midnight. Sara found after the house emptied in the morning she was able to sleep for often as much as three hours, then the visits would start.

Some days she was thankful because she could get a shower whilst Julie watched Fiona. Other days she was too tired for tea and conversation. She was glad the day Christine came by. She was so pleased for Sara and held Fiona. The two friends had a lovely visit.

Another day, Louise picked the children up at school and took them for a treat and then brought them home.

"Mummy, Nana wants to meet our baby," Bernadette said.

"Oh Sara! Look you're glowing," Louise said.

"Glowing and tired," she laughed and said, "She's asleep, but you can pick her up."

Sara had been folding laundry whilst Fiona slept in the infant swing. The swing was a marvelous invention, Sara had decided.

"Oh my, she's beautiful!" Louise said.

"Was I beautiful?" Bernadette asked.

Louise said, "You and Patrick were the most beautiful babies."

Sara said, "You're still beautiful."

Sara was amazed at how comfortable she was with Louise. Sometimes she forgot that her connection to them was Melissa. Sara noticed, that as time went on Melissa started to fade out more and more even for the children.

One afternoon Mum was over to spend time with Fiona. Often after the baby was fed, she would say, "Go rest. There is nothing she needs that I can't do for her."

Sara knew it was true. Mum was spry and she didn't worry about her balance. Sara chose to stay and talk. She said, "I feel bad, because Melissa is fading. Even the children seem to be forgetting about her."

"They were so young. Little Patrick probably doesn't have any memories. He may remember before you were his Mummy, but that's all. Bernadette remembers more, but she is too young to worry about forgetting. She's so secure in the family you've created, she doesn't need to think about her. She had nightmares for a long time, but they stopped the same time Teddy started finding happiness again."

"What was it like for Tim?" Sara asked.

"Timothy was older so he has very definite memories of his mum including of her being sick. I'm guessing it's much the same for you," Shelagh said.

"Yes, I remember her. I don't think of her everyday, but she does come to mind. Certainly when I see my dad and brother. I also have thought about her a lot with Fiona, not only because of her name, but because I know she would be thrilled. I don't want to take Melissa's memory away from Ted…"

"Don't fret dear. He'll remember when he needs to. Even after all our years together, certain days Patrick would remember his Marianne… the anniversary of their wedding, her birthday and the date she passed. Like you with Fiona, our young Marianne kept her memory alive. I don't need Little Patrick to keep my Patrick's memory alive because after over forty years, he is with me constantly. Please don't commit me, but I talk to him many times a day."

"Commit you! Never. I think that's lovely," Sara said and added putting her hand on the older woman's, "I wish I had known him."

"He'd be so happy for you and Teddy… Just as we all are."

When Tony arrived at Marianne's door after work, she knew he was excited. He exclaimed, "I did it! I got the position… I'm staying in London!"

"Really? You're certain?" she asked suddenly concerned about her influence on his major decision.

"Mare, I can't stand being away from you now. How could I ever leave you? I would never ask you to move since I like your family more than my own," he assured her and added, "Speaking of family, Gianna's coming next week for her long Thanksgiving weekend. I want to tell her everything."

"Everything?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, that I love you and I'm staying," he said.

"Why does this suddenly feel very real?"

"Because it's as real as it gets," Tony said softly as he pulled her into an embrace.

After they ate, Marianne said, "I need to call Evie. I haven't spoken to her since before the weekend. Have you?"

"Briefly she asked about tonight and I said I had a date," Tony said.

Mare smiled and rang her sister.

Evie's phone rang and she ignored it. She didn't want to talk to her sister. She and Jack were enjoying some domestic bliss.

An hour later, Jack said, "You should ring Mare back. I bet she'll be on our side."

"I'll ring her, but I'm not telling her," she said looking at the clock it was ten and wondered if it was too late to ring her.

"Hi Mare, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I was just getting ready for bed. Where have you been no one saw you all weekend. You've been too busy to answer the phone."

"Sorry, I was…" She thought and remembered Tony had a date so she continued, "... out with Tony tonight." She looked at Jack who was shaking his head.

"Oh you were," Mare said, "Did you have fun?"

"It was nice. You know that we're close friends," Evie said as Jack continued shaking his head and walked into the bathroom. "Mare, when are you off again?"

"I'm on days. So I'll stay here this weekend. I have the following Saturday off."

"Maybe we can plan something," Evie said knowing it would be Jack's weekend with Matty. She was playing and couldn't go.

When she hung up she asked Jack, "What were you trying to say?"

"You shouldn't have used Tony for your excuse," he said.

Evie said, "It's safe. He had a date with his mystery girl."

He said, "They're friends too… I could tell that night she saw me. She probably knows he was on a date."

"Everyone likes Mare. She's sweet, but I'm the one he comes to see perform and he goes to dinner with every week," Evie said confidently and added, "With her schedule, I bet they never even talk on the phone."

Marianne hung up and said, "She's up to something."

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"She told me she was out with you tonight!"

"I told her I had a date tonight," he smiled.

Marianne thought about the change she'd noticed. Evie had lost that shadow of sorrow. Everyone assumed it was because she was teaching again. Mare remembered looking back and seeing Jack Walsh in the dark corner. She grabbed her computer and Tony said, "I thought you were coming to bed."

"I want to check a few things," she said.

She started on his facebook page and at first she saw nothing. She looked at his list of friends. It wasn't large. She clicked a few and eventually saw him in a picture. It appeared to be a party because he was leaving his job. She googled him and his name came up under Saint Thomas Secondary School. It looked like Jack Walsh had a new job and was in London!

The next day on her break, Marianne called the surgery. She noticed that Jack was still friends with Emily and John. She waited for Emily to pick up. She sounded hurried, "What's up? My boss is a tyrant and wouldn't want me on the phone."

Marianne laughed and said, "Not my Dad… I wanted to ask you, did you know Jack was back?"

"No, but John might. I guess I'm not surprised… the last I heard was that he was divorced. I'll check with John. Do you think Evie knows?" Emily whispered.

"I'm not sure. I saw him once when I was watching her perform."

"I've got patients… I'll text you."

Tony made plans with Evie the following night. Marianne was waiting for him to ring when she got a text from Emily asking if she was awake.

After Marianne answered, her phone rang. Emily said, "John met Jack for drinks tonight. He's moved back. Something about his brother being at uni now. He goes home to see his son. John wouldn't answer any questions about Evie. The real story though is apparently, his son isn't even his. He was tricked!"

"What? That's like a bad movie! I wonder if Evie knows any of this," Marianne said, but her gut told her she did. Was it a coincidence that Jack saw John the night Evie was with Tony? Marianne realized, the night she saw Jack… He would have seen her and Tony together. This was a tangled mess...


	25. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Tony had been with Marianne since Friday night. He wandered around Oxford whilst she worked her twelve hours on Saturday. He spoke to his mother and almost told her his big news, but stopped himself. He needed to prepare Uncle Michael first before the backlash.

Gianna was arriving early on Thursday morning and his mother was mad enough that neither of them would be home for Thanksgiving. Michael had offered to serve a traditional meal, but it was a work day and Tony really didn't care. He said, "I'll bring Gianna over after work and bring fish and chips for everyone."

Michael said, "No, no. I'll cook something. It's no bother."

Gianna wouldn't meet Mare until she came on Friday night. He hoped she'd want to stay with him, but hadn't brought the subject up yet. He was ready for the world to know who he loved. Now because of the secrecy she was anxious about it.

Tony left Sunday morning to go back to London. He had to wash his clothes and decided to stop by the Sunday gathering to see his Uncle. He wondered if Evie would be there, because she was another person he needed to tell in person… or should it be Mare? He knew Marianne's suspicions about Evie and wondered if Evie would confide in him about her life.

When he arrived Evie wasn't there. He was greeted like a member of the family. He wanted to be a Turner. Someday he hoped he would be by marriage. He asked Michael to come out to the garden to talk. It was chilly, but he didn't expect it to take long.

"You're making me nervous," Michael said.

"I got a promotion at work," Tony smiled.

"Well that's great! Oh are you leaving? Is that it?" Michael asked.

"No, the position is in London… permanently. I'm staying. I'll need to tell my mother and I know you warned me."

"They'll never speak to me again. Why are you really staying?" he asked.

"Because I'll never be able to leave her…"

"Who?"

"The girl that I love," he answered.

"Oh great!" he said sarcastically.

Just then Angela put her head out and called, "Are you two okay? It's time to tuck in."

They went back in without another word. Michael announced, "It's official… I'm finally being disowned. It's been coming on for years and my young nephew has seen to it."

"What?" Angela asked.

"He's gone and done the one thing I asked him not to do. He's staying here! He says he's in love." Michael exclaimed.

Angela gasped, "Evie!"

Mrs. Turner spoke up immediately and sternly, "Leave the boy alone. Michael, this all sounds rather familiar to me, but he's not in love with Evie."

"How do you know Mum," Tim asked.

"Because I notice everything and he and Evie don't look at each other that way. He looked as if he may be for a few weeks when they first met, but he knew quickly that Evie wasn't for him."

"The look again!" Ted laughed.

"The look you have on your face whenever you're near Sara," Julie teased.

"Not that most of you noticed it for months," Teddy quipped.

"No, but I did," their mother said.

"Mum and her look," Tim said.

"No cheek, Tim. You're not fooling anyone. Even you get the look… It's the same look I saw in your father's eyes for over forty years whenever he looked at me and everyone of you have it," she said pointed to Tim, Michael, Teddy and Tony.

"Did Dad have the look for Sister Bernadette too?" Tim blurted and his siblings gasped knowing he was asking for trouble.

Shelagh smiled and said, "You were a smart boy... if you don't remember. You were also rather sweet. What happened?"

Ted and Angela laughed harder.

Tony couldn't believe how astute the older woman was. He suspected that she knew about him and Mare. He knew Sara knew, but she busied herself with the baby and said nothing.

"So who is this mystery girl?" Julie asked saving her husband.

"I'm sure when Tony's ready he'll tell us," Mrs. Turner spoke up again.

Tony thought, she definitely knows. He still needed to tell Evie that he was staying, before she heard it elsewhere. He said, "I'd like to tell Evie about my promotion myself."

"Just let me know when word gets to the States so I can misplace my mobile," Michael said.

Sara watched poor Tony. She felt bad for him. When she got Mum alone she said, "You know more than you're letting on."

"I'm not sure what you mean, dear."

"I wasn't surprised by today's news," Sara confessed.

"Then I'd say you've confirmed my suspicions," Mum said smiling.

Sara was surprised at what Mum said about Ted and asked, "Did you really know about me and Ted?"

"I noticed a look or two at the ballet recital and Julie's suspicions helped. So when he came to me, he never even said your name. You'll learn that mothers often know their children better than the children know themselves," Shelagh said smiling.

Shelagh Turner thought she'd noticed the look a time or two between the young man and her granddaughter. With Evie always in the limelight, Marianne was often unnoticed, but not by granny. When Sara admitted to knowing more, she knew she was right. In fact, she could imagine Marianne seeking Sara out. The two were a bit similar. They both loved medicine and worked hard to achieve their goals. Also Sara had very recently found love… a love that was kept secret for a time. She assumed Michael's threats were the reason Tony felt the need for secrecy. Of course, he unintentionally caused Marianne to be deceptive. She was happy thinking that both the girls had found love. She hoped they'd be ready to share their joy with their parents soon. Of course Granny would be there to help calm the way.

Tony called Evie when he returned to his flat. She greeted him and asked if he went to Sunday luncheon. Tony answered, "I did. I told everyone about my promotion."

"That's great. A promotion! Is it more money? How long will you stay in London?" she asked.

"It means I am going to stay indefinitely," he said.

"You mean forever. Does Uncle Michael know?" she asked.

"He does now. I'm sorry if it causes problems for him. I'll have my own problems to deal with, but I don't care."

"Does this have anything to do with your mystery girl?" she asked.

"It has everything to do with her," he said honestly.

"Why so secretive? When do I get to meet her?"

"When she's ready. I have no doubt you'll like her," he said. Changing the subject, he asked, "Are you going to make time to meet my sister?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. You'll come to my show on Saturday night won't you?"

"I think she'd like that," he said.

"Great! Mare will be around too," she said. Tony wanted to say he knew that, but didn't.

After Evie hung up with Tony, she thought about how she was glad he wasn't leaving. She also wondered if he'd like Jack. She had never told Tony the details behind the hurt she experienced because of Jack. She hoped that would mean that he would accept him. Tony hadn't known her when she was a wreck over her broken heart. Everyday she felt her heart repair. How would she ever convince those that loved her? She wondered.

She was surprised when her phone rang and it was Granny. "Darling, I haven't heard from you since our lunch date. Did you get any answers?"

"Oh Granny, I should've come to see you. I'm sure you won't be surprised, but he's not Jack's biological son. He's still his son…"

"I understand. Remember I share no biology with two of my children and half my grandchildren, but I love you all just the same."

Her Granny was amazing and really understood.

"Darling, I think we should talk to your mum first she'll be reasonable and will help with your father," Granny said.

"Let me think on it. I don't want to lose them. I've been distant enough. I hear I missed an exciting day," Evie said.

"Yes, our young American seems to be here to stay," Granny laughed.

"I for one am glad. He's become a close friend."

"You're lucky to have him as a friend," Granny said.

Jack asked her what her grandmother called about and she explained she wanted to know about Matty. "She reminded me that she has two children who aren't related by blood and it doesn't change her love for them."

Jack asked, "Two?"

"I'm sure I told you Angela was adopted," Evie reminded him.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Now what about Tony? I didn't catch it all…"

"It seems he's been promoted and he is staying in England. His thing with his mystery girl must be serious because she's his reason for staying…"

"Well that's something isn't it. I want to meet him," Jack said.

"I want to meet his girlfriend. Do you think there's a reason why he's so secretive?" she asked.

Jack said, "I think I know that answer…"

"What because they're like us?" she said, but he had no history in England so why the secret, she thought.

"Evie love, I saw something and never told you…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked concerned. Secrets, when he was still building her trust, were not good.

"I wanted to respect their privacy…"

"Whose?"

"Remember that night when your sister saw me," he said and she nodded. He continued, "I saw them they were holding hands under the table."

"What? You mean Mare and Tony! How can that be?"

She couldn't believe it, but that would be a reason to keep it from her. She grabbed her mobile and pressed send...

she grabbed her mobile and pressed send...


	26. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Marianne was talking to Tony about his eventful day, when her phone beeped.

"It's Evie. I'll call you back after I get rid of her," she told Tony.

Before she could say hello, Evie yelled, "Are you Tony's mystery girl?"

Bloody hell, she thought and asked, "What makes you think I am?"

"You've been seen holding hands," she said as Jack was waving at her to stop.

"Since when have you been talking to Jack Walsh?" Marianne said accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" Evie said playing dumb.

"I'll spell it out. Jack saw us that night. You made time for Tony, the one night Jack was out with John and you lied and told me you were with Tony, even though you knew he had a date that night. Oh and your broken heart has suddenly healed, so don't deny it!"

"Me. What about you?" Evie said.

"You lied to me and told me you were with Tony, when he was right next to me," Marianne said.

"He was at your flat… with you?" Evie said in disbelief.

"Blast Evie, I'm not a child of course he was with me… We're in love. Tell me why is Jack suddenly teaching in London again?"

"To be with me… You know I never stopped loving him. We belong together. I can't believe you lied to me about Tony."

"I can't believe you've been lying to me about Jack! Just so you know, Tony was concerned about Uncle Michael… Remember he forbade him to get involved while he was here, but he did… we did. So we kept it secret. Mum and Dad need to hear it from me. Then I don't care. Tony might care about Uncle Michael though."

"You really love him?" Evie asked.

"Yes, more than I knew was possible. Enough to understand why you're with Jack again," Marianne said in an attempt to make peace. She knew Evie would be thinking why would Tony pick her, but Marianne didn't care. Evie was Evie and always would be.

"Oh Mare! It's been bloody hard. There's been a lot of forgiving. He hasn't had it easy…"

"I know Emily told me about the boy…"

"You talked to Emily about me?"

"Well after you lied that you were with Tony when I was, I started investigating. I found out that he was teaching at Saint Thomas' easy enough. So I checked with Emily to see what John knew about him. She's the one who told me he was divorced. When I saw him in the dark corner I assumed he was married. I kept it from you because I thought it would upset you… Now I assume he was staying with you."

"Yes… He showed up when I played in Belfast. I imagined what it would be like if he did… then when the room cleared he was there just looking at me. It was like a dream, but I was angry. I have had to work through a lot of anger…"

"Why did you go through it without me? I was there for you for years and then…"

"That's why… You supported me the whole time I'd lost him and then I found him... I was afraid you'd tell me to refuse him. I needed to try for a second chance and I'm so glad that I did. There's no way that Dad's going to understand…"

"Oh poor Dad. He's not going to be happy about me and Tony, the Yank, and then Jack…"

"Granny says to tell Mum first," Evie said.

"You told Granny?"

"She understands forbidden love."

"I told Sara, but Tony thinks Granny figured us out. Let me go first, with Gianna coming it will be impossible to keep it secret. He really wants Gianna to know about us."

"You should because Dad will accept Tony after putting up a fuss, but he may never accept Jack," Evie said feeling jealous of her sister for loving a man their father will like.

"Dad loved Jack once… but it bothered him that his Evie was hurting for so long. I'll help if I can, but Granny is your best chance. It's late and I have to call Tony back."

"Bye Mare."

"Bye Eve. Tell Jack thanks for snitching on me."

"Well that was quite a conversation," Jack said.

"They're the real thing! She called you a snitch," Evie laughed.

"She could've called me a lot worse," he said.

"Not Mare. She's too nice. Although she's a snoop and has been talking to Emily. John is going to know."

"John knows because I told him. He's thrilled for us," Jack said.

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Why so you'd get scared? I needed his reference and I had to explain my desire to move," Jack explained.

"So I thought I was keeping a secret from John, but the real secret was that he knew my secret. Blast! I'm exhausted. I need to sleep," Evie said.

Marianne called Tony back even though it was much later than she typically would be up. "I thought you forgot about me and went to sleep," he said.

"No, she knows and she's with Jack. I knew it."

"Is that good?" he asked.

"That she knows...yes. That she's with Jack… I hope so. She told Granny about Jack…"

"No wonder she spoke up today when it was assumed I loved Evie," Tony laughed then asked, "Are you alright love, because you should get some sleep."

"I know. I'm fine, but I want to tell my parents this weekend. I want the world to know," she said.

"Can we settle on just England before we break the news to the western hemisphere and my mother?" he asked.

She laughed and they said goodnight.

Sara sat with Fiona as she did every night until after midnight. Teddy came down to find her.

"You should be asleep," she whispered because Fiona had finally detached herself and appeared to be asleep.

"I couldn't sleep alone," he said. She smiled and he continued, "Today was interesting… You seemed remarkably quiet. I couldn't tell if you were bothered or… Then I saw you whispering with Mum and I've decided that you're involved somehow."

"Involved," Sara laughed, "Oh yes, Tony staying in England for me!" Ted glared at her not liking her humor and she said, "Darling all I can say is it wasn't a surprise."

"Really? You know something…"

"I know a lot of things, but I made a promise not to tell even you."

"Who could it be that you and Mum know?" Ted said. Sara watched as he thought, then he said, "We know it's not Evie… Oh...oh… and to think none of us noticed."

"Your Mum did," Sara smiled.

"And you?" He added.

"No, she told me. I'm honored she came to me, so you can't breathe a word of this to anyone… most definitely not your brother and sister. I reckon they'll know soon enough," she said as she carefully stood and added, "Come on then if we're lucky, you can hold me for about two hours."


	27. Chapter 99

**Now that the sister's know about each other...**

Chapter 99

Marianne was off at seven on Friday, until seven on Sunday. Tony's sister had arrived in London and Marianne knew they were at Uncle Michael's un-celebrating their American holiday. It was in these moments as she sat alone in her flat exhausted, that she couldn't wait until she moved back to London.

She had holiday the week between Christmas and New Year, but she knew she'd be staying with her parents, not Tony. She planned to go over early Saturday morning to officially tell them about her and Tony. At the same time, Tony was to tell Uncle Michael. Apparently Uncle Teddy already knew.

Evie woke the morning after her phone call with Marianne and announced, "You need to find a flat."

"What? Why?" Jack said shocked.

"Because telling my parents is going to be hard enough, but if they find out you're living here…"

"You're right, of course. I'll want sleepovers," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Evie went to John's classroom first thing. He was bent over a stack of papers. "So!" she said startling him, "You know!"

"Blast it! Evie, you startled me. Yes, I know and you should know, your sister's been poking around."

"So I've heard," she said.

"Is this good? I hope you're happy, because I've never known two more miserable people. You both deserve happiness," he said sincerely.

"I hope my father sees it that way, because right now he's my biggest concern," she admitted.

"Oh he's a softy," John said.

"He was until Jack Walsh hardened him," she said and turned and added, "Have a good day!"

Evie called Tony on Friday afternoon and asked, "When can I meet your sister?"

Tony quipped back, "When can I meet your boyfriend?"

"When can I meet your girlfriend?" She laughed.

"You've known her your entire life. She's coming when she gets off at seven," Tony said.

"Well let's go pick her up!" Evie said.

"How?"

"I'll get my mum's car," she said.

"But then she'll want you to return it and…"

"You've got your sister staying," she reminded him.

Evie and Jack picked up Tony and Gianna and they headed to Oxford with plenty of time to get Marianne. In the car, Gianna was told not to mention Jack to the family.

"What's with the secrets?" Gianna asked.

"Long story," Evie said.

Tony liked Jack. It wasn't until they went to a pub down the street from the hospital that he really observed him. He was clearly in love with Evie. She seemed different with him. She looked a bit like Tony felt when he was with Mare.

Tony went alone to meet Marianne outside the hospital. She exited with two others and when she saw him, she smiled. "Hi you," he said.

Her friends smiled and she said, "I'll see you on Sunday." Then she walked into Tony's arms and said, "Hi yourself."

They held each other until Tony said, "Are you ready to join the others?"

"I'm ready to meet your sister. Mine… maybe not," she laughed.

The pub was warm when they walked in. Evie saw them first. She jumped up and ran to Marianne. Hugging her she said, "I should hate you!"

"But you won't because you need my support," Marianne said back.

She walked to their table and said, "Gianna, this is my Marianne."

My Marianne, she liked the sound of it. Marianne smiled and greeted Tony's sister warmly. She was pretty and looked even more Italian than Tony.

Jack said with a smirk, "Hi Mare."

She smiled and said, "Why Jack Walsh! It's been a long time."

"I've missed you," he said.

"I hate to admit it, but I missed you too," she said letting him know she wasn't going to cause issues for him.

She sat down next to Tony who immediately put his arm around her and pulled her close. Evie exclaimed, "Look at them!"

"Evie," Jack scolded, "Be nice."

Suddenly Marianne remembered why she always liked Jack. They ate and everyone drank, except Jack who had volunteered to drive back to London.

When they drove home, Marianne was in the middle of the backseat. She didn't mind because she was snuggled up to Tony. She asked, "Does the car have to go back tonight?"

"Yes," Evie said.

"So I'm staying at Mums?" She said.

"It's okay. You wanted to talk to them in the morning anyways," Tony reminded her and then he whispered, "My flats too small."

She whispered back, "I just miss you."

Evie called out, "What are you doing back there?"

"Nothing… honestly," Tony answered.

Evie said, "Stop fretting. Jack's leaving in the morning. Gianna, you'll stay with me tomorrow night. Mare, we'll tell Mum you're at my flat. See Tony, I didn't ruin your weekend."

It was after ten when they got back to London. Jack drove to Evie's apartment and then Marianne drove to Tony's. Tony said, "Gianna, go on up." She smiled and wished Marianne good night. "I hate saying goodnight to you," he said.

"I know," she said and Tony kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow after I tell my parents. Wish me luck."

He did with another kiss. She drove home and her mum was waiting up and said, "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I know, Mum, that I haven't been home much lately. I really need to sleep. Goodnight." She was tired, but she also didn't want to talk to Mum and continue the lies. Tomorrow there would be no more lying. Well except about where she was spending the night.

"Goodnight, love."

She slept late and she called Tony when she woke. He said, "I'm ready to go over."

"Alright, I'm going downstairs now."

When she went downstairs her granny was having tea and she could hear her mum and dad in the kitchen.

"Oh you're up," Mum called from the kitchen and said, "Sit. What do you want to eat?"

"Just tea and toast. I'll get it," she said.

"No. Talk to Dad. I'll take care of you."

"So your sister picked you up?" her dad said.

"Yes, it was a nice break from the train," she said. They talked about her training, until Mum came with her breakfast.

"Mum, sit I need to talk to you both," she said.

Shelagh said, "I can go."

"No granny. Please stay," she said.

"Why am I nervous?" Julie asked.

"There is something that I haven't told you. It's not bad… at least I hope you don't think it is…"

"Dearest, just say it," her Granny said.

She laughed nervously and blurted out quickly, "Tony's girlfriend is me."

"What?" Her mum said.

"We've been seeing each other and I love him. He's staying for me," she said slowly.

Her Dad said, "Tony, the Yank."

"Yes, Dad."

"How did I miss this?" her mum asked.

Granny said, "Everyone was so concerned with Evie that nobody noticed Marianne."

"Except you," Mare smiled at Granny.

"Mum! You knew?" Julie said.

"It wasn't my place, but I am glad. I think our Tony is a nice young man. Look she's glowing," Granny said.

"She looks tired to me," her Dad said.

"Daddy tell me you're happy for me," she said.

"You know his family won't like you," he said.

"I know, it's a possibility, but his sister likes me. I met her last night," she explained.

"He makes you happy?" He asked.

"Yes, more than I imagined," she said.

Her mum said, "What's Michael going to say?"

"We'll find out soon enough. Tony is telling him now," she said.

Tony was nervous when he knocked on the door. Andrew answered, "Tony, did you come to play?"

"Not today. I need to talk to your dad," he said.

"He's working… Dad! Dad!" he yelled.

"Andrew. What? Oh Tony…" Michael said.

"Uncle Michael can we talk?" He asked.

"More surprises?"

"I'm afraid so…" he said as he followed him into his office. "I haven't told my mother yet… Only Gianna. I know you want to know about the girl I'm staying for…"

"It is Evie isn't it?" he said.

"No not Evie… Marianne."

"Marianne… our Mare! Really?" He said shocked.

"Yes, really. I love her."

"Oh… My mother's not going to like this. They have yet to understand Angela's career. You do know it's not going to be easy…"

"I don't care. I will always choose her. Just like your books… love wins," he said.

"I write fiction," he laughed.

"You and Angela aren't fiction or Ted and Sara or even Tim and Julie. I never knew what love was until I met the Turner clan. I'm used to couples bickering and fighting. Here you talk and get along. "

"Not always, but yes it's different than our family. You really love her."

"Like crazy!"

"Wow! You chose well. She's smart and sweet and…"

"… beautiful," Tony added.

"Yes," he smiled, "but what's Tim going to say?"

"I don't know!"

Marianne said, "Dad, tell me you're happy for me."

"Oh sweetheart, if you're happy and he's not taking you away from us, then I'm happy. I blame my brother, Ted."

"Timothy, what does Ted have to do with this," Granny asked.

"He taught her how to be secretive," he said.

Julie said, "Blame Michael. He's the one who forbade Tony to fall in love. He might as well have told him to fall in love."

"Well I think they'll have beautiful children," Granny said.

"Granny!" Marianne said.

"Now we need Evie to be happy," her mum said.

Marianne thought her mum should be careful what she asks for.

Tony texted her and she went to get dressed. She called him and they exchanged stories. She was definitely glad to have it all behind her. Unfortunately, Tony still had the worst ahead of him. Later as they were taking Gianna around London, he said, "I should write a letter. Gianna, you can give it to her."

"No way! You have to call her," Gianne replied.

That afternoon Michael and Angela stopped by Tim's. Angela burst in and said, "I can't believe it. How'd we miss this one?"

Shelagh said, "I noticed, but kept it to myself. She told Sara."

"Sara knew!" Tim said.

"I think she needed someone to confide in. Someone who would understand," Shelagh said.

"Are they really in love?" Angela asked.

"He has the look," Shelagh said.

"Hey Tim, maybe he'll give you a boy," Michael teased.

"Why is everyone talking about babies?" Tim protested.

Angela said, "I bet they like mushy stuff."

Tim just glared at his sister and everyone laughed.


	28. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Michael couldn't be angry with Tony for falling in love with Marianne. It was a modern retelling of his story. True, he loved Angela when he came to England, but there was no stopping his love for her. He really never considered not staying to be with her forever.

Now his life was here and his family… well they were almost strangers. Tony had one thing Michael didn't… his sister. He was close to his sister which made Michael think about Ange and her brothers. They were close… the whole family was.

Tony was right about the couples. There was so much love… Now it seemed the next generation was finding love. The family was growing, but it would never be large like the Gilligan's. Strangely enough aside from his mother, his English family were the only Gilligan's left. He supposed his sisters would always be Gilligan's just like Ange would always be a Turner.

Marianne was nervous again. Sunday would be the first time, the family would see her and Tony together. She warned him… no mushy stuff! Still the fact that she could look at him and touch him was freeing. She wondered how Sara kept her secret for so long, every day at the surgery.

Thank goodness for Fiona, because she occupied everyone's attention much of the time. Her father wasn't going to be so easily distracted. He was constantly watching Tony. Marianne didn't know what he was looking for, but she was glad her father had no way of knowing what Tony had been up to last night. Smiling at her own pun.

Tim kept watching the young Yank with his daughter. He didn't mind when he thought the bloke was after Evie, because that girl would never have been interested for long. With Marianne, it was different. She was looking for her forever love and apparently he was more than happy to oblige. Tim had a few concerns… any father would so he took him aside.

"So I hear you love my daughter," he started.

"Yes… sir," Tony said.

Tim hid his smile and thought the kid is scared. "You do know that being a doctor is her number one priority."

"Yes sir. That's part of who she is," Tony said.

"Your family have not been kind to my sister. How do you plan to protect my daughter from them?" Tim asked the question for which he had the greatest concern.

"I'll speak up. If they don't treat her well then we'll avoid them. I learned as soon as I came how unfair they'd been to Uncle Michael. He's the nicest one in the family."

"What exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?" Tim asked although he reckoned he knew the answer.

"Obviously not yet, but someday..."

"You'll need to come to her mother and I when you're ready. I gave my blessing too soon once before. I have no intention of making that mistake again," Tim said and walked away and only then did he smile as his gaze met Julie's questioning eyes.

He walked to his wife and said, "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Why sorry? It certainly seems mutual."

"Well for one, her schedule and I remember what it's like to love a girl so much it hurts," he whispered.

"It doesn't hurt anymore dear," she said.

"No, it's only pure joy," he said and quickly kissed his wife.

Alex yelled, "Uncle Tim! No mushy stuff!" Everyone laughed.

Angela watched Michael. After all his threats and warnings, he seemed happy with the new couple. He even boasted, "I'm doubly lucky because I'm the uncle of both of them."

Andrew quipped, "They are both my cousins. To think I even like an American cousin." Looking at Gianna he added, "Two American cousins."

Gianna laughed, "Surprisingly I like you too. We might have a cousin about your age if you're interested."

The whole family yelled, "No!"

Andrew said, "She'd be my first cousin. Gross!"

Ironically she thought her sons weren't even blood relations to their Turner cousins, but they were with the American cousins they hardly knew.

Tony said, "Dude, that would be gross, but remember we're not all so bad."

Granny pulled Evie aside and said, "When is it going to be your turn?"

"I can't tell Dad first. I need to get Mum on my side. I'll stop by one afternoon after school. I'll need you," Evie said.

"Dearest, your father loves you," Granny reminded her.

"That's what makes this so hard," Evie said seriously.

Sara sat quietly off to the side nursing. Fiona was quite the expert now so Sara could keep herself discreetly covered. It made feeding in the crowd much easier. She observed the family. She saw Tim and Julie in a tender moment and smiled. She was also glad to no longer be the keeper of Marianne's secret. Not that she kept it well. She had learned that she should never promise to keep anything from Ted.

The newest couple looked as happy as Sara felt. Her eyes scanned across the room and met Ted's. They both smiled. Yes, she was certainly happy. She had watched Mum and Evie deep in conversation and wondered. Whatever it was, Sara had faith that mum would take care of it. She always did.

Sara noticed the wedding photograph on the sideboard beside her. She had seen it before, but she spent some time looking at it again. The bride and groom were brimming with happiness, but so was the young boy. She studied the groom's face. He was younger than Tim and older than Ted. She saw a bit of each of them in this man she had never met, their father. He had a twinkle in his eye much like both his sons.

She looked at Mum so young and beautiful and happy. Her face was pure joy. Little Tim with his calipers and shorts, reminded her what a different time that was… still he looked a little of her Patrick. Looking around the room at the expanding family, she realized this picture represented the start of the family. Just like her wedding day was the start of her family and sweet Fiona only added to it.

Ted joined her and asked, "Are you alright?"

She said as she looked towards the wedding photography, "Just thinking."

"Ah. That was a long time ago. They were so young," he said of his parents affectionately.

"More and more, I wish that I had met him," she said.

"He would have adored you. He's smiling down on us," Ted said as he stroked Fiona's downy head. "Here let me take her."

"She needs to burp," Sara called after him.

The vision of Ted holding their daughter did things to her. Who knew it would be so sexy? Sara thought as she got up and joined all the others.

Michael had received a text from Tony. I told her. Beware! It was seven o'clock at night and he restlessly waited for his phone to ring.

Angela said, "Stop pacing. You're making me nervous."

"I'm bracing myself for impact," he said. He felt himself getting short with Alex when he dragged his heels at bedtime.

Later Angela said, "I have to go to bed. You should just call and get it over with."

"I'll come to bed soon," he said. Perhaps Ange was right. Maybe they were making him suffer. He was just about to go to bed when his phone rang.

"Hi Mom," he answered.

"Michael, I'm with your sister. She's been in tears for hours," she said curtly.

"I know it was a shock to me too. I warned him," Michael said calmly. He willed himself not to get upset and not to raise his voice. His family was sleeping.

"She's your niece. You introduced them…"

"Of course, I introduced him to the whole family, but I never intended for him to fall in love," Michael said.

"In love! Kids today don't know what love is. It's all sex with them," she said.

"I hate to tell you, but Tony knows what love is. He's noticed the love between me and Angela and every other couple in the family. I can't tell you if there is sex going on between them. Truthfully I don't want to know. You're talking about my niece who I've known since she was a baby. The fact is they are both in love and they're mature enough to know it."

His mother must have passed the phone because Peggy was crying, "Michael, you stole my son."

"Your son has found happiness. You should be glad. He is a wonderful young man. For that you should be proud. He also received a promotion, which is another reason to be proud of him," he said.

"I am proud, but I want him home. Now he's just like you and will never come home," she said.

"He'll come visit if and only if you treat him nicely. If you treat Marianne the way you've treated Angela, they won't want to visit. Your lot makes my family miserable when we visit. Do you know both Tony and Gianna were shocked to find out that we were nice people. That's sad. Don't alienate your son, because he chose a path you don't like." He said his peace and thought, this feels great.

"Michael you're upsetting your sister," his mother said.

"I'm sorry, but you upset me and my family. If Peg repeats it with her son then he won't want to visit. Believe me I know. I'm sorry, but it's after midnight. Tell Gianna that it was lovely to see her. Goodnight."

He hung up and went to climb in bed with his wife. She stirred and asked, "You alright?"

"I am now," he said and held her tight.

Tony slept fitfully and was awake when Mare called him just after seven. "Was it horrid?" she asked.

"Oh yes. She was crying. I hope she forgives me and gives you a chance, but nothing she does or says will change how I love you."

"I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry. I've never been so happy in my life. Now you need sleep and I need to get ready for work," he said.

"I love you," she said which was all he needed to get through the day.


	29. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Sara started feeling great, well aside from being tired. She would often bundle Fiona up and taking her for walks. The fresh air was good for both of them. In the afternoon,she would walk to school to get Bernadette and Patrick. Ted was concerned about Helen, the babysitter, if the children stopped going in the afternoon.

Sara said, "It's only until I go back to the surgery and then she'll have Fiona too."

Helen greeted Sara and peeked in the pram to see the baby. "I'm looking forward to minding her. It's close enough, you can pop over on your lunch," Helen said.

Sara liked the idea of going and feeding her at lunch. It was a good thing she loved her job because leaving her was going to be hard.

On Tuesday afternoon, it was rather balmy and they took their time walking home from school. They went through the park and Sara noticed that there were a lot of people about. Because it was so lovely, others were enjoying the afternoon just like they were.

She noticed couples walking together and thought of Ted still working without her at the surgery. One couple caught her attention. Well the woman did… her hair, her height reminded her of…

It was a beautiful afternoon and Evie walked with her arm looped around Jack's. They had met after school. Evie was going to go talk to her mother, but Granny said she wasn't home. Instead they decided to enjoy the fair weather.

Suddenly she stopped and said, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Sara… Sara and the kids," she said looking in their direction and saw Sara looking back at her.

Jack said, "So that's Sara. She does look young. I still think of those two as babies, but they're certainly not."

"Jack, what's she going to think?" she asked.

"You'll talk to your mum and then it won't matter," he said.

Sara thought something was strange about seeing Evie in the park. She knew Evie saw her, but she seemed to avoid her. The normal response would have been to greet each other. Sara sensed she knew another secret. Why would Evie dating be a secret? If Evie was moving on, it would be a good thing. After being hurt, Evie hadn't dated seriously. She reminded her a little of her friend Lydia, who had once been hurt by a man, but even she'd now been with Billy for well over a year.

When Ted came home after his lecture, she asked, "Have you heard if Evie is seeing anyone?"

"Not since Tony who we now know she never did. It's worse than the Soaps," he teased then he asked, "Why?"

"I saw her in the park looking a bit friendly with a man," she explained.

"Knowing my niece, it won't last long," he said and asked, "How's our baby?"

"Very hungry and very tired today."

"She's probably growing. We should get her back on the scale to see."

"If it's nice, we can walk to the surgery around noon tomorrow," Sara said.

Ted smiled and said, "That would make my day."

The following day was rainy, so Sara would need to skip her walk. Julie called and said, "I heard you wanted to visit the surgery. I'll take you over." She came and picked them up and once in the car she said, "I'm going to tell Ted that you need another car."

Sara didn't argue because she agreed, but wasn't comfortable asking herself.

Julie continued, "I can't help this afternoon, because Evie's stopping by for a visit."

Sara almost mentioned seeing her, but decided not to. Once at the surgery Ted snatched Fiona to put her on the scale. She was definitely gaining. Angela popped her head in and said, "She needs a doctor and you know it can't be you. Since I'm her sister's…"

Ted said, "Fine for now, but we were thinking of Marianne."

Angela smiled and said, "She'll like that."

The office was crowded at lunch and Sara asked, "Ted, can I take the car, so I can pick up at school? We'll come get you at the end of the day."

Tim said, "I can bring him home."

Julie said, "Ted, you need another car. Walking a baby in the rain and cold isn't good and poor Sara can't even go to Tesco when you're on call."

"I know. You're right as always Jules," Ted agreed, as Sara thought that was easy.

Evie was nervous when she arrived home. Her mum greeted her and went right into the story of taking Sara to the surgery. She asked, "Where's Granny? I wanted to talk to both of you."

Her mum prepared tea as she fetched Granny who said, "You can do this, dearest."

"Mum are you glad about Mare and Tony?" Evie asked.

"I glad she's happy. All I want is for my girls to be happy," Julie said.

"Mum, I'm actually really happy again."

"I've noticed a change since you started teaching."

"Yes, but that's not the reason. Mum, I'm happy because," she paused and took a breath and said, "because Jack's back."

"What do you mean back?" her mother said shocked.

"He's divorced and living in London. It hasn't been easy, but we've been working through the pain. We still love each other."

"Just like that he came back ready to pick up like nothing happened," she said quite angrily.

"No, he's the first to admit a lot has happened. Things were really horrible on his end… his whole marriage was a sham. He was tricked by his dying mother."

"Tricked? He had a wife and a child," she said still angry.

"Yes and no…" Evie told her mum the entire story starting with the deathbed wish of his mother… "When he found out Matty is not his son, it didn't change anything. He couldn't stop being his father."

"That's quite a story. Mum, you're awfully quiet," Julie said.

"I've spoken to the boy. I've seen his heart is where it always was, with Evie."

"Mum! How can you support this?" Julie asked in shock.

"Because I believe they belong together. Still given the alternative… if she is made to chose she'll choose him. We've seen that with Michael and his family… and most likely Tony too. We are not that kind of family," Granny said quite frankly. Evie was in awe of her grandmother's wisdom.

Her mother asked, "How did this happen?"

"He came to see me when I played in Belfast. That's when we started talking. Mum, I was angry… really angry. The whole time I didn't want to love him, but the problem was I did and I always had. I have no doubt that I always will. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I know how you all feel about him. I know that Dad will not take to this news well at all," she said as if she named the elephant in the room.

"You're right about your father. That man hurt you and your father felt your broken heart. He loves you… we all do," her mother said.

"I know and I love Daddy, but I love Jack. Mum, he's the kind of man that will love and support a child who is not his own. He had every right to cut her off, because she lied and manipulated him, but he won't for Matty's sake," Evie said adamantly, realizing she could sing his praises all day.

"I need to think on this. I assume you expect me to influence your father…"

"Yes, I don't want to have to choose between him and Jack," Evie said drawing _a line in the sand_.

Julie had spent countless hours worrying about her children, but never more than since Evie was jilted by Jack Walsh. She had run dialogue in her head about what she would say to him if she ever had the chance. Suddenly she realized that she could have that chance, but now she couldn't deny that Jack seemed to be a victim as well. The story was better suited for one of Michael's books or perhaps a melodrama on the telly. Certainly if she was to believe what Evie had told her, he was not the louse that she had been imagining. They all liked Jack and were hurt by him, especially Tim.

Tim had taken a liking to Jack right off. When Jack came to him and asked for his blessing to marry Evie, Tim did not give away his daughter, but rather gained a son. He knew Jack's father had abandoned the family years before and he saw Jack as the son he never had. No one, but Julie understand the depths of Tim feelings. Now she was concerned that her stubborn husband was going to cost them their daughter.

After Evie left, she looked at Mum and said, "Tim isn't going to like this one bit."

"I know, but he is no longer a boy I can't scold him and tell him what to do, nor can you as his wife. I recommend a lot of prayer," her wise mother-in-law said.

Julie called Marianne to find out what she felt about the situation with her sister. After greeting her she said, "Your sister stopped by today. It seems to be a very eventful week for my girls."

"What do you think about Jack being back?" Marianne asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. How can she trust him?" Julie asked.

"Because he's still Jack, as nice as ever and as patient with Evie as ever. Mum, she's not easy to love and he does really love her. I was only with him on Friday night, but I could tell," she explained.

"I'm very worried about your father," she said concerned.

"I know. He seems to have handled Tony well enough, but Jack… When will you tell him?" Marianne asked.

"I don't know…" Julie said not having any idea what she was going to do. She had not felt this defeated and helpless since Melissa died and she was helping a devastated Ted.

Tim came home in a good mood as was typical for him. He had stopped in to hold the baby for a few minutes when he dropped Ted off. He said to Julie, "I'm beginning to believe we just might be grandparents some day."

"Tim dear, I have no doubt about that," she said thinking specifically about Evie and Jack.


	30. Chapter 102

**Chapter 101 was posted, but fanfiction was down most of the day, so if you missed it go back. Chapters 102 and 103 are two of my favorite chapters. This chapter is dedicated to Sarge.**

Chapter 102

Julie was restless. She felt anxious and sad. _Why was she sad when her daughter was suddenly happy?_ She knew nothing was ever as simple as it seemed. When Tim went up she stayed behind. She honestly didn't think she could calmly lie in bed next to him. She knew he'd be reading for awhile as he did most nights. Eventually she climbed the stairs, got into her nightdress, washed and settled in next to him. Tim reached out his arm and she scooted over putting her head on his shoulder. She knew with one movement of her hand, he would turn towards her, but not tonight. She could never clear her mind enough to relax.

"What has you so worked up?" he asked.

"If I tell you, you'll be upset," she said.

"Is it going to cost me money?" he asked.

Smiling despite herself, she said no, but realized it would eventually… She had no doubt there would be two weddings soon.

"Clearly you're burdened love. Share it with me," he insisted.

"Then you'll be the one who can't sleep," she protested.

"Jules please, too late for that. The unknown will keep me awake," he said.

"Promise to listen and not get angry?" When he agreed, she continued, "Evie came to see me today. I found out why she's been so happy… It seems that Jack is back."

"What do you mean back?" Tim said with a raised voice.

"He's divorced and working in London and Evie has been seeing him," she said.

"No, I'm sorry, but I won't allow it," he said very cross.

"She's an adult, we can't forbid her," Julie said, as if pleading.

"How can she be so stupid? He'll hurt her again."

"Tim, I found out there is another side of the story. Yes, Jack devastated our daughter, but it was never his intent. He was coerced and duped," she tried to explain.

"Come on Julie. I always thought you were smarter than that. It sounds like you're being duped," he said angrily.

"I'll ignore that comment, because I know this is difficult. If you want to listen, I'll explain what I know. If you want to be stubborn, then just know if you force her to choose between you and him, you may not like her choice," she said passionately.

His response was to turn over away from her. Julie tried to sleep, but eventual got up and went downstairs. She couldn't tell if Tim was asleep or pretending. She tried to read, but her thoughts got in the way.

Eventually in the wee hours of the morning, she went up and fell asleep. Tim must have woken early, because she woke at her normal time and he was gone. He left without breakfast or tea.

Sighing she fixed herself tea. When Shelagh appeared, Julie said, "You best start praying. Tim was fit to be tied over the news."

Angela rushed into Ted's office and shut the door. "What is wrong with Tim? He's in a foul mood. I'm not sure I've ever seen him like this before," she said concerned.

"Do you think he had a fight with Jules?" Ted asked.

"I don't know, but whatever you do, don't poke the bear," Angela warned.

Ted wondered what was bothering his brother. He was fine when he left his house the night before. Julie was a saint so it was hard to imagine how she could upset him. The idea of the two of them fighting seemed impossible to Ted. They had a partnership lasting thirty years. Ted had some experience with martial fighting, but it was always over petty things like Mel being a slob or him wanting to stay in. He just couldn't imagine Julie arguing over things like that. That meant it was something serious bothering his brother and that scared him. He thought about calling Mum, but decided it was best to stay out of it for now. The last thing he wanted to do was cross Tim.

Julie worried about Tim all day. The only time that he ever left without saying _goodbye_ was when he was called out in the middle of the night. When he came home, he hardly talked to her. He only spoke when necessary, because she directly asked him a question.

When she told him that they needed to sort it out, he got up and went upstairs leaving her alone. When she went up to bed he was already asleep even though it was much earlier than normal. He was on his side facing away from her. She laid awake a long time before sleep came.

By Friday, Julie was frustrated. If she tried to talk to him, she was rebuked. If she reached out to him, he walked away. Evie had called to see how Dad had taken the news and she told her that it would be best if she kept her distance for now.

Mum said, "Let him work through it in his own time. He's got a bit of his father in him."

"I never saw Dad act like this," Julie said.

"Oh, he did early in our marriage. Timothy's feeling a lack of control and lost right now and he's turning away from you and not towards you. For over thirty years, he's known better and he'll come around. Ted called me, he and Angela want to know what's going on. I told them that he has something to work through and to give him time."

"I'm going to visit my friend Kate in Brighton. I know I sound childish, but if he wants to face this alone, I'm giving him some alone time," Julie said.

"That's a good idea. Can you drop me off, I'd like to spend time with the baby?" Shelagh said.

Tim was exhausted when he came home on Friday. Holding onto so much emotion was tiring. He didn't know why he was reacting this way. He felt as if he was angry with Jules, but wasn't sure why. He didn't understand how she could accept what Evangelina was doing. Yet at the same time, he refused to listen to her reasons. For years he had tried to take away his daughter's sorrow and now it seemed to be consuming him. He suddenly felt like his father when he'd never been like him before. He was old enough to remember two different bouts that his father went through. The last was his spell of mental exhaustion and the other was just before the adoption when he refused to interact with Mum and his eyes just had a glassy stare. Tim knew, he was behaving the same.

He'd been trying to sort out what he was feeling, but none of it made sense. He was relieved to come home to an empty home. He thought maybe the silence would help, but he only felt worse. Mum came home at about eight. She looked at him sitting in the dark and said, "You're not your father. You didn't experience war. I know you remember his moods, but keep in mind when he was ready, he reached out to me," she said and without waiting for a response she added, "Goodnight Timothy dear."

One thought that he'd been able to identify was that he'd been so consumed by Evie's hurt, he never took the time to feel his own. He had loved that boy.. he had become his son. They had spent time together… they watched football. Michael had Andrew and Alex. Ted had little Patrick and he had Jack. Especially after his father passed, Jack filled the void. Evie often said she was jealous of their relationship. Jack didn't just leave Evie, he left him too. He should be glad that Jack was back and he wasn't certain why he wasn't.

This news came on the heels of the news about the Yank. He liked Tony and could tell he made his daughter happy, but he didn't see himself being that close to him. He had already bonded with his uncle.

Unable to think anymore he went to sleep. Unfortunately, he was on call and had to go out just after three. Truthfully the only time he felt normal all week was with his patients. He delivered a healthy baby girl and he thought of his own daughters. As tiny helpless babies, he vowed to protect them. Somehow he felt as if he had failed to protect his Evie.

He did early rounds since he was already there and then he went home, cleaned up, and relaxed over tea before heading to the surgery. He was too busy to think about his problems. Their current students weren't up to snuff yet, so he had to be on his toes. When he arrived home after noon, Mum left a note that she was with Angela. He knew he was miserable company, if Mum was avoiding him.

Shelagh was glad to be away from Tim, but Angela was bothering her to know what was wrong with him. She knew she needed to come up with an explanation when Teddy arrived showing the same concern.

"I told Ange that he's mourning the idea of another American in the family," Ted teased, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"I heard that!" Michael called from his office.

"Ted dear it's not Tony that he's upset with. It seems that Evangelina has found her way back to Jack," Shelagh said as she realized they'd know eventually.

"What? I don't believe it!" Angela said.

"Well apparently your brother doesn't either. I can't speak to what's going on in his head," Shelagh said.

"I thought he and Julie had a row," Ted said.

"No, but he will have some mending to do with his wife. I'm convinced he'll come around," Shelagh said with confidence.

Michael who had come out of his office to hear Shelagh's explanation said, "I think I'm going to go out for awhile."

Shelagh watched as he kissed Angela's cheek and wondered what he had in mind, especially as he rummaged through the front hall closet before he left.


	31. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Michael wasn't exactly sure what Tim was feeling, but he had an idea. He knew that Tim thought of Jack as a son and then he had left. Michael could identify with that because he had thought of his father-in-law as a father and he had left abruptly too. Michael didn't have to mourn Patrick alone, as the whole family was together. However Michael grappled with his feelings, because he felt like he had lost his father, but Ange, Tim and Ted really had… not to mention Shelagh who lost her husband.

By the time Patrick passed it was common knowledge in the family that Michael visited him regularly… often twice a week. His first visit took place years earlier when he asked permission to marry Angela. He showed up nervous wanting only to ask his question and run. Instead he stayed for two hours and learned about the doctor and the nun. He found himself drawn back to him and over the years that followed they spent countless hours together. It was a time when everyone else was off at school or work, but Patrick was restless in his retirement and Michael needed to take breaks from the typewriter and later the keyboard.

What no one knew was that Patrick taught Michael how to be a husband. His own father was a horrible role model and he welcomed the advice. He told him stories that Michael suspected he had never shared with his children. He helped Michael be supportive when Angela was suffering and longing for a baby that wouldn't come. He helped him become the man he was and he loved him. He remembered that it was right after Angela's miscarriage when he told him about Tim, the pale ale and the dart board. Patrick confessed that he wasn't always the best father, but again Michael had learned from the older man's mistakes.

He knocked on Tim's door hoping he wouldn't find him in his vest and boxers. Tim opened the door and Michael said, "I've got pale ale, pork scratchings and a dart board."

"What? How'd you know?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"It's been years, but he told me about that night."

"I was what… age fifteen. Just a kid," Tim said.

"You were Andrew's age. Need I say more. Just don't expect me to offer him a pint," Michael laughed.

They sat for awhile and drank silently and finally, Tim said, "I miss him."

"I do too. We were close… You know that I thought of him as a father… He taught me so much," Michael said.

"Me too. You're lucky… You have your sons to teach everything you learned from Dad. I don't have sons," Tim said.

"No, but Tony's going to need some help," Michael said.

"I think Tony is closer to his uncle… besides I tried that route and look what happened," Tim said regretfully.

"Yes well, I heard he's back. Quite a shock, I'd say. "

"I never could understand how he could just forget us," Tim said and Michael noticed he said _us_ not Evie.

"I'm guessing that he never did. I'd like to hear the story it may lead to a great novel… Do you want to play darts?" Michael asked.

"Are you kidding! My wife would kill me if I put holes in the wall. I may be a fool, but I'm not stupid. Bloody hell, I miss her. I've been so miserable I drove her away," Tim said.

"She loves you and she'll be back. Maybe you should talk to Jack… Get your questions answered. Too bad about the walls or you two could throw some darts," Michael said.

"I'd like to throw a few at his head," Tim said seriously.

Michael laughed and said, "Not what I had in mind."

Tim said, "You do realize that you gave me ale and I'm on call."

"I guess Ange will have to take over. Mum's having dinner at our house, you've got nothing, but time."

When Michael arrived home, he noticed Mum eyeing the dart board and she said,"You had better not put any holes in the walls."

"He knew better," he assured her.

"His father didn't," she said and Michael smiled and said, "Ange, I'm sorry. We drank so you're on call."

"If you managed to get him to feel better, it'll be worth it," she said.

After Michael left, Tim paced a bit. Perhaps throwing a few proverbial darts would make him feel better. He texted Evie telling her that he wanted him to come over and stressed alone.

He had to give him credit. He appeared at his door surprisingly fast. _What kind of man runs to the firing squad?_ He wondered.

He opened the door and greeted him with a curt, "Jack."

In response Jack said, "Dr. Turner… I heard you wanted to see me." Tim noticed that he used to call him, Tim, but he chose to address him respectfully. Jack continued, "I understand completely that you're angry with me. I deserve your anger. I was trying to be a good son to my mother and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Why didn't you ask for help? Your mother was sick and I'm a doctor I could've helped," he said.

"She had doctors, but she was dying, you couldn't have saved her," Jack said.

"No, you're right… You didn't need me to look out for you…"

Jack told the sordid details, "It spiraled so fast… Insisting we marry… Planned to get an annulment… drunk… pregnant… Matty… divorce… not my son…"

"You expect me to believe that tale! Do you know what my daughter was doing all that time?" Tim's voice was sterner than it had ever been.

"I know I broke her heart. Believe me the chance to repair it, is more than I ever thought I deserved," he said quite sincerely.

"Why did you stay away so long? Certainly you could have come to her after the marriage ended… but that was what two or three years ago?" Tim asked still angry.

"I don't know. I had my brother and my son. I was stuck in Belfast and I knew she hated me."

"She never hated you… I, on the other hand, do!"

"I'm sorry. I deserve that. I wanted to reach out a million times. I know now if I had, you would have prevented me from making the worst mistake of my life… but… but my mum was dying and I felt helpless…"

Tim still remembered that feeling of helplessness when his mummy was sick. He was just a boy and didn't completely understand the finality of it. When his father died, he certainly understood life and death. He had brought life into the world countless times and luckily had watched life fade less often. He had trouble understanding how a parent could make a dying wish like that. It was... it was just wrong.

"She's my daughter, my youngest, my baby and you hurt her. No parent wants to watch their child suffer," Tim said. He loved both his girls beyond measure. Marianne who looked like his mummy, but had some of his personality and Evangelina who looked just like the love of his life and had his mummy's talent. They were unique and wonderful each in their own way. Long ago they would climb onto his lap and cling to his neck and hug him with little chubby arms. He looked now and saw grown women, but he also saw his little girls. He was losing them to new loves. He suddenly was not the man that they loved the most and he wished they still fit on his lap, because everything seemed easier then.

Jack was contrite and apologized. He never made excuses or denied the impact of his decisions. "I still don't know how I feel, but I am through… go," Tim said dismissing him.

"Thank you for listening. Maybe someday we'll watch football together again," Jack said as he walked out the door. Tim didn't answer instead he shut the door and took a deep breath.

Did he feel better about Jack? He wasn't sure, but what he did know was he missed his wife. He rang her mobile and said, "I'm sorry. I miss you. Please come home."

Julie felt the tears well in her eyes when Tim asked her to come home. She had just finished an emotional conversation with Evie. When Evie rang, she was excited that her dad had asked to meet with Jack. Then she said, "Let me know what happens."

Julie replied, "I'm not at home. I've gone away."

"Gone away?" Evie asked and continued, "Why because Dad's upset over Jack?"

"I needed to give him some space, that's all," she tried to reassure her.

"Oh this is all my fault. You and Dad are having a row because of me," Evie cried.

"No darling, your father is in a sour mood and I… Oh it's fine. I'm at Kate's and I'll be home tomorrow. Even I deserve a chance to visit with my friend."

She hung up with Evie feeling frustrated. They had never been a dysfunctional family, but suddenly they felt like one. She had actually pushed Tim and his mood aside and enjoyed her visit with Kate, her childhood best friend. They had shopped and gossiped. Kate's in-laws and siblings were definitely dysfunctional and Julie loved hearing the stories. Between Fiona, Marianne falling in love with an American, and Evie's ex coming back, she had enough interesting stories to share without even mentioning Tim.

When Tim asked her to come home, she knew she would. She apologized to Kate saying that she had an obligation at home. She felt excited driving home. She arrived to find Tim asleep on the sofa looking rather restful. She studied him, the man she loved who she'd been married to for thirty years. He looked older and the gray was starting to win, but although thinned slightly, he still had a decent head of hair. His face had more lines… some of them were worry and sorrow, but the majority were laugh lines.

She bent over him and kissed his forehead pushing away the hair that seemed to forever be out of place. He opened his eyes and whispered, "You're home."

"Yes," she smiled as she sat next to him on a tiny sliver of the sofa.

He reached out and took her hand and kissed it and looking in her eyes said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I know I hurt you."

"I only hurt because you were hurting. What happened?" she asked.

"I talked to him, but I'm not ready to forgive him yet. I realize that I will need to be tolerant or risk losing my girl. I've been feeling a bit jealous for my brother. His girls are little and he need not worry about losing them to a man anytime soon."

"Tim sweetheart, they'll always be daddy's girls. They both love you," Julie assured him and asked, "Now have you eaten anything this weekend?"

"I had pork scratchings and a pale ale for lunch."

"You're on call!" Julie said shocked.

"Blame Michael. He brought them over. Ange is covering until ten o'clock. I've been up since three this morning."

"No wonder you were asleep… ale, an empty stomach and no sleep. You definitely need me," she said.

"Darling I always need you," he answered.

Mum came home at eight and they were snuggled together on the sofa. She looked at them and said, "You're back!"

Julie wondered if she meant her or Tim, because both were true. Her Tim was back and shortly after she followed him upstairs so they could completely makeup...


	32. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

When Jack came back from seeing her father, he looked defeated. She asked, "He didn't forgive you... Did he?"

"No, but neither did you at first… but at least you kissed me," he said.

"Were you hoping he'd kiss you?" she asked.

"No, but I felt like he threw me out of the house."

"What?"

"Well he told me to go and shut the door right behind me. I got the feeling I'm not going to be welcome at that house," he said. "I kept wishing he'd call me son like he used to. He seemed to think that he could have changed things if I'd asked for help."

"He would have tried. Between Dad, Mum, and Granny they could convince anyone to do the right thing. I could see them… flying to Belfast for a deathbed intervention. If only…" Evie said.

"That's a nice fantasy and then we'd be married with two kids by now," he said.

"Two!"

"Alright one with another on the way," he said taking her in his arms. Looking into her eyes, he said, "I want to marry you, but I'd like to wait until I can get your father's blessing again."

Evie wanted to marry Jack too, when she took him back it was for forever. She hoped that dream would come true, but she wanted her father to walk her down the aisle.

Marianne secretly liked the weekends she worked nights, because Tony came to stay with her. Of course she was gone overnight and had to sleep during the day. Still they were together and it meant not wasting her precious time on the train. Her Christmas holiday couldn't come soon enough even though she would need to stay at home.

Sunday came and Tony never heard from his mother. He called Gianna who told him that his mother was bad mouthing Michael to the whole family. Gianna confessed, "She said he said mean things to her. I'm guessing he told her the truth. She didn't like it when I said that he and Angela were nice to me."

Both Ted and Angela breathed a sigh of relief when they overheard Tim joking with one of the students on Monday morning. Ted thought things are now as they should be.

Even at home, little Fiona was settling in and Sara was getting more sleep. She was retiring for the night closer to eleven and often only waking once before six. It was still less sleep than she needed, but more manageable.

Ted always considered himself to be a by the book guy, but he was suddenly trying to separate the difference between medical guidelines and medical practices on that blast it six week rule. Fiona was four weeks old and Sara physically seemed fine… not that he had examined her, but if he could get away with it, he would.

He began letting his desire show and she playful pushed him away. Pouting he said, "I miss you. I'm not sure I'll survive another two weeks."

Sara laughed and said, "You survived years, including months of dating me."

"But I didn't sleep with you in my arms every night," he said.

"You're the doctor… You should know better," she scolded playfully.

"That's the problem. I don't see any reason medically. I think it was just a way to give new mum's a rest from their husbands."

"I might need a rest from you," she said as she pressed herself against him and kissed him.

"Now you're a tease! My sweet wife is not so sweet anymore," he said. Sara just laughed.

At lunch the next day, he said, "What's the medical reason for the six week rule anyways?"

"Bloody hell! Ted give poor Sara a break," Angela said smirking at him.

He wanted to say a patient asked, but he knew they'd see right through him.

Tim said, "I'd say if she is not uncomfortable and feels ready…"

"Men! You only think about one thing," Angela scolded.

"Right and Michael just writes about it. Don't fool us," Tim said.

"Perhaps we should make a pact to keep our sex lives private especially given that in six months Marianne will be at the surgery," Angela said.

"Don't even mention my daughters and sex in the same sentence!" Tim exclaimed.

"Touchy!" Angela said.

Ted went home and said, "Tim concurs if you're not experiencing pain or discomfort we don't need to wait."

"You talked to your brother about us?" Sara asked shocked.

"Don't worry they knew it was me wanting," Ted tried to redeem himself.

"They? Your sister too!"

"She said that all men only want one thing," Ted said putting his arms around Sara and pulling her close. Then he whispered, "Just think about it."

Time was getting away from Julie, Christmas was coming. She was busy shopping and planning, but was apprehensive. Evie had stopped by and saw her father once, but without Jack. She should be able to bring Jack to Christmas and the Baptism that was scheduled for Boxing Day due to Reverend Macmillan's schedule.

She would need to talk to Tim, but was afraid of setting him off. They were both excited that Marianne would be home for a week, but they also knew they'd be seeing a lot of Tony. Her family was changing and nothing she could do would stop it. Secretly she hoped the change meant babies in due time.

For now they had Fiona who was growing and happy and the center of attention at every family gathering. The changes to Ted's family were amazing. Love really was wonderful, Julie thought.

It was a week until Christmas, the house was decorated. Tim was excited about Marianne and Julie finally asked, "Tim, Evie wanted to know if Jack is invited for Christmas."

Tim sighed and said, "What are my choices? I say no and my daughter stays away. I say yes and he thinks it's like he never left. Tell her yes, but let her know I haven't forgiven him."

"Just so you know, his sister and brother are coming to London. If we invite Jack then we should invite them too," Julie said.

"What about the boy?" Tim asked.

"He'll be with his mother. You know Jack could have given up his rights to the boy, but he's not going to. He's still his son and that speaks to the kind of man Jack is."

"Can we change the subject? I said he and his lot can come. Let's leave it at that," Tim said annoyed.

Julie took her small victory. She wanted peace and joy and would compromise her personal feelings to achieve it. Would she be greeting Jack with an embrace? Absolutely not, but she would be cordial to him. She wasn't quite certain that Tim would be.

Marianne was back on the day shift before her Christmas holiday. Tony commuted to Oxford more nights than he didn't. She was growing accustomed to sharing a bed with him. Nights without him felt lonely and the week at home would mean no overnights. After her last shift on the twenty-second, she could have gone home, but chose to wait until morning. Tony came so they could take the train together in the morning.

Tony held her and she said, "I'll miss you."

"We'll see each other every day," he laughed.

"Not like this," she said.

"Darling I wish we could live together, but I respect your parents too much. We'll need a wedding for that and although I'd marry you tomorrow, your career is the priority," Tony said and when she smiled, he said, "I haven't planned a Christmas proposal. Your father needs to get used to us first."

Marianne knew he was right. She wanted to be a practicing doctor and to be with Tony. She knew she had to be patient. Five months was nothing compared to all the years she's worked already.

She arrived at home alone and immediately felt the joy of the season. The warmth, sights and smells of Christmas filled the house. Her mother greeted her from the kitchen where she was elbow deep in flour.

"Hi Mum. Happy Christmas!" she said.

"I could use some more hands," her Mum said.

She put her rucksack away and rolled up her sleeves. She was up to her elbows in dough when Tony arrived. Her father called out, "Your Yank's here!"

She replied, "Daddy!"

Tony appeared in the kitchen smiling and said, "Welcome home."

His smile sent a ripple through her. Her Mum said, "Tony, don't distract my helper or I'll put you to work."

"I can help. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about baking?" Marianne asked.

"I know it involves an oven and…" he said.

"Go talk to Tim. She won't be much longer. Then I'll serve lunch," Julie said.

Tim was reading by the tree when Tony walked into the room admiring it. Tim was ready for Christmas… not that he did much. Putting up the tree was the hardest job and stringing the lights. He bought one present for his wife although he often tagged along when she shopped for others, but he would defer to her judgement. He didn't even wrap Julie's present. He used to appear on his parent's doorstep year after year and Mum would shake her head. For a while she'd say, "Ted help your brother."

Tim often countered, "I can't wrap, but I'm still responsible for the best wrapped present ever." He was referring to the message he wrote on the paper in which her engagement ring was wrapped in.

Mum would answer, "Yes dear, that was a very happy day." Then she'd kiss his cheek.

When his girls became old enough he'd ask one of them. He'd already asked Marianne when she greeted him with a big hug. After the past few weeks that was exactly what he had needed.

He looked up from the paper and saw Tony admiring the tree. "It's real?" he asked.

"Oh yes! A spruce. Once when I was a boy I fancied a modern silver tree. I really don't know what I was thinking. Just the smell of this says Christmas."

"My mother doesn't like real trees. They make too much of a mess. The fake one she has now, came with the lights on it already," he paused and said, "I've only seen silver trees on TV… the telly."

"So are all your gifts bought?" Tim asked and before he answered added, "You had better not need to speak to me."

"No… I think we agreed it's a bit soon for that, but that will be my intention," he answered confidently.

Tim liked his confidence and suggested, "You might want to talk to your uncle first. He managed to sway my father," Tim said. When Tony questioned the word sway he said, "Fathers and daughters are special. You men keep stealing our daughters."

"Forgive me, but I imagine you did the same... what thirty years ago?" Tony said.

"Perhaps," he said with a smile. He actually liked the boy, a bit more than he was willing to admit.

Marianne came out and said, "She needs help cleaning up."

"I'll go," Tim said. Washing up was the one thing he was good at, in fact loading the dishwasher was his specialty. He remember complaining as a boy about having to do the washing up, but he also remembered the secure feeling he had from Mum and Dad washing up together and talking about their day.

Tony thought his conversation with Tim went rather well. He was about to pull Marianne into his arms in front of the tree when her Granny walked it. She smiled at them and said, "I thought I heard the sounds of happiness. I was upstairs finishing my Christmas cards. I'm afraid my list get smaller every year."

"Oh Granny!" Marianne said giving her a hug.

While Marianne sat with her Granny he went to the kitchen for some water as he entered, he saw Julie laughing as Tim tenderly brushed flour off her nose. They were standing close together with Julie's back against the counter. It was clearly a private, intimate moment. He had never seen his parents act like that. He knew they loved each other, but they rarely showed it. He wanted a relationship like the Turner's, not like his parents. He wanted to love Marianne forever.


	33. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Christmas came with a flurry of excitement. It may be Fiona's first Christmas, but her older brother and sister were old enough to know that Christmas meant presents and treats.

They were up as early as the baby, begging to go see what Father Christmas left. Ted pretended to sleep, because he knew this was the only moment all year, that as a parent he held all the power. There was nothing children wanted more than to go downstairs on Christmas morning. He remembered plenty of Christmas mornings when his father would ignore their pleads and stay cuddled with Mum under the covers. Eventually Angela would dare to pull the covers exposing them to the cold air.

Ted wondered if Bernadette would be that brave and sure enough he felt the cold as he pretended to snore and the begging increased, "Dad, Daddy, Daddy, please, please!"

"Alright I'm getting up. Mummy are you ready to go down and see if there's anything under the tree?" he asked fully awake and excited because it was Christmas.

As exciting as Christmas was as a child it was also exciting as a parent. He realized that they had a lot of Christmas mornings ahead of them yet. He followed his family down the stairs and sat on the sofa with Sara as she continued nursing. The children had no disappointments and there were even a few things under the tree for the littlest one. Eventually even the adults received a few gifts with the ones made by his children always his favorites.

While the children played with their new toys, Sara went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Ted followed with the baby.

"Looks like we have some happy children. What about you Mrs. Turner are you happy?" he asked.

"I'm always happy. I'm married to you," she said and leaned over to kiss him.

He captured her and what would be a quick kiss turned into something very different. Parting Ted whispered, "There is one more thing that I want for Christmas."

"Let's hope this little girl doesn't ruin your gift tonight," Sara said as she went back to the bacon and eggs.

"Do I have to wait that long?" he pouted.

"I'm afraid so, dear. We have a full day ahead of us, but I guarantee two of the three will sleep well tonight," she said.

"No need to listen for sleigh bells tonight," Ted concurred and added, "It may be an interesting Turner Family Christmas."

"Why do you say that?" Sara said.

"Well Tim is not too keen on one of his guests," Teddy reminded her.

"Ah yes, Evie's date. I am curious to meet the man who captured her heart and held onto it through years of separation," Sara said.

"You sound melodramatic like one of Michael's books," Ted laughed.

"Have you ever read one?" she asked.

"Oh bits and pieces… enough to tease him," Ted smiled.

"You of all people should know that falling in love is serious… It changes lives," she scolded.

"It certainly changed mine," he said bouncing the fussy baby.

"Here let me take her. Breakfast is ready," Sara said as Fiona quieted in her arms.

Evie arrived early to exchange gifts with her family. Apparently she wasn't early enough, because Tony was already there.

"Happy Christmas Daddy," she said as she hugged him and whispered, "Please be happy for me. I've always loved him."

He didn't respond, but he gave her an extra squeeze before letting go of her. She turned her attention to her sister and Tony, who were sitting side by side holding hands.

She was happy for Marianne and Tony and could tell he made her happy. He really cared for her and doted on her. "So," she asked, "Did you exchange gifts?"

"Yes, Tony gave me this," she said holding out the heart shaped pendant that was around her neck. "Did Jack give you anything yet?"

"He was in Belfast and just came back late last night. I haven't seen him. He has his own flat," she said. "I sang at a fancy holiday event last night."

"Evie dear come have some tea and breakfast," Julie called.

She entered the kitchen and greeted both her mum and granny with a kiss on the cheek. Her mum was as cheery as ever and her dad was teasing everyone. Everything seemed so normal.

"Is anyone on call today?" she asked.

"We split the day with the other surgery. We're on at noon. They're on again at midnight so we're all off for the christening," Tim explained.

They shared gifts as a family and prepared for their guests. The Gilligan's arrived first and Alex was excited about his gifts. Uncle Ted arrived next and Evie watched as her mum snatched Fiona out of Uncle Ted's arms.

Ted complained, "You're not even glad to see the rest of us anymore."

"Happy Christmas," she said and kissed his cheek.

Everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves. Jack texted her that they had arrived and she went to meet him at the door. He had been gone two days and she missed him. She stepped outside and hugged him. His siblings were there so they limited their greeting to a hug.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I suppose so," he responded.

They followed her in the house she introduced Clara and Declan to her mother and granny. Her Mum greeted Jack pleasantly enough.

Shelagh said, "Here sit with me." Evie knew she was letting everyone know that she had accepted him. She noticed her father stayed on the other side of the room or the kitchen.

Evie brought Sara to meet Jack and Marianne and Tony were talking to his brother and sister. When it was time to sit and eat, Evie's father insisted on walking with Fiona who was fed, but fussing because she was tired.

Marianne watched her father avoided Jack. Uncle Ted, Sara and her mum each offered to take the baby, but Dad wasn't giving her up. Finally she fell asleep and her father sat down at the table. She knew he was upset that Evie was hurt in the past, but hurting Evie now wasn't the answer.

For years as she was emotionally supporting her sister, she often thought to herself, _get over it_. Now that she'd found Tony she understood. Marianne couldn't imagine her world without Tony.

There were gifts to be exchanged, but most were for the children. It was during the gift exchange that her father got a call. As always everything stopped and then Angela asked, "One of ours?"

"No, I'll go," her father said rather quickly looking almost relieved.

Without hesitation she spoke up and said, "Dad can I come along?"

"If you're sure you want to," he said with his first genuine smile since Jack arrived.

Marianne told Tony she'd be back and she heard Uncle Michael telling him that he may as well get used to it. Her father was silent in the car, but walking in he said, "Soon you'll be called out yourself."

She responded, "Not soon enough."

"Somehow I think you'd like to be closer to a certain young man."

"Dad, you do like Tony… Don't you? I don't want you to hate both our choices."

He paused and said, "I don't hate him… I just don't know that I can trust him not to hurt her again."

Marianne said without thinking, "You do realize that you're the one hurting her now."

Tim didn't respond to her, he was walking into the lounge door marked _men_ to change out of his street clothes. His oldest daughter's words rolled around in his head. How many times had he said that he would do anything for his daughters? All parents feel that way. Yet here he was being tested and he failed.

As he walked towards the delivery room, he decided he would make an effort to accept Jack. He met up with Marianne and smiled at her. She made him so proud.

He entered the delivery room cheerful and said, "How are we getting on? I'm Dr. Turner and this is my daughter, Dr. Turner. She came to keep my company."

The mum said to Marianne, "You left your turkey for this."

Thanks to the epidural she was doing quite well and Tim replied, "It wasn't the turkey, but her fella that she left to be with her old dad. Now how about Nicholas for a boy and Joy for a girl?"

Marianne spoke up and said, "Don't listen to him. He loves to joke. I lived through some traumatic teen years… He was always embarrassing me."

Marianne noticed that all the while her father was conferring with the nurse and checking on the mum's status. He didn't fail to pass the medical chart to her, so she could reviewed it. A twenty-eight year old primigravida. She was nearing transition, but her membranes had not ruptured. She knew that was what needed to be done. She leaned in and watched as her father did just that. She had done the same procedure a number of times herself. She also knew that things should progress quickly.

An hour and a half later they were waiting for the lift and there was a new, healthy baby boy in the world. "Well done Daddy," she said.

"Textbook. A Christmas baby is always exciting. Thanks for coming along," he said.

The doors opened and the doctor already in the lift said, "Tim."

Her father said, "Jim. Probably not a good reason for you to be at hospital on Christmas afternoon."

"No, I'm afraid not. You?"

"Delivery, my daughter, Dr. Turner, came along… This is Dr. Albert," her father introduced her with a proud look on his face and continued, "She'll be joining us when she's done in May."

"Lovely. How's Sara getting on?" Jim asked.

"Marvelous although she's been off. She had a baby last month… a perfect little girl."

"Wonderful! Give her and Julie my regards and Happy Christmas!"

"To you and your family," Tim replied. When Marianne asked who that was, her father smiled and said, "Jim Albert from Sara's last surgery. He liked your mum, but she chose me."

Marianne just smiled.

When they arrived home, everyone was enjoying their Christmas. Tony who was deep into a game with the boys, Uncle Michael and Declan, smiled at her. It was the kind of smile that said, _I missed you._

Eventually everyone started to leave. She noticed when Evie hugged her father, he wished Jack, _Happy Christmas_. Marianne and her mother both smiled.

She helped her mum clean up and since it was still early she announced that she and Tony were heading out to the pub. They skipped the pub and went to Tony's flat. On the way he asked, "What happened with you and your father? I felt a thaw."

"I just reminded him what was most important," she said.

"You're amazing," he said pulling her closer.

Meanwhile Fiona was cooperating and Ted received his gift from Sara. "This was the best Christmas ever. With you and our three children. It was perfect, my love. Just like you."


	34. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

The joy of Christmas was replaced with a hectic morning getting ready for the Christening. Thankfully they had help. Tim offered to pick up Ian McMillan from the airport. Marianne came over to help entertain the children and Julie was busy preparing food.

Tim and Julie were Bernadette's godparents, Angela and Michael were Patrick's. Sara wanted her brother, but because Ted was out of siblings, they chose Marianne. Ted wavered between his two nieces, but in the end he decided on the eldest. The reason that tipped the scale in her favor was because she had chosen Sara to confide in when she needed a friend. Ted was very pleased to know that his niece had accepted his wife so fully.

The baptism was special because Sara's father officiated it. The family gathering was the crowd at Christmas with the addition of Sara's father and brother and Lydia. The difference was that it was at Ted and Sara's house despite Julie's offer to host. The women doted on Fiona, whilst the men watched football which resulted in a loss for Liverpool.

Tim and Angela pulled Ted and Sara aside. "You both look guilty of something," Ted said.

"Only of talking about you behind your back," Angela said and explained, "Sara, I know you're wanting to come back to work soon, but Tim and I agree that you should decide your hours. You need to do what's right for you and your family."

Tim added, "We can make due with whatever you decide and soon Marianne will be joining us."

"But you offered me the position thinking I was able to work full days and now I've taken all this time off. That wasn't what you expected," she argued.

"We didn't expect that you'd changed Teddy's life or become part of our family or give us a niece, but we are thrilled with all of it," Angela said.

"I think Ted and I need to talk about it," Sara said tentatively looking at Ted.

"Of course, we didn't expect a decision today," Angela reassured her.

Sara shouldn't have been surprised that they would be so accommodating. Still she had no idea what Ted thought of any of this. She would have to wait to discuss it with him. She suddenly felt torn between Ted and Fiona. She loved being at the surgery and working with Ted, but she also loved being with Fiona… feeding her and meeting her needs as only a mother could.

Tim was complaining about all the secret relationships and turned to Andrew and said, "Andrew, old thing, if you like a girl just say it, I always did."

Shelagh laughed and said, "You told us about every girl you noticed even the ones who didn't notice you."

"Mum, I told you about the most important one," Tim countered.

"Yes dearest, you came home from the cinema and said that you met the girl you were going to marry. I have to say your father and I didn't take much stock in it at the time. Your brother seemed quite upset, if I remember," Shelagh teased.

Teddy spoke up and said, "That's because I thought she liked me, not Tim."

Sara just rolled her eyes at his comment.

The family laughed and Julie said, "I did Teddy. I liked both of you. I told my roommate I was going to marry Tim, a week later after our first date."

"See Andrew, it's better to be open," Tim said.

Evie looked at her cousin and said, "So are you going to tell us that you've been chasing after cute little Molly Fox."

Andrew turned bright red and Michael said quite proud, "Cute, huh!"

Angela said sternly, "Will you lot leave my poor son alone!"

"Poor Andrew with a spy in his school. Tim and Ted neither of you would have liked that," Shelagh said.

Then everyone laughed. Angela added, "I'm just glad that Sara doesn't want an au pair. Right Tim?"

Tim pouted whilst Ted started laughing and Shelagh said, "Angela leave your brother alone."

There was a murmur through the room from the rest of the family who hadn't been privy to any stories of an au pair.

Evie couldn't be happier. Her father was trying. He had greeted Jack today with a simple "Jack" and a nod of his head. She let him know she appreciated his effort by hugging him and saying, "I love you Daddy."

He whispered, "I just want my girl to be happy."

Evie whispered, "I am Daddy. I truly am."

Julie was also pleased that Tim was trying. She was never overly concerned, because she knew he was just an old push over… Those girls have been tugging at his heart from the moment they took their first breaths. When they were in school and fighting like two felines, Julie would be at her wits end. Tim would come home and he'd talk to them and they'd suddenly become sweet again. It was Tim, not her that had the patience at the end of the day to revise anatomy with Marianne or listen to lines for the upcoming production with Evie.

She put her arm around him and said, "She's very happy."

Tim pulled her in his arms and said, "They both are. Any wager on which poor chap visits me first?"

Julie thought for a minute and said, "I'd say Jack."

Tim groaned and said, "I reckon Tony. Once she's in London…"

"What's the wager?" Julie asked.

"Not a quid… two weddings will cost me enough. I can think of something…" he smiled wickedly.

"Washing up… loser does the washing up for a week," she said.

Teddy watched Julie and Tim together. He knew his brother was coming around. He loved Evie too much and would only want her happy. Still Ted couldn't help but be sceptical of Jack himself. Ted knew first hand how much Evie grieved when Jack jolted her. Grieve was the correct word, they both grieved even though their circumstances were very different. Jack had approached Ted earlier, then he took a moment to acknowledge Ted's new happiness, but also his previous loss. Ted did feel that it was kind of him to acknowledge Mel. Truthfully Jack had always been friendly to her… not that Mel was overly fond of family gatherings. She would say that she _liked that Jack._ She was as shocked as the rest when Evie received the letter. Strange he could remember their conversation the night they received the news, even though it seemed like it was a lifetime ago. That was because now his life was with Sara. He searched for her across the room. She was feeding the guest of honor with Mum and Marianne sitting beside her. She must have sensed his gaze, because she looked up and smiled at him. Oh how he loved her...

The party was a success. Sara's father was the last to leave. Ted was going to drive him to his late flight. Sara was glad it gave them time to visit and him time to spend with his granddaughter.

"Your mum would be mighty happy, I reckon," he said.

"I imagine she is looking down smiling," Sara said feeling melancholy more than sad. Missing her mum had become a familiar memory more than a real feeling of loss after so many years. She wondered if Tim felt the same and thought perhaps she should ask of Tim reminded her that she and Ted still needed to discuss her work schedule. But that would have to wait as it was time to hug her father goodbye. Although it was only ten, Sara was dozing off when Ted returned from Heathrow. All the attention must have worn Fiona out, because she went down remarkably easy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Sara reached out and touched his back.

He turned to her and said, "I thought you were asleep."

"Almost," she whispered.

"I'm exhausted," he sighed and stood up and went into the bathroom.

Sara got up and followed him. He was in the process of undressing and he looked at her questioning. She asked, "Are you too tired to talk?"

"I'm never too tired to…"

Sara cut him off with a smile, "Talk about our conversation with Tim and Angela."

"Ah, yes. What do you want to do?" Ted asked as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms.

"I don't know. I didn't know it was an option. Can the surgery really get by without me?"

"We have done," he said, "What hours would you want to work?" he asked.

She thought whilst he brushed his teeth. Then she asked, "Can we afford a cut in my pay? We'll have the babysitter to pay."

"We can afford whatever makes you happy. You can work a shorter day, but I selfishly want you with me," he said as he led her into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

Curling up against Ted with her head on his shoulder, she said, "Helen told me I could go feed her on my lunch. She'll have to be supplemented regardless."

Ted said, "Darling I just want you to do what you need. Remember her needs are different now than they'll be at four months or six months. Your schedule can evolve. I will support whatever you want, my love. I'm just happy you're coming back. I've really missed you."

Ted rolled over as he spoke, so they were face to face. He kissed her and even though she was tired she responded by pressing her body to his. She would be fooling herself if she thought fatigue was going to keep her from loving Ted the way she desired.

Sara was woken about three hours after she fell asleep in Ted's arms. She carefully slid out of bed and picked up the hungry baby before she woke anyone else. As much as she'd rather be asleep, she loved the quiet house at night with the sound of gulping. Luckily Fiona was no nonsense in the middle of the night. She ate and slept through a burp or two before being laid back in her cot. Sara hoped she could sleep enough when she went back to work. Some days since Fiona, she felt like she was living in a fog. How was it that she was longing to go back to work and dreading it all the same?


	35. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Sara was conflicted. She wanted to work, but she kept thinking that Fiona needed her. She remembered Christine telling her with disdain about how Melissa went back to work right away… but she wasn't Melissa... this wasn't the same. Sara wasn't going on business trips and Melissa's children were on formula...

She remembered that after Colin, Emily came back part-time shortly after Sara had come to the surgery. Perhaps she should speak with her or Angela. What did she do? Or perhaps Julie because Sara had come to depend on her like she would a mother.

Sara sat while rocking Fiona for a long time. She was fed, but restless. Finally she fell asleep, but Sara didn't put her down. She savored this time. The older children were off spending some of their holidays with their grandparents. Being spoilt Sara was certain.

Finally Sara decided that she would talk to others and then Ted again. She would get dressed and pop into the surgery at lunch. She didn't have much time, since she had spent quite a bit of it in the rocking chair spoiling this baby. It was when she went to stand that she realized she was sweaty where Fiona was lying on her. Feeling her she realized that she was warm. Suddenly she momentarily panicked because her baby had a fever.

 _Calm down_ , she told herself. Babies get sick including fevers. Between Christmas and the Christening and whatever her father, brother and sister pick up at work and school, she's been exposed to plenty of germs. Well she might as well take her to the surgery. There may be a doctor or two willing to give her the once over. She saw no harm in taking her out if she bundled her up.

She created quite a stir when she arrived. Ted saw her and lit up. "I didn't realize you were coming in," he said.

"I came to visit, but I just realized she has a fever. I want to take her temperature, because it's easier here." The thermometers at the surgery were quicker and more reliable than the one at home.

"Here bring her in. Let's see," he said.

Together they took her temperature which was high, but not worrisomely so. Ted listened to her lungs and Sara looked in her ears. Angela barged in and saw them and said, "She has a doctor…"

Ted said, "We know. If we think she needs a doctor, you'll be the first to know. She's a bit congested and has a wee fever. It's probably just her first cold."

Sara added, "Her ears looked fine."

Ted picked her up and kissed her forehead and Sara was sure he was feeling it's warmth. He took her into his office and Sara followed. He asked, "Are you alright? First illness…"

"I'm fine. I planned to pop in before I noticed she was warm. Although I was holding her for a while and didn't notice which made me feel…"

Ted cut her off and said, "Human darling. No one expects you to be anything more than human… except perhaps yourself."

He kissed her just as Tim popped in. "Oh no, you two are at it again. I hear a certain someone isn't feeling well."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Sara said.

Angela and Tim settled into Ted's office for lunch and Sara went to see Emily.

"How are you?" Emily asked and continued, "I remember Colin's first cold. I was beside myself. John was the calm one."

Sara laughed and said, "I know she's fine. I'm just not sure about leaving her…"

"Oh! I remember that feeling. If you remember, I came back gradually," Emily said.

"I don't. I think I was too busy thinking about a certain doctor and there was Lily. How gradual?"

"Well I worked some half days and then I added to my hours. I didn't work a full day until he was six months," she said.

"And they didn't mind?" Sara asked.

"Mind? Oh no, they were all very supportive… even Tim," she laughed and said, "Sara, they're your family. They only want what's best for you and Fiona."

They continued talking, but had moved on to Evie and Jack when Ted appeared and said, "She wants her mummy."

Sara followed Ted back to his office and asked, "Angela can I use your office and will you join me."

Angela smiled and nodded. Ted looked at Sara with an _I know what you're doing look_ and smiled.

Once Sara had settled in and Fiona greedily went for her breast, she said, "I don't know what to do…"

Angela said, "She's fine. It's a little cold."

Sara laughed and clarified, "No, about returning to the surgery."

"Oh, well what did Teddy say?"

"That it's up to me, but I feel so conflicted. I know he misses me and I'm needed here, but she's still so little and I'm not sure…"

"First of all we do need all the hands we can get and always will. We are lucky to have a busy practise. Next he's a big boy and he's spoilt working with you. This is temporary… look at my boys, just yesterday I was juggling my career with babies. So what aren't you sure about?"

"Oh I shouldn't have said anything we haven't discussed it really…" Sara said.

Angela said, "Start working half days like Emily and go from there. If you want to work more, you can work weekends with me. I bet Tim would take you too. You're good with the students so it would be helpful having you. How does that sound? Do I need to talk to my brother?"

"It sounds like it might work. No, Ted will give me anything I ask…" Sara said.

"Sara, I remember leaving my babies. I too started slow. I wasn't on-call for a long time after each one. Why do I feel like something else is bothering you?" Angela said.

"I… we haven't talked about it again. I shouldn't say anything."

"Sara, we're family and he's my brother, I've known him since he was born…"

"Well when we talked about children, he wasn't sure about more than one… his age. I feel like I have to savor every moment…"

"Ah! I know that feeling. Andrew seemed like such a miracle that I wasn't sure I'd have two miracles. I remember feeling that way. With Alex, I was old enough to know that I was done. Two boys was my lot and I enjoyed every moment with each. Talk to Ted if you want to be sure, but just enjoy her. Still she'll be fine when she's in someone else's care. We can talk again, but I need to get back to work."

Sara sat and finished feeding. Ted popped in and said, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, we can talk tonight," she smiled.

"I have a patient waiting. I'll be home as early as I can," he said with a smile that still made her melt.

Sara left whilst everyone was busy back at work. She went home and was restless as Fiona slept. It seemed like her little bug was tiring her out.

Ted called mid afternoon to check on her. Sara made a nice dinner just for them, after all the kids were away…

Ted came home and went right to Fiona. Sara said, "She's fine. She's been sleeping."

"I see you had some conversations today,"

"Yes, I've been sorting some things out…"

"And?"

"...and this is what I want to do…," she explained and added, "If you don't mind I could add weekends since they're only half days."

"You know I was thinking if I bring the files home, you could do my labs," he said with a smile.

"Maybe Tim and Angela would want help too," she smiled.

"So are you alright now that it's decided," he asked.

"Yes, although I had one more thing to discuss with you…"

Ted knew Sara was being weighed down about the surgery. He hoped that she would relax know, but he sensed something else was bothering. For as much as he knew her, they were still learning and he was realizing that she often mulled things over on her own. He felt as if she fretted when she really just needed to talk to him.

He certainly didn't want to compare her to his first wife, but Mel had no problem speaking up when she wanted something and she always wanted something. Ted wondered how long Sara would have put up without a car if Julie hadn't mentioned it to him. Granted he should have anticipated the need, but he was a man and didn't think like that.

"Sweetheart, you can talk to me about anything… big or small. We're partners," he reminded her.

"Alright I was wondering… I keep trying to enjoy Fiona because… you said… your age…" she couldn't seem to get her question out.

Still Teddy sense where she was going and some of these thoughts had crossed his mind as well. He said, "I would only agree to one baby when we discussed children and now you're wondering…"

"I'm just feeling pressure to enjoy and remember every moment," Sara said.

"Do you want another baby?" he asked.

"I don't know. Honestly. I'm still suffering from lack of sleep with the one we have," Sara confessed.

"So you're fretting about me not agreeing to a baby that you're not certain you want. Darling you need to talk to me when something is bothering you," he said taking her hand. He continued, "The truth is I'll give you anything you want. So what's one more child, if that's what you want, but that's where I draw the line… four children maybe, but five is too many. Just enjoy our daughter… one minute you're fretting about balancing work and Fiona and next you're thinking of more."

"But they're tied together. If I knew for certain she was it, I may choose less work, now knowing that I have a lot of years to work ahead of us. If…" Sara explained.

"Oh my darling, it will all work out. You have a plan and I will support you. Now let's check on our little one," he said.

"She slept all day. She'll be up all night," Sara said.

"It's hard work for her little body to fight a cold, but she's in a better position thanks to you because you're breastfeeding."

"Do want to change her and take her temperature? You're the doctor," she said.

"You're the one who wants to savor every moment."

"Well not this one," she laughed.

"Perhaps we should invest in an ear thermometer rather than…"

Sara said, "Yes, perhaps."


	36. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

The day after Fiona came down with the cold, Julie went by to see Sara. She knew a sick baby could be trying. "So how's our girl?" Julie asked.

"She's stuffy. Fever seems to have broken. Her little nose is making it hard to eat," Sara explained.

"I thought you might be looking ragged," Julie commented.

"Last night wasn't awful. I'm used to being up, but Ted was up some too. I think he was worried about her congestion," she said.

"Doctors aren't like normal fathers at least not when their child is sick," Julie assured her.

"So I've decided to go back half days to start. I hope Tim doesn't mind," Sara said.

"I think Tim is quite in favor of enjoying them while they're young. He's still adjusting to the girls and their relationships. He feel as if they don't need him," Julie said.

"I still need my father. Of course I live here, but we talk. Finding Ted didn't change that. I hate to admit it, but I like Jack. I've never seen Evie so happy," Sara said.

"He was always good with her. I can tell he loves her… Thankfully Tim is starting to accept it," Julie confided.

"Well it's a good thing you're experienced with weddings," Sara laughed.

"Marianne might like a simple wedding like yours, but I suspect Evie will want the Ritz," Julie said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sara said. Julie realized lately she couldn't predict anything with Evie, so perhaps Sara was right.

Apparently Evie had decided that she and Jack should come for dinner. Tim had tolerated him with the whole family, but dinner was just the five of them. She would have to rely on Mum's diplomacy. She was glad to see that Sara and Fiona were doing fine and left to get ready for her dinner guests. She told herself not to, but she decided on the pork roast that Jack always loved. She had waved her white flag and decided to accept that Jack was back.

Tim wished he was on-call. He dragged his feet leaving the surgery. Finally he ran out of reasons to stay. He had to go face dinner with an unwanted guest. He had to give the boy credit for trying. He brought along a Victoria Sponge from Tim's favorite bakery. Jules was a baking wonder, but even she admitted that cakes from this bakery's were superior.

When he arrived home Jules greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and the glare that said _I'm disappointed in you_. He couldn't respond because he expected and deserved it. She announced, "Let's sit at the table. Tim, we were just about to tuck in without you."

Evie said with a smile, "I'm sure Dad had important things to take care of."

Tim knew she was lying, but he loved her just the same. The conversation flowed as both teachers shared some stories. Teenagers today were always doing things that Tim couldn't understand. In his day things were different, he thought.

He commented, "I hope our Andrew is too smart for those shenanigans."

Evie said, "He's a good boy. He comes to my room to see me. He has a nice group of friends although the girls seem to like his lot."

"Oh no! We have enough trouble with you girls. We don't need him getting _involved_ too," Tim said dramatically.

Evie laughed and said, "The only trouble is you. Mare and I are happy. Andrew is going to start with girls… He's at that age."

"I tell you my brother's the lucky one. His children are too small to worry about," Tim said.

Julie laughed, "Little ones bring enough worry with them. Sara said that he was up last night checking on the baby. It's just a little cold, but he lost sleep over it."

Ted noticed that Jack sat quietly. He decided to drag the boy into the conversation and asked, "What about you? You're a father."

"Well Matty does play with this one girl, but I believe it platonic," Jack answered with a smile.

Tim wanted to smile because he answered the wrong question much like Tim himself would have. Everyone around the table laughed.

Shelagh said, "I've seen pictures of the boy. He is a handsome lad. You'll have trouble in a few years."

"I'd like to say he gets that from me, but we know it's not true," Jack said with regret.

Julie spoke up, "When do we get to meet your boy?"

"I'm not sure she'll ever let me bring him here. Maybe when I have him over the summer…"

Tim felt bad for Jack. He clearly cared about the boy. He missed his brother's kids if he didn't see the regularly. He couldn't imagine not seeing his own. Well of course now he didn't, but as much as he hated to accept it, his girls were adults. They were both, as Evie said, happy and living their own lives.

"Where is Marianne tonight?" Tim asked realizing that his eldest daughter was missing. He had seen her earlier because she visited the surgery and followed him and the others as they saw patients.

"She and Tony are staying away. She didn't want to watch you suffer," Evie answered.

"Evangelina!" Julie said in her mother tone.

"Sorry Mum, but that's what she said. We're meeting them at the pub later," Evie said.

"What to give 'em a play-by-play of our dinner?" Tim said not trying to be funny.

Jack laughed and said, "In the first few minutes, the outcast stayed back and the father scowled. In the final minutes, the father seemed to enjoy his Victoria sponge. He is notorious for liking cake after all."

Evie said, "Jack!"

Tim tried not to, but he smirked and said, "I don't scowl."

In unison, Shelagh and Julie said, "You do to!"

Even Tim laughed then. Bloody hell, he thought, why was he reminded of how much he had liked that boy.

Evie was happy when she left dinner. She could tell her father was fighting it, but he was starting to like Jack again. She understood, because she had to work through a lot of hurt herself. The truth was that it was hard not to like Jack.

Her sister and Tony were already at the pub when they arrived. Marianne jumped up and asked, "How was it?"

Evie said, "Jack got him to laugh!"

"Well done," Marianne said to Jack.

The four sat and got on quite well, Evie realized. Of course she got on with her sister and Tony, but Jack and Tony seemed to like each other which made her very happy.

Noticing a bloke at the bar, Evie said to Marianne, "Look there's Thomas Junior."

"An old boyfriend?" Tony asked.

"Oh no! Auntie was dating his father when she left for Boston," Evie said and explained, "He didn't wait for her and that gave Michael his chance."

"We should be thanking him," Marianne said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because if Michael hadn't come after Auntie, I would never have met Tony," Marianne.

"How do you know about her old boyfriend?" Tony asked.

"Uncle Teddy told us. He told us all about when they were young," Evie said.

"He also would point out every other woman of a certain age and tell us that our Dad chased after her," Marianne said.

Jack asked, "How would he know? He was too young!"

"I think he was teasing, because my Dad liked chasing the girls," Evie said.

Tony said, "I think he caught the perfect one some thirty years ago."

"Only Mum can put up with him," Evie said.

"I agree with Tony. Your parents were made for each other," Jack said.

Evie thought, we are as well.

Marianne thought Tony and I are made for each other too. She squeezed his hand. She only had a few more days before she was due back in Oxford. This time home had been perfect. The holiday, the family, the rest and, of course, Tony.

She liked visiting the surgery. She was learning how things work. They were rather efficient, but she could see they were busy and she'd be needed… Sara too.

Julie said, "Tim dear, I think you enjoyed dinner tonight."

"Well it was better than the dentist," he smirked.

"I suspect it's becoming a matter of pride with you," she eyed him.

"I've pride that you're my wife," he said.

"Now you're changing the subject," she said as she swatted the wet dish towel at him.

He laughed and said, "So how late will our daughter be out tonight?"

"Oh let her be. She's so busy typically. Let them have time together," Julie said.

"I really am trying to accept that they're all grown up," Tim said.

"Yes soon they'll be wives and hopefully mothers. Sara told me that she didn't stop needing her father's love when she married Teddy. She still needs him and they don't even live nearby," Julie said.

"Well Mare will be at the surgery… She'll need my experience and Evie… she'll never let up until I accept Jack," Tim said.

"You will. You were coming about tonight. Your heart's too soft," she whispered in his ear.

"Keep this up and I'll show you I'm not all soft."

Now Julie was the one smirking...


	37. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

The holidays came to an end and Marianne went back to Oxford and her night shift. Not too long after, Sara started work at the surgery every afternoon. The schedule worked well because she and Fiona could sleep a bit extra in the morning. The baby recovered from her cold, but gave it to Ted. He tried hard not to complain, but for a few days he was miserable. He suspected it would make its way through the house.

Sara liked that the big kids would be at the babysitters with the baby in the afternoon. She hoped that Fiona wouldn't miss her as much if she was with Bernadette and Patrick. She was probably crazy to think that way, but she did.

Sara loved her hours at the surgery as long as she didn't think of Fiona. By the end of the afternoon it was hard not to, as she was engorged and definitely ready to go pick up her baby. She didn't stay with Ted while he finished up, but rather bolted out the door after her last patient.

Tim teased Teddy, "Looks as if she found someone she loves more than you."

Sara also liked working weekends again. She knew that Fiona was in safe hands with Ted. Sometimes he called in help, but apparently he impressed the ballet mums with his ability to care for the baby on his own. Sara laughed because none of them realized that he handled two small children on his own for years. She knew her husband was the best dad and she loved him more everyday.

Tony and Michael continued to be harassed by their mothers. Michael didn't care, but he felt bad for Tony. The poor kid was in love and shouldn't have to suffer because of it. He assured Michael that he was fine. "The Turner's are my family now," he said.

Michael wondered how long before he made it official...

Tim still hadn't completely accepted Jack. Meanwhile Jack went back to Belfast every other weekend. Evie typically stayed in London. One weekend towards the end of February, Penny was waiting for him when he arrived at his door.

Jack greeted her, "Hi Penny. Is he ready?"

"He doesn't want to go with you. He wants to stay home," she said.

"He always has fun. Let me talk to him," Jack said concerned.

"He's not here. He's out with Keith," she said.

"This is my weekend…" Jack argued.

"The agreement means nothing. He's not your child," she said.

"Legally he is. We were married…"

"Besides I don't need your money anymore. Spend it on your blonde," she said.

"You think I'm going to just walk out of Matty's life without a fight. You don't know me," Jack yelled.

"Jack, Jack. Always so much anger," she said patronizing.

"Of course I'm angry. You trapped me and lied to me. You and my mother," he said calm, but stern.

"We loved you," she said.

"That's not love. I want to see him. I'll be back later," he said and turned and walked away.

He was angry and hurt. That woman was unbelievable. Jack wished that he never had to see her again, but she was his ticket to his son… to Matty. In his heart, he was his son even if the boy's mother didn't agree.

He went back two more times before he saw his son. When he finally did, Matty clung to his mother and cried.

"Hey buddy," he said, "I came to see you. I thought we'd go spend time at my house."

"No. My mummy," he said.

"Yes, your mummy loves you. I love you too. Can I have a hug?" Jack said a calm as he could.

"No. My mummy," he said again.

"What about me? I'm your daddy," he said.

He pointed to Keith and said, "Daddy."

Penny said, "See I told you. You're just upsetting him."

Jack had no choice but to leave after he said, "I love you, Matty."

Matty said, "Matthew."

"I love you, Matthew," he said.

He responded again, "No. My mummy."

He switched his flight and went home that night. He had no reason to stay in Belfast. Luckily Evie wasn't playing and he went straight to her flat. He felt helpless.

"Perhaps you need a solicitor," Evie said.

"I'm afraid that I made it worse by moving. I know she is doing this because I'm happy. When I was miserable, she was content with the way things were. I don't understand it. She should be happy. She has Keith, who really is a nice guy," he said.

"He's the one she cheated with?" Evie asked.

"Yes, but I don't care. I was thrilled," Jack said.

"Maybe she was hoping you would have been jealous. Maybe she did it to get you back, but it didn't work. If she trapped you because she loved you, she wouldn't stop loving you while you were married. Would she?"

"I don't know. She doesn't know how to love… not real love. I think she wants what isn't hers," he deduced and changing the subject he asked, "How was your day?"

"Oh fine. I actually had a nice lunch with Mum and Granny. Dad was at the surgery and got home rather late," she said.

"Well I'm glad. If I couldn't be with Matty, then I'm glad to be with you, my love," Jack said. Suddenly he had an idea that might just help with one if not both of his problems.

Late Sunday morning after they had leisurely read the paper together, Jack told Evie that he was going out. Kissing her, he said, "I'll ring you in a bit."

"Are you alright?" Evie asked and he assured her that he was fine.

He arrived at the surgery just about noon. Tim's car was there which was good. When he went in the receptionist greeted him.

"I wanted to see Dr. Turner…"

Before he could finish, Sara saw him and said, "Jack. Are you sick?"

"No, no. I was hoping to talk to him. When he's done with his patients of course," he said.

"Well we're just about done. I'll let him know you're here."

He waited and she came and ushered him into Tim's office. She said, "I'm leaving. I'll see you at the house. Bye Jack."

He waved to her and turned his attention to Tim who was looking at him rather annoyed. He broke the silence and said, "You told me that I should have come to you for help before, so I'm coming to you now."

"Isn't it too late?" Tim responded and added, "Aren't you supposed to be in Belfast?"

"I came home because Matty wouldn't come stay with me. He was acting weird… almost like I was a stranger. When I went for him the first time, he wasn't there and she told me that he cried and refused to see me. I went back and he clung to his mother like I was a stranger. She told me to stop coming," Jack explained. Pausing he asked, "Can a child of three just forget me in two weeks?"

"I imagine he's been told to not want to go with you for the past two weeks. So you just gave up?" Tim asked.

"He was upset and crying. I didn't want to make it worse. She said some horrible things. She wants me to go away. I'm concerned if I fight her, I'll lose. I don't trust her not to make up lies. I'm sure it looks like I've abandoned him, because I moved to London. I can't leave… I won't leave Evie!" Jack said passionately.

"It sounds like a pickle. You have to stay calm. You can't stoop to her level by getting nasty," Tim said.

Tim had no idea how to help the poor bloke. He was clearly suffering. Still he sounded sincere about not leaving Evie and that was important. He liked his tenacity and that he listened to Tim's criticism and acted on it. He knew he was coming to him, because he hadn't before. He also knew that he had to offer him an olive branch for his daughter's sake.

"If you had to go back to Belfast, I'm sure Evangelina will go with you," Tim said.

"No, I can't ask her to uproot her life for a child that isn't mine," Jack said quite adamantly.

"He's yours just like me and Angela are Mum's and already Bernadette and little Patrick are becoming Sara's. Blood doesn't matter when there is love. My daughter loves you whether or not I like it. She'll follow you to the moon if that's what it takes to be with you," Tim said surprising himself. He paused for a moment and said, "My best advice is to talk to a solicitor. Now if we're done… I'm expected at home."

Without thinking, he squeezed Jack's shoulder on the way out. Jack looked back at him with a weak smile. Bloody hell, Tim thought, now I'm feeling sorry for the poor fella.


	38. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Time was flying by… March had arrived and Fiona was four months old. She was smiling and watching everything that was happening around her. She could hold her head up and roll from her belly to her back. Bernadette doted on her. Patrick who had took the longest to adapt to a baby in the house, liked to make her smile. Ted was enthralled with their daughter.

Sara was balancing work and motherhood and was slowly increasing her hours. She loved working with Teddy. It was now two years since she had first met him and a year since she finished training. Soon it would be a year since she went to work at the surgery and discovered she was pregnant. Sara could not be happier.

Teddy sat on the floor playing with his children. Sara was at the grocery store and his youngest was entertaining her siblings. She would roll over every time she was placed on her belly. She would laugh and kick her legs and her brother and sister would laugh too. He felt intoxicated with sound of laughter.

Once again he had a new batch of students. He would never again have a student like Sara, but he did have Sara at the surgery with him every day. He loved working with his wife and he felt as if he was truly living the life he was meant to live.

Time was not passing as quickly for Marianne. The end was near, but not near enough. She wanted to be able to be with Tony every day. She refused to count the days, because there were still too many ahead of her. She knew Tony would be happy when he was no longer traveling as well.

Things were still uncertain for Jack and his son. Every other Saturday, he traveled to Belfast only to be refused time with Matty. His solicitor advised him not to stop and to document each visit. Jack began to think that it was hopeless. Evie supported him and he loved her for it. Mentally he tried to prepare for losing Matty from his life. If he fought and she forced a paternity test he'd lose. If he didn't fight, he'd lose.

Somehow his relationship with Tim had improved. It wasn't what it was, but he no longer felt like an unwanted guest in the Turner home. With everything going wrong with Matty, he decided to visit Tim again.

He stopped in the surgery one Saturday. Luckily the receptionist recognized him because he didn't see Sara this time. He had to wait a while before Tim came to find him.

"Jack… more problems?" he asked as Jack followed him into his office.

"My problems aren't going to be resolved anytime soon. I'm afraid I'm going to need to accept that he may be gone from my life," Jack said.

"Are you still sending money?" Tim asked.

"I have to continue to fulfill my obligations," Jack said.

"You need to resolve this. You're trapped," Tim said.

"I don't want to be trapped. I want to move forward with my life… with Evie. I really want to marry your daughter, but I can't do it without your blessing… She loves you too much," Jack said rather quickly so Tim wouldn't interrupt.

Tim sighed, "I knew this day was coming. I thought Tony would come to me first. I thought you were too scared."

"So can I convince you to let me take care of your daughter… forever," Jack asked.

"Do I have a choice? I love my daughter and if I make her choose between us, I

know now, she'd choose you," Tim said.

"So we have your blessing then?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you have mine and her mother's blessing," Tim said with a grin.

"Thank you… I will take good care of her!"

"I don't doubt that," Tim said. Surprising even himself once again.

Tim saw Jack out and thought, the lad had proved that he was trustworthy. He had impressed him with his determination to see that boy. Tim went home to share his news with Julie.

He found her in the bedroom folding linen. "Oh Tim. You're late today… busy?" she asked.

"Not overly. I had a surprise visitor."

"Oh?"

"Jack came by and he asked the question that I'd been dreading," Tim said defeated.

"Did he?" she asked excited, "...and?"

"What choice did I have? I agreed."

"Oh thank you Tim!" Julie said and over and kissed him. "You do know that I won!"

"Won what?" Tim asked.

"Our wager… you said Tony would be first. You need to do the washing up for a week."

"Oh love, what was I thinking?" Tim pouted.

Julie hugged him and he felt better.

Evie wondered when Jack was going to be done with his errands. She had offered to come along, but he assured her that he'd see her that afternoon.

She knew the situation with Matty was getting him down. Evie would support him, because she loved him. Still she personally wished that he would give up. She had a dream of her and Jack with their own child. She didn't want him going to Belfast constantly… certainly not only to come home disappointed. As her granny reminded her all she could do was pray that it would all work out.

Jack called her and said, "Since you're not singing tonight come to my flat. We'll have dinner and…"

Evie laughed, "I like 'and' darling" She also liked his flat. It was bigger than hers and in a nicer area. It was closer to the East End and her family. Secretly she wished that she could live in his flat.

She arrived and Jack was cooking. He had always been a good cook, but he told her he honed his skill taking care of his brother. He poured her a glass of wine.

When they'd finished eating, Jack looked at her and said, "I went to talk to your father today."

Evie wondered if it could possibly be for the reason she dreamed of. Before she could respond, Jack was on one knee beside her and asked, "Evangelina, my Evie, will you marry me?"

She felt tears in her eyes. For so long, she never thought this day would come and without hesitation she said, "Yes! Yes, of course!"

"Oh my love, you make me the happiest man alive," he said as he opened the box containing a beautiful ring.

"My dad really agreed?" she asked.

"Yes, he thought Tony would be first," Jack laughed.

"I want to get married right away. I don't want to wait."

"We can't get married at Easter. It's too soon. Perhaps at half term in May or over the Summer holidays," Jack reasoned.

"Summer is too far away. I'd like Easter, but will settle on May then. I'd prefer tomorrow," she admitted and flung herself into Jack's arms. Jack kissed her and when they parted, she said, "I have to go tell Mum."

"Of course darling!"

Julie was reading her book whilst Tim did the washing up. Mum, who was sitting nearby knitting, said, "I can go and help him."

"No, you know he's more than capable."

"Well I'm just glad he's come around and is accepting Evie's young man," Shelagh said

Tim joined them and sat next to Julie and turned on the telly. He was flipping through looking for something to settle on when Evie burst through the door.

She exclaimed, "Oh Mum! Look!"

Julie jumped up and saw Evie's ring and hugging her said, "Oh darling I'm so happy for you." Then she did something that she hadn't done in over four years… she hugged Jack.

Evie hugged her father and granny and Julie noticed Tim shaking Jack's hand as he said, "You'd better not hurt her."

Jack responded, "Never… again. I promise you."

They sat down and Evie enthusiastically told them about dinner and Jack on one knee. Then she said, "Mum, I don't want anything big and splashy. Something quiet like Sara's would be perfect."

"Huh! Jules at least you were wrong about that one!" Tim blurted out.

When all eyes turned to her, she explained, "Your father is doing the washing up this week because he thought Tony would be first and I wagered that it would be Jack."

"Did you?" Jack said with a smile.

"It was a matter of Tim softening rather than you wanting to marry Evie. I knew what you wanted when you came back to her," Julie explained and she turned to Evie and asked, "Just when do you want this perfect, quiet wedding to take place?"

"We were thinking May," Evie smiled.

"Well that is soon. You best go see the vicar," Julie commented. She smiled thinking she was going to be busy the next couple of months.


	39. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

There was much excitement about the engagement. In the weeks following wedding planning was in full swing. Much of the talk over Easter was about the wedding and only Fiona trumped it. At five months, she was adorable and the whole family doted on her.

Jack's engagement didn't help him in his pursuit for Matty. Evie was more than likely right, about Penny wanting what she couldn't have. As soon as she found out he was engaged she started playing games. He went to Belfast for a few days during his Easter holiday to attempt to see Matty and to take care of some things around the house. There was a sink that was dripping and some spring tidying to do in the garden. His sister and brother were not doing their part in taking care of the house.

Matty still refused to see him, but Penny came to his house and tried to get some attention from him. He refused to get angry, but was clearly annoyed. He said, "Keith's a decent bloke if you behave like this, you'll lose him."

"You'll never see Matty. I don't want him near your nightclub singer. I saw her... she's a…"

"Watch what you say about my fiancée! She's a teacher who happens to have an incredible singing voice and comes from a lovely family. You shattered her world when you trapped me into marriage and she's never done anything to you," Jack reminded her.

"Oh really! I never had a chance of you loving me with her calling all the time. I heard you tell her you loved her," she spat.

"You're right. We didn't have a chance because I didn't love you and neither you or my mum couldn't force me to… I told her I loved Evie and always would, but she thought I needed to be father to your baby. I may have been a horrible husband, but I'm a good father and now you won't let me see him. So even you are not following my mum's wishes," he said quite passionately.

"You're not his father and since you have a solicitor, I do too. He's going to force a paternity test. Then you'll have no reason to see him," she said with a sneer.

"What about the fact that I love him?" he asked.

"Go ahead and marry your singer and forget about us," she said as she approached him and attempted to press herself against him.

Jack stepped back and said, "Don't make me embarrass you!"

The following day, Jack went back to London and his Evie. His solicitor called to explain that he had bad news. She had sent a message through her solicitor that she didn't want him to come to see Matthew anymore and if he forced the issue she'd force a paternity test. Since he wasn't his biological son, it would be a long, nasty fight. Even though they were married when he was born, it might not be enough.

Jack was devastated as he told Evie about the conversation. He admitted, "I've been worried about him not knowing me. I considered consulting a psychologist, because I would never want to hurt Matty by forcing him."

Evie said, "I know how hard this is for you. I just want you to be happy. A long fight will... "

"What?" Jack asked.

"Anything I say will make me sound heartless," Evie said.

"Darling, you could never be heartless," Jack said.

"Alright… a long fight would interrupt our happily ever after. It will take your energy away from our baby…"

"What baby?" Jack asked nervous that she was telling him something. Tim would not like that, he thought.

"The one that I hope we'll have once we're married," she smiled.

"How soon?" he asked taking her in his arms.

"As soon as you want, I have wanted to have your baby forever," she said.

"I love you. Darling, you've been more than patient with me. After all Matty is the reason we were apart for years. I forced you to give me up and now I'm being forced to give Matty up," he said with resignation.

"Can you do that and start fresh with our life together?" she asked.

"I'll have to," he said and they sat together, quietly each in their own thought. Jack tried to accept life without Matty. He had grown resentful of Belfast after his many trips without seeing the boy. He thought about the house that his brother and sister were not taking care of and considered selling it and dividing up the proceeds. Perhaps his siblings would agree. Evie was right it was time to start afresh and concentrate on their life together. If she wanted a baby, he would give her one starting on their wedding night. For now they could just practice…

Evie felt horrible, but deep down she was glad that this whole thing with the boy was going to be over. She didn't want Jack going away constantly. He belonged with her. She knew that Penny would continue to cause him pain. She felt guilty for feeling this way. Thankfully he understand that she was still affected by the hurt that Penny's actions had caused.

Marianne was a little jealous when she heard about her sister's engagement. She was happy for Evie, but wished that she was planning her future with Tony. Tony teased Jack and said, "Man, you could have warned me."

The truth was Tony knew he was more than ready to marry Marianne, but he was concerned about his mother freaking out. Before he spoke to Tim, he wanted to discuss it with Uncle Michael. Tony still visited once or twice a week depending on whether Marianne was on days or nights. After dinner one night he ask his uncle if they could talk. He followed him into his office.

Michael said, "You always make me nervous when you want to talk in private."

"I'm worried about my mom… Did… did Grandma meet Aunt Angela before you were engaged?" he asked.

"No, my parents made their first visit after we were engaged, but we had a long engagement. Somehow I suspect that's not what you have in mind…"

"Definitely not… I'd marry her tomorrow if I could," Tony said.

"Well there's already another wedding…"

"I know. Did you let Grandma know before you proposed?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure. She knew that marriage was my intention. I say, call your mother with the good news and the date. Don't let her think she can talk you out of it. Now when are you going to talk to Tim?"

"Soon… I've had the ring for weeks," Tony confessed.

On Friday evening he arrived at the Turner house. Julie answered the door and greeted him. She asked, "Did we know you were stopping by?"

"No, but I wanted to talk to you and Tim," he said.

Julie smiled and announced, "Tim, Tony has stopped by."

"Ah, well I can't say I'm surprised. I had thought you'd be before Jack," Tim said.

"Does that mean I have your… both of your blessings?" Tony asked.

"I, for one have never seen Marianne happier than when you're together," Julie said.

Tim said, "You're ready to support her career? Our way of life is not easy for our spouses… being called out in the middle of the night… working weekends..."

"It can't be worse than what she's been doing. I understand how hard she's worked and what being a doctor means to her… It's part of who she is," Tony said.

"We've already discussed you protecting her from your family," Tim added.

"Absolutely… I truly love her," Tony said.

Julie said, "We know you do."

"Well I suppose I have to agree," Tim smirked.

"Thank you… both of you," Tony said.

Julie asked, "When will you ask her?"

"I'll see her tomorrow. I'm not sure I can wait any longer," he said smiling and added, "I think she's a bit jealous of Evie."

"You'll make her very happy," Julie said.

Tim added, "You'd better have."

Tony omitted the fact that he was taking the train to Oxford and would be waiting for Marianne when she finished her shift. He may still be asleep and she would climb in bed next to him and wake him in a very wonderful way. He had spent enough time at her flat and he saw her roommate more than Marianne did. None of that was information that he would share with Tim and Julie or even Uncle Michael.

He arrived after midnight and was indeed woken by Marianne. They hadn't seen each other all week and just to hold her and see her was wonderful. She fell asleep in his arms and he quietly got out of bed and watched her for awhile and then he spent some time working. With his new position the work never ended and so he could fill hours just catching up.

She woke past noon and came to find him. He smiled at her and thought how beautiful she was with her mussed up hair. She said, "I'm starving. Will you buy a poor starving doctor a bite?" Tony patted the sofa inviting her to sit next to him. She looked at his spreadsheets filled with numbers and shook her head and said, "It looks Greek to me."

He laughed and said, "Don't ask me to diagnose a patient. Now as for food, I will buy you anything you want, but first I want to talk to you about something…"

"Oh?" she asked tentatively.

"I am not one for grand gestures, if I tried I would fail… I saw your Mum and Dad yesterday…"

"You did," she said again tentatively.

"Yes, I asked for their blessing and now I am asking you, if you would make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" he smiled as he watched the realization and the smile come across her face.

Without hesitation she flung her arms around him and said, "Yes, absolutely!"

After the embrace he said, "I have something for you." He got up and took the box out of his rucksack.

She opened the lid and gasped, "Oh my it's beautiful!"

"I know you were wishing when Evie got engaged that it was you first, but I hope this makes up for my waiting."

"Oh yes! It's bigger than Evie's. Now she will be jealous," Marianne smiled as she slipped the ring on her finger.

"Did you still want me to buy you a bite?" Tony asked.

"Can you afford it now?" she asked admiring her ring.

Tony laughed and said, "Of course, I get paid to figure out Greek."

"You mean maths," Marianne corrected.

Tony shook his head and said, "You're lucky I love you."

 **I had to create a story for Jack that allowed him to be liked, because to me he was always a good guy. The problem is that I need my happily ever afters. I realized that I wouldn't want my husband running off every two weeks (spending money) to see a child that wasn't even him. So that is why this became a bit soapy. Three more chapters to go. Thanks to those who have read this saga.**


	40. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

May came and Sara was still working shorter days to spend more time with Fiona. She was six months old and had two teeth. She could sit up and loved to watch everything that was happening around her. Already she had her Daddy _wrapped around her little finger,_ truthfully the whole family was. With two weddings life was exciting for the Turner family. The first was in just a few weeks and the second was set for the end of August after Marianne had settled in at the surgery.

Evie surprised everyone by being a calm and undemanding bride to be. She said more than once, "If it weren't so important to Mum, Dad and Granny, we'd elope." Still she was looking forward to her father walking her down the aisle and giving her _away_ to Jack, her one true love.

Marianne's wedding was proving to be more complex. Not by her choice, but because of the guests that would be coming from the States. By the time she stood up for her sister as maid of honor, she had officially finished her years of training and passed every examination. She was finally starting at the surgery. _Finally_ was the word that came to mind often... Finally, she was done training… Finally, she was back in London… Finally, she was able to see Tony every day… Finally, she could think about being a bride.

Summer arrived and Sara didn't dread going on holiday, like she had the year before. Her only concern was the baby, but Ted assured Sara that it would be fine. Bernadette and Patrick went as babies. She was looking forward to the family being together for a week. After Fiona, Sara started to really feel like a mother and not just a stepmother. A baby on the beach was more difficult than Ted remembered, as just keeping her out of the sun and the sand off her hands was a constant struggle. Although Louise insisted it was fine, Sara felt guilty leaving Fiona to go out with Ted. In the end, they did have two dinners out, but the holiday had not been the mini honeymoon that they had experienced the previous year.

Evie had been married for two months when she had a positive home pregnancy test. She had taken one the month before, because she had convinced herself that she was pregnant. The second month was the charm. Jack was thrilled with the prospect of Evie having his baby. Remembering how Sara's pregnancy wasn't a secret for long, Evie debated when she should tell her parents. She knew that her pregnancy would be exposed at Marianne's wedding. Her mum would notice if she didn't have a drink. It wouldn't be fair to her sister to break the news on her big day.

Jack would be lying if dark memories didn't mingle with his joy of having a baby with his wife. Nothing in his first _marriage_ , if he could call it that, came close to his marriage with Evie. They had love and respect and the prospect of raising a family with Evie was what he dreamt of. Loving the mother of your child made the world brighter. Jack had enough of living a life without hue.

When Evie told him that she wanted to tell her parents right away, he was concerned. "What if something went wrong?" he asked.

"Then I would need my Mum and Dad. I couldn't not tell them."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but somehow your whole family always finds out," he reminded her.

"True, but they'd figure it out. They'll be happy," she insisted.

"Darling it's your family, your decision," he conceded.

"Yes, but it's our baby," she said kissing him. That statement held so much more meaning than it did if any other wife said it to her husband.

Evie decided to invite her parents to dinner. She thought about including Granny, but in the end realized her parents deserved to hear first. The plan was not original, but when Jack served drinks a beer for Tim and wine for Julie, he brought Evie a glass of milk.

They both watched as Julie noticed immediately and was so surprised she spilled her wine. Tim said, "Jules be careful you haven't had a sip yet."

Julie cried, "Oh Tim!"

"What's got into you? It's only a bit of spilt wine," he added.

"Look!" she said pointing to Evie and when he still hadn't sorted it out she added, "You're going to be a grandfather."

"What? Really! When?" He couldn't manage anything other than sputtering questions..

Jack and Evie explained and Julie said, "You're barely pregnant."

"I know Mum, but why bother fooling you?" Evie said.

"Oh darling, I couldn't be happier!" Julie exclaimed.

Tim shook Jack's hand and smiled.

After her parent's left, Evie called Marianne. Since she was living at home, she'd find out soon enough. Evie wanted to be the one to tell her. "Oh Evie! So soon… how are you feeling?"

"You're not mad that I'm stealing the thunder before your wedding," Evie asked.

"You've been stealing the thunder since the day you were born. I've gotten quite used to it," Mare admitted. Evie really couldn't argue, because her sister was right. Marianne added, "Tony says to tell Jack well done."

Evie laughed and said, "Tell him he'll need to catch up soon."

"Oh no! Not us… We're planning to enjoy being married a bit."

After a lovely dinner and even more wonderful news, Julie and Tim were elated. They were home quite early and Mum greeted them. She took in their faces and said, "You both look pleased… Is there any particular reason?"

"Only the best!" Julie answered.

Mum smiled, "Really? So soon?" When they nodded she said, "Oh marvelous! I knew our family would keep growing. I remember that wonderful day when you told us we were going to be grandparents. Oh how happy Dad was… we both were. Wait until the day the baby's born. It was just as wonderful when Marianne was born as it was when Fiona was and the other five in between. Oh my, a grandchild and a great grandchild within a year and a half of each other! How marvellous!"

Later in bed, Jules asked, "What are you thinking?"

Tim answered, "That I wish I didn't know. It's a long time to wait."

Jules laughed, "Tim dear, you sound like Bernadette did. You're an adult time flies for us."

"I'm not so sure. Tonight I feel as giddy as a child," he laughed.

"Oh darling me too!"


	41. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Ted loved working with his wife. Their partnership was everything he dreamed it would be. He couldn't believe that two years ago, he needed help realising that this was the life that he wanted. His life was perfect… his wife… his three children. He was a lucky man. Of course he knew that life was not always so wonderful. Unexpected loss could derail a happy life. He'd experienced it himself and had seen it in his practise. Even with what he'd been through personally, he always felt helpless when it was time to console a patient.

Unfortunately Ted was put to the test with one of his patients. Maura Browning was expecting her fourth baby. She was thirty-seven and she told him that this little surprise hadn't been planned, yet she embraced her pregnancy. Although she complained about being tired, it was expected as she was seven years older than when she was expecting her youngest.

She was always a calm patient so Ted was mildly concerned when she called for an appointment a few days before her next scheduled one. She looked anything but calm when Ted entered the examination room. She was with her husband who Ted knew was _the show up for the birth_ kind of bloke. Gary Browning would have been happy sitting at the pub waiting like the old way of childbirth if given the option by his wife.

He greeted them cheerfully and before he could ask why they'd come. Gary said, "She's worried… She says she hasn't felt the bugger moving."

"Okay," Ted responded calmly thinking she was not a primigravida or an alarmist. He continued, "Perhaps there is just not enough room for him to move."

He didn't use the _him_ generically because this baby was a boy, which was quite exciting for the parents of three girls. He listened for a heart rate without success. He was at a loss, because his next move would alarm his patient. Carefully he said, "I'd like to have another set of ears."

Ted knew any intelligent person would know if he heard a heartbeat he would have told them. He saw the stricken look on her face as he went to go find someone else to confirm what he feared.

There was Sara… Sara who became an expert at listening to their daughter's heart in utero… Sara would have enormous compassion. After hearing his dilemma, she followed him into the room. Sara took a turn and with a look Ted knew she too didn't hear what they'd hope for.

"I think we need to send you to hospital," he said cautiously.

"Why! What's wrong?" Maura asked frantically.

Ted went to answer, but Sara spoke first and taking her hand she said, "We're afraid that the baby may be in distress or possibly…"

"No!" she cried.

"Maura, as hard as it is. We need to know… You need to know," Ted said looking at Gary to help with his wife, but he was as distraught as her. He asked him, "Can you drive?" When he nodded stoically, Ted said, "I'm going to meet you there. I won't leave you."

He looked at Sara and tried to absorb her love and support to share. Together they saw the couple out to door and Ted quickly turned to Sara and kissed her. She said, "I wish I could come."

"Darling, you need to take care of our other patients."

Ted needed to hurry as he didn't want his patient to wait.

Sara couldn't keep her mind off Ted. She was on autopilot, but knew she had work to do and the children to see to after. It was getting close to the end of the day. She saw the three doctors huddled together. She wondered if their concern was for Maura or Ted, but knew it was both. Approaching them she heard Marianne who said, "Let me go… Dad, she doesn't need another man and Auntie, you have your family. Besides I need to learn to deal with this."

Sara asked, "Have you heard anything?"

Tim said, "I just called… cord… He's inducing."

Sara gasped. The thought of delivering a baby knowing it was stillborn was unthinkable. If she couldn't be with Ted, she needed to go hug the children, especially their baby. She hugged Marianne and said, "Go be with him."

After Marianne left, Angela approached Sara, hugged her and said, "He may be a while. Will you be alright?"

"I'll get the kids and wait for him. What more can I do?" Sara answered.

On the way home Patrick was tired and whining. Sara said, "Daddy's working late. We'll eat and maybe watch some telly. Sound alright."

"Daddy said, he would read to me tonight," Patrick complained.

"If he's home he will, but if not I can," Sara responded hoping to avoid tears.

She fed them quickly and the children felt better. Her mind was on Ted and she had texted him with no response. Julie called and said, "Tim said, he could be awhile." Sara knew while most patients labored with only nurses, Ted wasn't going to leave Maura's side whilst she delivered her baby that would never cry. Sara thought of her own mum and her loss many years ago. It was hard to imagine the pain that she carried through her days. Now that she was a mum herself, Sara imagined her mother's loss and the gravity of what she must have felt to have a baby born sleeping.

Sara settled Fiona to bed. She was now first to sleep and slept through the night most of the time. She read to Patrick as promised, but didn't remember a word. Her mind was on Ted and the Brownings. She kept thinking about how life could change in a heartbeat. Once the children were tucked in, she sat and waited for Ted. Feeling restless she rang her Dad.

"Sara lass, how's my girl?" Ian asked.

"Oh Daddy… I've been thinking of Mum. Ted's off delivering a stillborn tonight."

"Ah, that was a terrible time. My job is to console others, but I couldn't console my wife. We both felt responsible," he said.

"Why would either be responsible?" Sara asked confused.

"Your Mum felt like she failed to keep the baby safe and I… it was… me who wanted the third child. I felt like my want caused her grief. We healed because time heals… as you well know. Still your Mum was always worried about pregnant women. Especially when they were having _just one more_ child. She never forgot that if she hadn't chosen to have that third child, she would have been spared the pain. She never forgot our baby boy…"

"I know that she talked about him when she knew she was dying," Sara said quietly and asked, "What can we say to help Ted's patient?"

"I've learned that nothing you can say is right. The best thing you can do is comfort and listen. I've lost my wife and a child, but it's often no use to me when I console a grieving parishioner. I'm sorry… Ted can't be having a good night. You'll need to comfort and listen to him. He has a big heart, so he'll be hurting."

"I know I've been feeling his pain all night," Sara said.

"You've a big heart too. Now how're the children?" he asked.

Sara was telling him about the kids when her mobile rang. Seeing it was Ted, she said, "Ted's calling… Bye Dad." She quickly hung up and answered, "Teddy?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to call you. I just couldn't leave them… It was… Blast it, I need a drink. I've got paperwork and then I'll head home," he sighed.

Teddy was glad just to hear Sara's voice. Maura had been strong, but it was a horrid thing. He knew it was good experience for his niece, but he wished he could shield her too. Unfortunately stillborns happen and she needed to be prepared. All the same, he was glad that she was going home to her husband. He liked Tony and was confident he would comfort Marianne, just as Sara would him. What Ted wanted more than his wife was his children. He longed to hold each of them, but would have to settle for only a kiss until morning.

As he drove home, he felt bone tired. Sara met him at the door and he walked into her open arms and closed his around her. She felt so good and comforting. They held each other a long time. Eventually he said, "I'll be right back."

He went toward the stairs and Sara followed. He went from room to room and watched each child sleep. He loved them all beyond words… Bernadette, who was no longer a baby, but a little person, was curled up with her favorite bunny she'd had since she was a baby. He brushed her hair off her cheek as he bent over and kissed her. Patrick, his only son, was sleeping on his back and sighed when Ted kissed his forehead. Last was Fiona, his baby, she had long since rebelled against sleeping on her back and was sleeping with her knees tucked up and her little bottom up. He knew if he scooped her up she would stir, but not wake.

Sara who had been watching him from each doorway stepped into her room and whispered, "It's okay. She won't mind."

He reached into her cot and picked her up. Holding her small body was like salve for his heart. Sara was beside him with her hand on his back. He felt her love and strength in her simple touch. He put his daughter back in her cot and watched as she snuggled in.

Once in the hall Sara asked, "Did you want a beer or something stronger?"

"A beer and a shower, I think," he said quietly.

Sara went to fetch a beer and he ran the water to get it hot whilst he shed his clothes. Sara appeared and handed him the bottle. Taking her hand, he said, "Join me."

Sara asked, "You're sure?"

"Yes. I need you."

Sara woke in Ted's arms. She knew he was restless throughout the night. She had been too. He kissed her and said that he needed to get up. "I need to get to hospital. I'm hoping to discharge her today… she needs to be home," he said. Sara watched as Ted hugged each child before he rushed out the door. She would see him shortly at the surgery…

As horrible as Maura Browning's loss was, life went on for Teddy and Sara. Still Sara had trouble forgetting. She remembered the sorrow, but also what she learned from her father. Over time it became clear to her that her mum was right… She and Ted were enormously happy. Why risk it? Ted had overcome loss, but Sara didn't want to ever have to. She loved her children and came to realize that they were enough. Sara didn't want to tempt fate for another baby. She loved her job and her family and she didn't need another baby.

She told Ted. "You're certain?" he asked. When she nodded he said, "I'd give you anything you want, but if you change your mind later, I'm going to feel too old."

"I'm certain. We have three healthy children. I love my job. I want to love our family and enjoy our life. I've never been so content," she assured him.

Ted kissed her and said, "We are very lucky."


	42. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

The family gathered for Fiona's first birthday. The guest of honor was starting to take a few tentative steps before falling with a plop on her well padded bottom. She seemed unfazed by more than a dozen adults watching her every move. Along with her brother and sister most of the adults had been doting on her since the day she was born.

Sara looked around at her family. It had grown in the past year. It would continue to grow. She saw Evie across the room who at almost five months certainly looked pregnant now. She and Jack would make wonderful parents. The excitement of his new baby had really helped Jack overcome his loss. Sara thought how sad it was that he no longer had a relationship with the boy. She tried to imagine her life without her stepchildren and couldn't. Evie had told Sara that Jack was refusing to return to Belfast. He insisted that his brother and sister would need to visit him in London. He even sold the family home which left enough money for both his siblings to be self-sufficient. Sara admired Jack for making the most of an awful situation and moving on with his wife and future child.

The other newlyweds were equally as happy. Sara admired the way that Tony supported his wife around his family. No one knew what to expect when his relatives came for the wedding, but Tony's mother was cordial. Still Sara would never have believed that the woman she met was Michael's sister. Where Michael was warm and friendly, his sister was aloof. Tony's sisters were all pleasant and left Sara wondering if they were envious of their brother since he managed to get out from under their mother's control.

Having Marianne at the surgery was wonderful and Sara's friendship with her was deepening. Unlike her sister, she wasn't ready to rush into motherhood. She had worked too long and hard to become a doctor. Sara could also tell that Marianne and Tony were enjoying life as a couple which of course was something she and Ted never had a chance to do. Oddly enough she was the experienced wife compared to the girls and they seemed to look up to her.

Ted's two siblings obviously were far more experienced in marriage. Michael and Angela were laughing with Tony whilst Andrew seemed annoyed. Clearly the teenager was being teased. She loved the way Michael supported Angela. He was the reason she could balance her career and family. Still he managed to publish at least one novel a year. Sara now received a personally autographed copy of each new release. His latest title was dedicated to her and Ted as it had a premise that was slightly familiar, a widowed teacher and his student. Whilst the similarity stop there, she never imagined her favorite author would use her life as inspiration. As she read it, Ted kept asking her to read aloud to him _the good parts_.

Sara smiled as she noticed that Tim was talking to Jack. Jack laughed and Tim smiled. Evie stood by looking thrilled that her father had truly accepted her husband. Julie smiled as she looked in their direction. Julie's attention was broken by Bernadette who called to her to watch Fiona walk. She took one and a half steps and fell and Julie clapped for the baby making her smile. Teddy had said that he never would have survived without Julie when Mel died. Sara thought about all Julie had done for her. More than just the wedding, Julie had supported her as she was learning how to be a wife and mother. Julie, in many ways, had become her mother.

Mum was getting her share of attention today as the family reminisced about Fiona's unique birth. Sara knew that the story would keep her daughter close to her Granny. All Sara remembered was Mum's calm control and Teddy's support and looking at their daughter for the first time. She was an amazing product of their love. Still she wasn't sure what would have happened if Mum hadn't been there that day.

Overwhelmed by the attention, Fiona crawled to her Daddy and he scooped her up. Making eye contact across the room, Teddy smiled at Sara as the tired baby nuzzled into his shoulder. Sara's heart still lept when he looked at her that way. It started when she didn't know he was a widower. She couldn't stop the feeling then and she certainly couldn't now that he was her lover, her husband, the father of her child… children, and the man she was building her life with. She knew him almost as well as herself. He made her feel so completely happy and loved.

Ted walked over to her and Fiona stretched out to go to her Mummy. Ted put his arm around his wife and she realized that she was so lucky to be with her husband at work as well as at home. She loved working with Ted, as his professional partner, and then coming home to be his wife. Recently Sara had returned to full time hours at the surgery. Ted's office still held a special place in her heart and the sight of his desk no longer made her blush. Perhaps, she thought, she'll put on Ted's favorite skirt for their second anniversary. She knew that would be a gift that Ted would definitely enjoy…

 **Thank you so much for those of you who went on this journey. You are very dedicated readers. I remember when I started thinking about an AU. At first it was going to be Patrick and Shelagh. I still remember sitting in the supermarket parking lot (car park to some of you) totally consumed with this story idea. I thought maybe it should be one of Tim's children, then it hit me! Why not Teddy? So I calculated the year 2005 and thought modern enough. I didn't plan anything other than a slow burn, secret love and the babysitting scene came to mind early on. I was actually concerned with not having enough chapters to get through hiatus. I loved keeping the family alive. I will always treasure the adult Turners and the characters I created Sara, Julie, Michael, Evie, Marianne, Tony and Jack (who I loved from the beginning). I hope by now you all love Jack, as well. I have no plans for more. Although there is always Andrew and Alex and…. another request may appear.**

 **All three stories totaled are roughly 167,800 words or 671 pages.**

 **I want to thank the Tumblr Nonnatuns for all your support and friendship. To my betas, Kate with the original and Al with the Sequel, thank you so much. To Beth for talking me off the ledge when I was nervous about sending Angela to Boston and was afraid no one would like it. For Geertje who puts up with me and my crazies too. To everyone. I love you all 3**


End file.
